Burra,burra,burra!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: Kchan é amiga de infância de Inuyasha,tudo está bem, eles crescem juntos e estudam juntos....mas........Kchan se apaixona por Inu.....só que........
1. Default Chapter

Burra, burra, burra!!!

Tá.....eu tentei...eu juro que tentei,mas eu não consigo...alguém quer saber o que eu tentei?

Eu..snif.....eu tentei escrever uma fic que não fosse de Inuyasha, mas simplesmente não estou conseguindo, não consigo imaginar nada no momento que não seja com os personagens de Inu.......

Então aí vai outra fic de Inu..............ah, Inuyasha não me pertence..mas vocês já sabem disso...... :P

Espero,não me intrometer na história ,mas caso me meta, ficará assim: #...#

**Kagome**

Oi, tudo bom?

Tá, eu sou mesmo uma otária,mas e daí? Qual é o problema de pensar está falando com um diário? Vai me encarar?

Hum.... o que porcaria eu estou escrevendo? Aí, é melhor eu parar de besteiras e escrever logo o que eu quero........

Bem, como é a primeira vez que decido escrever em você vou explicar a historia direitinho....sinto que minha mão vai doer muito hoje,mas é só uma suspeitinha de leve.....ih, lá vou eu escrevendo o que não precisa de novo. (obs: eu tenho que parar com essa minha mania de revirar os olhos,para tudo que faço)

Voltando ao assunto.....minha história, que por sinal não é nada interessante.....tá,admito, é a maior besteira a minha história,mas gosto dela, você pode até não gostar,mas você vai ter que engolir......KAGOME, ISSO É UMA ORDEM ESCREVA LOGO O QUE QUER!!!!!!!!!

Hihihihihihi.....tá agora é pra valer, pra explicar tudinho eu tenho que falar desde o começo... e tudo começou quando eu tinha, acho que, por volta de 5 anos,morando no templo Higurashi eu nunca tive muitos amigos, só na escolinha,mas mesmo assim, nenhum de verdade, verdadeira.....até que um dia um amigo do meu pai, veio pra aqui em casa........(obs 2:acho que vamos ter muitos obs....dessa vez, foi pra dizer que eu estou no meu quarto escrevendo em você, enquanto espero meu irmão Souta chegar,para festejar o aniversário da mamãe, e já não sei mais se vamos sair, já que a mamãe está bastante irritada pela demora de Souta)

Bem, o amigo do meu pai era um youkai, sabe, eu sei que é comum no nosso mundo se ver youkais por toda a parte, só que ainda existe muitos humanos que os temem e também existem muitos youkais que querem acabar com a raça humana,mas eu quero mais é que as duas raças parem com isso e entrem em plena paz....só cometei isso,porque foi o motivo pelo qual eu fiquei amiga do filho do senhor Taika, na visita que ele fez ao meu pai o levou,a família havia acabado de se mudar para perto de nossa casa, e o filho do Senhor Taika, era um HANYOU......

Sim, ele era fruto de uma humana com um youkai.....para mim isso nunca significou nada,mas para o garoto, que só tinha 6 anos ,na época, significava muito, pois ele era discriminado por isso, MUITO discriminado, na escola todos lhe desprezavam a vizinhança olhava para a família sempre com o olho torto.....Só fui descobrir isso, quando eu tinha uns 10 anos....

Resumindo a INTRODUÇÃO DA HISTÓRIA.........sim isso é só a introdução tem MUITO MAIS.......bem, resumindo.....o garotinho que por sinal era muito meigo se chamava Inuyasha....se chamava não,ainda se chama Inuyasha, ele trocou de escola foi para a minha, nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis, caiamos sempre na mesma turma e eu sempre dava um jeito de fazer aquele folgado estudar, os trabalhos sempre fazíamos juntos,TUDO fazíamos juntos.......quer dizer nem .......tudo....

#sei, que coloquei Inu 1 ano mais velho, mas ainda assim, dá para eles estarem na mesma série...que interrupção besta....desculpa!!!!!#

Crescemos e mesmo assim, nada nos separou até para o mesmo colégio,decidimos fazer o teste de admissão para o 1º ano, e foi nesse colégio que tudo começou, porém voltando um pouco, já quando estava na 8ª série, um questionamento feito por uma amiga, fez meu mundinho virar de cabeça para baixo......

Sim, ia esquecendo de dizer que quando éramos 7ª, nós terminamos fazendo bons amigos, ah e também tinha o irmão de Inuyasha...ou como ele gosta....meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru estava no 2º ano, de um colégio bem próximo ao nosso,e apesar de Inuyasha não gostar, Sesshoumaru sempre que podia dava uma passada lá no colégio, sempre desconfiei que ele fazia isso por casa da minha amiga Rin, e minhas desconfianças se confirmaram há um ano atrás, quando ele se declarou para ela....mas essa é outra história.....(obs 3 : ih, outro,não consigo controlar, esse foi para dizer que estou no 2º ano, agora)

É,mas eu acho que você devia OU MELHOR DEVE ESTÁ INTERESSADO EM SABER O QUE DANADO A MINHA AMIGA ME PERGUNTOU ? hum, eu vou contar, ainda me lembro muito bem desse dia, apesar de já ter se passado 3 anos.......

Fim das aulas......(obs 4 : oh!!!!!) Eu, Kagome Higurashi, estou na arquibancada, junto com Sango e Rin, minhas amigas, estamos vendo Mirok, Inuyasha e Kouga jogarem futebol, verdade que não são muito bons nisso,mas o que se pode fazer? Inuyasha e Kouga estavam discutindo mais uma vez, algo sobre o gol não ser válido (obs 5: KAGOME,PARE DE REVIRAR OS OLHOS, hihihihiih, desculpinha.)

Então minha adorável amiga Sango, olha para mim e do nada pergunta, agora eu vou narrar o que aconteceu, não resisto....

- Kagome, você está apaixonada? – Sango olha seriamente para mim, eu provavelmente deveria está com uma cara assustada,mas tenho certeza que eu tentei disfarçar,mesmo assim permaneci calada.

- você está apaixonada e é pelo Inuyasha.- Sango continuou,já que devia ter percebido que eu não ia falar nada mesmo. Que é que é isso, não era mais uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, e agora? Ela enlouqueceu? Só se foi e porque ela tinha que dizer logo o Inuyasha? Bem, isso foi o que eu pensei na hora.

- não mesmo Sango, falo sé....sério- tentei falar firme, mas ela havia me pegado de surpresa, e nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade antes,mas pode acreditar em mim, juro que fiz a maior cara de nada haver,mas Sango me desafiava com o olhar e Rin não ajudava.......juro que quase gritei por socorro.

- que dizer que não sente nadinha por ele? – Rin agora, também me ameaçava com o olhar, como eu escaparia dessa? Tava difícil tentava convencê-las de todos os modos mais nada adiantava, até que meu salvador chegou.....tá, ninguém menos que o dito cujo, sim Inuyasha, e com seu jeitinho "meigo" de sempre me arrastou para casa.....dessa vez eu não tinha do que reclamar, ele me fez um grande favor. (obs 6: MINHA mão, FORÇA KAGOME você CONSEGUE)

Era final de semana e por sorte eu iria ficar sozinha, na paz da minha casa, teria tempo de sobra para pensar no que Sango e Rin haviam dito e em como eu iria me safar dessa, sim porque eu não estava apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, estava? Você nem sequer consegue imaginar a cara de duvida e horror que eu fiquei Yako,ih,agora o diário tem nome,meu Deus, eu preciso de ajuda médica agora!!!!!!!!!!!

Voltando do meu desespero momentâneo, a dúvida porque a dúvida? Simples flashes passaram em minha mente, que tipo de lembranças?

1 Inuyasha e seu pai chegando lá em casa

2 Inuyasha brigando comigo quando eu tinha 7 anos, ele puxava meu cabelo, pois eu puxava o dele.

3 Inuyasha e Eu (obs 7:12 e 11 anos respectivamente) chorando a morte dos nossos pais, quando soubemos que o avião em que eles viajavam caiu, sabe naquele dia e naquelas semanas e meses quem mais me apoiou foi Inuyasha, sempre tentando ser forte.

4 Inuyasha me defendendo dos garotos metidos do colégio

5 Inuyasha cuidando de mim quando estava doente

6 Inuyasha comendo, do que eu preparei e dizendo que estava bom......além de brigas e mais brigas e mais brigas...ah, um pouquinho mais de brigas.....

Bem, se essas lembranças não foram o suficiente para te convencer...não sei o que mais escrever,mas digo não foram o suficiente para me convencer......eu ? apaixonada? E pelo Inuyasha, desde quando?

Chegou o dia de ir pro colégio, a confusão na minha cabeça parecia pior, e ainda por cima, eu começava a agir diferente, pois sempre que pensava gostar de alguém o meu jeito com essa pessoa mudava completamente, simplesmente não conseguia mais olhar diretamente nos olhos do garoto, gaguejava quando falava, ficava MuITO vermelha, além de que quando decidia falar que era coisa rara só falava besteiras e nunca, NUNCA MESMO, iria me confessar para nenhum dos garotos que pensava gostar, pois sabia que eles não correspondiam....

Com Inuyasha, não foi diferente, ao menos no começo, terminei admitindo para as meninas o que eu achava que sentia por ele, daí voltei ao normal, também já não tava mais agüentando o Inuyasha a me perguntar sempre o que havia comigo e se por acaso havia algo no rosto dele......er...é que às vezes eu ficava encarando ele, apesar de que morria de vergonha sempre que ele percebia.....eu tinha que parar de agir como uma besta e agir como sempre ou ele perceberia.........(obs 8: não vou mais sair de ão)

Como disse 3 anos passaram, e pode crer, QUE 3 anos!!!! Além das garotas terem ficado no meu pé o tempo todo e delas fazerem planinhos para nos juntarem, por sorte nenhum dos garotos perceberam.....só que além de tudo isso, as minhas duvidas quanto ao meu verdadeiro sentimento por ele, continuaram a existir e por isso a Sango e a Rin pararam com os planos e decidiram ver o que aconteceria...

No 1º ano, estávamos novamente todos no mesmo colégio, só que não tivemos a sorte de cairmos nas mesmas salas Inuyasha e Mirok ficaram juntos, Sango e Kouga ficaram na outra turma, eu e Rin ficamos em outra, mas permanecemos amigos.....o colégio oferecia varias atividades extracurriculares mas, nenhuma nos interessava, era verdade que Kouga tocava bateria, muito bem, Mirok mandava muito bem no violão, Inu cantava Muito e também era bom na guitarra, Sango gostava mais do (baixo) ou teclado, Rin, era ótima para compor músicas, eu ,bem,sou boa no piano e no teclado e também canto, acabei pro ficar apenas cantando, às vezes ficava no teclado, quando Sango não queria,ou tocava piano quando era uma musica especial......então não deu outra com ajuda de um professor acabamos por formar uma banda........tudo muito perfeito!!!!!!!!!! O primeiro ano naquele colégio estava demais, tudo que eu sonhava, estava me dando bem nas matérias e ainda tinha a banda que se apresentava em algumas festas do colégio...nunca fizemos questão de fazer sucesso, ate porque nenhum de nós queria seguir a carreira musical era só para se divertir, ainda é.......

Mas nem sempre o mar de rosas continua, como pode perceber, tanto eu como Inuyasha continuávamos amigos, continuava minha duvida,continuava tudo....então,como se quisessem acabar com a nossa paz...

No primeiro dia do meu segundo ano, em minha sala entrou uma garota nova,muitos disseram que se parecia comigo, só que ela tinha um ar mais adulto, além de ser muito mais bonita,não demorou para que todos os garotos caíssem aos seus pés,mas isso não me incomodava , o que me incomodou foi um dia descobrir, ou melhor foi um dia ouvir Inuyasha me usar como confidente, ele disse....

-K-chan,eu vou te contar uma coisa,mas promete que não rir de mim? – ele falou temeroso, algo em mim, me avisou que não seria coisa boa, senti meu coração apertado,me sentia sem forças queria sair correndo dali antes de ouvir o que ouviria,mas precisava ouvir.

-claro que prometo, anda logo Inu, fala.

- é que eu.......eu ....

- não me enrola,fala logo.- estava um pouco irritada,mas não deixaria que ele percebesse.

- é que eu estou gostando da garota nova, Kikyou, e ela é da sua sala não é? – meu mundo desabou, agora eu tinha certeza, sabia agora o que sentia por Inuyasha,mas era tarde, e eu era uma burra de não ter agido quando tive oportunidade, é provável que me culpe e me chame de burra até que eu encontre uma pessoa especial para mim, e se eu encontrar.....o que acho bem difícil.....resta dizer que se passaram 3 meses depois do que ele me disse, ele pediu me ajuda e o que eu poderia fazer, negar? Mas eu não neguei, tentei me aproximar dela, só que ela logo que chegou tornou-se a garota mais popular da escola e não chega perto de pessoas como eu, ou a turma que eu ando, só que o Inuyasha não percebe isso e vai fazer de tudo para conquistá-la, e eu estarei apoiando......isso é que é triste.....

Quer saber de uma coisa Yako? Foram muitas lembranças por hoje,acho melhor parar por aqui......estou ficando triste.

Kagome.

Fim do primeiro capítulo....hum, terminou meio triste, mas por favor não desistam de ler a fic.......estou meio sem saber o que escrever, sei lá ........bem, escrevi o final da fic, escutando Aika é uma das músicas da trilha sonora de Inu não sei que a compôs nem tocou....e também estou escutando tudo que é musica instrumental que está ligada ao anime de Inuyasha.....tudo para tentar escrever melhor:P

Hei,um detalhe,o titulo, acho que ele não vai se explicar com o decorrer da história,porque eu dei este titulo meu que na maluquice.......

Bem, é o seguinte, se eu estivesse na situação de K-chan,estaria me chamando de burra o tempo todo,porque? Porque quando eu penso que gsoto de alguém começo a agir como uma idiota...........

Hum, vou ficando por aqui, tou falando muita besteira, então até o próximo capítulo. Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!Hina


	2. Eu SeI ExAtAmEnTe O QuE DeVo fAzEr !

**Capítulo II - Sei exatamente o que devo fazer!**

Estou de volta!!!!!!!!!!!!hum, não sei se terá muita agitação nesse capítulo,mas eu espero que tenha.....é porque eu tou deixando a inspiração me levar, então ainda não tenho a menor idéia de como vai ser,mas não desistam de comigo.......POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!

Aha, vamos a fic........

Última aula, de uma sexta-feira, tem coisa melhor? #supondo que lá no Japão a semana de aula acabasse na sexta#

Duas garotas olhavam para o professor e fingiam prestar atenção no que ele dizia e às vezes, só "às vezes", dirigiam seus olhos para o relógio que ficava acima do quadro, faltavam 5 minutos,mas elas estavam impacientes, prova disso eram seus pés batendo no chão sem parar, trocaram olhares, do tipo , EU QUERO IR EMBORA!!!!! Então finalmente o sinal tocou, rapidamente se ajeitaram e deram o fora dali, saíram a conversar alegremente pelo corredor.....

-ufa, K-chan, não estava suportando aquela aula....

-nem me fale, tava terrível, mas agora eu tenho ensaio e vou relaxar com certeza – Kagome sorria para Rin que também lhe sorria , só que esta de repente fechou a cara e olhou para a amiga.

- o que você tem K-chan?

-hã? Nada não Rin –a garota forçou um sorriso.

-fala. – a outra usou um tom autoritário para persuadi-la

- é que ontem eu estava pensando na vida sabe?

-não, não sei...- Rin já demonstrava um pouco de irritação,não acreditava que a amiga ainda não havia se conformado.

-sim, você sabe, só não quer que eu pense nisso e eu sei que tem razão, por isso eu vou indo para não brigarmos por causa disso. – Kagome correu na direção, da quadra,lá se encontraria com os integrantes da banda.

-hum.....- Rin suspirou vendo a amiga se afastar, sentiu alguém por a mão no seu ombro e virou para ver quem era – você viu, Sango?

-sim. - a recém chegada tinha a mesma expressão de Rim, estavam preocupadas com sua frágil K-chan. –e isso que vi só me convenceu mais ainda que temos que por alguém na cabeça de K-chan e urgente, Inuyasha está quase conseguindo o que quer com Kikyou....basta só ele se aproximar mais dela,que ele conseguirá.

Inuyasha agora já conhecia Kikyou,por apresentações,feitas por um cara da sala dele,ele e Kikyou não se falavam,não mais que o necessário,só comprimentos isso porque Inuyasha se esforçava para chamar a atenção da garota,mas Sango sabia que assim que ela soubesse que ele fazia parte da banda do colégio, logo tudo se resolveria para ele, lembrava muito bem do ano passado, choveram garotas atrás dos integrantes da banda,assim,como para ela e Kagome choveram garotos,só que ninguém que ameaçasse a paz entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Agora seria diferente, uma garota que era importante para Inuyasha se aproximaria, Sango tinha certeza sabia que Kikyou e suas amigas eram do tipo interesseiras,que andavam sempre com as pessoas de destaque do colégio.

- Cheguei! –Kagome anunciava sua chegada à família,não se deu o trabalho nem de ver se havia alguém na casa correu para o quarto e tomou um banho,voltando para o quarto caiu na cama,estava triste novamente,tentou conter sua tristeza e isso só resultava em lágrimas silenciosas, ligou o som, apesar de ter acabado de sair de um ensaio da banda, isso a acalmava,mas também fazia relembrar o seu dia......

flashback

Esquecendo-se da conversa que teve com Rin, a garota corria animada para a quadra,porém,na porta que dava para o ginásio viu Kikyou,ela estava com Inuyasha, finalmente ela estava dando atenção para ele deveria ficar feliz por ele,mas isso já era pedir demais para a garota,ela se aproximou o máximo que pode,se escondeu bem perto da porta onde os dois estavam parados, sabia que não devia escutar a conversa deles,mas era isso ou atrapalhá-los e ela com certeza queria saber sobre o que falavam....

-então,quer mesmo que eu venha? – a expressão da garota não era nada reveladora,não dava para saber se estava alegre,triste ou nem aí para o convite dele.

-sim, vai ser legal,prometo. Se não gostar, prometo nunca mais te importunar. – sim, ela não estava nem aí pra ele, e achava o incomodo ter que lhe dirigir a palavra,ele realmente estava cego, sinceramente não sei dizer o que via nela, além da beleza.

-pensarei no seu caso,mas creio que virei para essa festa do colégio, claro que se não aparecer nada de mais interessante pra fazer. – a garota permanece com a mesma expressão de antes, e sai deixando um Inuyasha hiper feliz.

- "droga, Inuyasha,o que vê nela?" - Kagome esperou um pouco até entrar no ginásio, chegando lá Inuyasha esbanjava sorrisos.

-K-chan,você não sabe com quem eu falei? E que vem ver a apresentação da banda na festa do colégio.

- com a Kikyou – Kagome tentava demonstrar indiferença mas, Sango que chegara pela outra porta de acesso e Mirok que descobrira a paixão da amiga, sabiam muito bem que ela não estava nada bem com a felicidade de Inuyasha.

- acertou na mosca,então já sabe que temos que nos esforçar muito, e fazer nossa melhor apresentação, vou cantar para ela....... – aquilo deixava Kagome ainda mais abatida.

-"cantar pra ela.....pra ela........" – ela tentou disfarçar durante todo o ensaio o seu estado emocional,já quando estavam voltando para casa,juntos, Inuyasha decidiu perguntar.

-você está bem, Kagome? Está com algum problema? Brigou com o Souta?- conhecia a amiga e ela não estava normal, e isso já fazia um tempo, a desculpa de Kagome era sempre a mesma,o Souta,mas dessa vez decidiu não falar nada.

-estou bem,não precisa me deixar lá em casa, já chegamos a sua casa,vou sozinha daqui. – ela olhou decidida,mas mesmo assim forçou um sorriso,porém o garoto não percebeu que era forçado então não a contrariou entrou em casa gritando.

-NÃO ESQUECE,QUERO QUE TUDO SAIA BEM....A APRESENTAÇÃO É NO SÁBADO DA SEMANA QUE VEM! – depois disso, a garota baixou a cabeça e se dirigiu a sua casa.

fim do flashback

- "porque toda essa tristeza Kagome? É apenas uma apresentação..." –ela tentava se convencer,fazendo as lágrimas cessarem,mas logo voltavam,quando pensava direito. – "não seja burra,você sabe o que essa apresentação significa........significa, ele e ela............juntos.....mas sei exatamente o que tenho que fazer" – e foi nesse pensamento que acabou adormecendo.

O final de semana foi aparentemente calmo,a banda tinha ensaios a todo o tempo o que não deixava tempo para Kagome pensar em mais nada que não fosse as músicas,Sango observava tudo pensando em algo para ajudar a amiga, Rin também pensava,passara a freqüentar os ensaios,para está sempre ao lado da amiga....

(kagome cantando)

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll have woke up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

_**Por favor, por favor me perdoe**_

_**Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo**_

_**Talvez um dia você acordará**_

_**E dificilmente consciente você dirá a ninguém:**_

_**"Não tem algo faltando?"**_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

_**Você não chorará a minha ausência, eu sei**_

_**Você me esqueceu há algum tempo**_

_**Serei eu tão sem importância?**_

_**Serei eu tão insignificante?**_

_**Não tem algo faltando?**_

**_Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?_**

CHORUS

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

_**Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado**_

_**Você não tentará por mim, não agora**_

_**Mesmo eu morrendo para saber que você me ama**_

**_Eu estou completamente sozinho_**

**_Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?_**

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

Shudder deep and cry out:

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

_**Por favor, por favor me perdoe**_

_**Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo**_

_**Eu sei o que você faz com você mesmo**_

_**Estremece por dentro e grita para fora:**_

_**"Não tem algo faltando?**_

_**Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?"**_

CHORUS

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

And wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

_**E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei**_

_**Sabendo que você não se importa**_

_**E se eu dormir só para sonhar com você**_

_**E acordar sem você lá**_

_**Não tem algo faltando?**_

_**Não tem algo...**_

(Missing-Evanescence)

Logo , chegou à segunda,Sango e Rin conversavam, sobre algum modo de animar Kagome, enquanto essa,nem saia da sala nas horas dos intervalos,estavam sem nenhuma idéia,até que surge uma.

-er.....Sango-san? Rin-san?

- sim, Houjo-san. – as duas responderam,suas feições não eram umas das melhores mas a culpa não era do garoto.

-desculpem-me se atrapalho alguma coisa,mas preciso falar com as duas, é sobre a Higurashi-chan.

- o que tem a K-chan, Houjo – na mente de Sango já se formava uma bela idéia, a mesma que a mente de Rin também já captava.

- é que......eu......bem eu...ah vocês entendem não é? – o garoto estava mais vermelho que tudo,mas elas não estavam satisfeitas teriam que escutar da boca dele.

-não,não entendemos- Rin respondeu olhando com malicia para Sango.

-é que eu.....eu gosto muito dela e queria que ela me desse uma chance......e como ela é amiga de vocês duas....

- certo,nos vamos lhe ajudar.- Sango interrompeu o garoto.

-mas, você gosta mesmo dela? - Rin sorriu ao vê-lo corar ainda mais. – pelo visto sim, não se preocupe terá sua chance,mas a aproveite bem.

-não se preocupem,não a desperdiçarei...- o garoto falou decidido.

-então comece de hoje mesmo, primeiro comece a conversar com ela......para isso venha com agente.... –Sango já se dirigia para a sala de Kagome.

-outra coisa Houjo,não podemos garantir nada, está pronto para tudo não é? – Rin já pensava na possibilidade, da cabeça dura, que era sua amiga, nem sequer dá uma chance para o garoto, para não magoá-lo, K-chan nuca pensava só em si, era bem mais fácil pensar nos outros do que em si – sabe que pode se machucar com isso, não sabe?

-sei sim, mas prefiro tentar a me arrepender depois....- as garotas o olharam um pouco surpresas,era exatamente isso que a K-chan,deveria fazer, tentar.......

Estavam mais uma vez, sozinhos, era a segunda vez na semana que tinham separado,para repassarem as músicas,a apresentação seria no outro dia. Mas o que incomodava Inuyasha,não era a festa,mas sim o silêncio de Kagome, que naquela semana só falara com ele coisas dos arranjos das músicas, ou algo sobre qual música tocar, nada mais, estava detestando aquilo ainda por cima estavam sozinhos e ela repassava as músicas, como se estivesse ignorando completamente ele, não suportava mais, queria saber o que diabos ela tinha, agüentou a semana inteira tentando respeitar o espaço dela, mas já não se importava com isso,queria saber o que se passava com ela e saberia agora, essa era sua resolução,não a deixaria sair dali sem uma explicação, pelo menos uma que o convencesse..........

_Dearest_

Hontooni taisetsuna mono igai

(Se pudesse jogar fora)  
Subete sutete shimaetara

(Tudo menos a coisa realmente preciosa)  
Iinonine

(Seria bom)  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

(A realidade é cruel)  
Sonna toki itsudatte

(Mas para mim)  
Me o tojireba

(Basta fechar os olhos)  
Waratteru kimi ga iru  
(Para ver você sorrindo)

-Kagome, quer parar de fingir que tá tudo bem, e falar comigo. – Inuyasha estava um pouco irritado,havia perguntado o que ela tinha e ela continuou a responder nada....o que deixou tanto ele, quanto ela irritada,pois ele não parava de repetir a mesma pergunta,então a garota decidiu ignorá-lo e começou a cantar.....

Ah itsuka eien no

(Ah, que haja sempre)  
Nemuri ni tsuku sono hi made

(Esse sorriso)  
Dooka sono egao ga

(Até um dia)  
Taemanaku aruyooni  
(Cair no sono eterno)

-Kagome.....quer parar com isso,quero conversar com você....- ela continuava sem nem olhar para ele.

Hito wa mina kanashiikana

(O ser humano)  
Wasureyuku

(Infelizmente)  
Ikimono dakedo

(Tem memória curta)  
Aisubeki mono no tame

(Mas há coisas que se pode fazer)  
Ai o kureru mono no tame

(Por aquilo que deve amar)  
Dekiru koto

(Por aquilo que dá amor)  
Ah deatta ano koro wa

(Ah, era tudo difícil)  
Subete ga bukiyoode

(Nos nossos primeiros dias)  
Toomawarishita yone

(Quantas voltas nós demos)  
Kizutsukeatta yone

(Só para nos magoar)

Ah itsuka eien no

(Ah, que haja sempre)  
Nemuri ni tsuku sono hi made

(Esse sorriso)  
Dooka sono egao ga

(Até um dia)  
Taemanaku aruyooni  
(Cair no sono eterno)

Inuyasha terminou por esperar ela acabar de cantar a música,sabia que ela não pararia,por mais que ele insistisse.

Ah deatta ano koro wa  
Subete ga bukiyoo de  
Toomawari shitakedo

Tadoritsuitandane

Ah, era tudo difícil  
Nos nossos primeiros dias  
Quantas voltas nós demos

Ela finalmente acabou de cantar,ele olhou para ela e segurando-a pelos dois braços a balançou um pouco para frente e para trás, e disse.

-gosto dessa música tanto quanto você mas,pare de repassá-la,quero saber o que há com você? – o tom irritado já não existia,ele apenas olhava para os olhos dela, era visível que estava preocupado.

-" droga Inuyasha,assim você não me ajuda.....esses olhos .....não consigo resistir" já disse que estou bem não há nada para se preocupar. "nada,além de você...." –sorriu para ele tentando tranqüilizá-lo,o que conseguiu por um momento.

-não entendo porque não quer me falar o que há.....mas vou tentar respeitar isso. –estava tudo bem entre eles,então a porta da quadra abre e revela um garoto de estatura mediana,cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos também castanhos.

- Higurashi-chan, vamos? – era Houjo desde o começo da semana não desgrudara de Kagome,sempre pedia para levá-la em casa, e ela por não querer se aproximar de Inuyasha,preferia a ter que voltar para casa com o Inu.

- outra coisa, que não entendo é você preferir voltar pra casa, com esse humano fraco, se acontecer algo ele não vai conseguir te proteger, não consegue proteger nem a si mesmo, imagine a você......-Inuyasha falava irritado vendo a garota arrumar as coisas para partir, Houjo estava do lado de fora esperando.

-é você tem razão, então acho que eu vou falar com o Kouga-kun, para ele me acompanhar, ele é um youkai lobo, muiiiiiiiiiito forte, acho que estarei protegida.- ela sorria, vendo ele ficar vermelho de raiva.

- engraçadinha.....-ele não gostava muito quando o Kouga decidia dá em cima de Kagome,mas tinha plena consciência que se Kagome deixasse ,Kouga não deixaria a chance passar,apesar dele agora está partindo pra outra,uma garota chamada Ayame.

-ah,então não implica com o Houjo-kun, ele é legal. Bem eu tenho que ir,xau.- Kagome sorri para Inu, lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e vai, chegando a porta assim que ela abre Houjo a cumprimenta dando-lhe um beijo na testa, Inu fica um pouquinho vermelho de raiva,mas Kagome nem vê e vai embora.

Dentro da quadra, ainda está Inuyasha, ele olha para um pedaço de papel ali estava uma das músicas que cantariam na festa. Ele observava aquele papel como se fosse algo precioso,mas a verdade é que seus pensamentos não estavam naquele papel.......

-"K-chan o que está acontecendo com você? Será que aquele besta fez algo com você? Ou você gosta dele?..........no final das contas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, tenho?.........devia parar de me lembrar daquele tempo,mas não consigo...hum,melhor vê se Kikyou ainda está no colégio, assim levo ela pra casa"- ele saiu do local, apesar de está indo ao encontro da garota que ele dizia gostar, ele não demonstrava animação alguma.

Continua..........

Hum....tipo o que o Inuyasha tava lembrando? E houjo vai conseguir algo com K-chan? E Kikyou vai se deixar se impressionar apenas por um show? O que Kagome vai fazer? tipo ela disse que sabia exatamente o que iria fazer,mas por enquanto não fez nada......bem essas perguntas vão ser todas respondidas, acredito que só uma delas no próximo capítulo..............

Kassie-chan - tipo concordo plenamente com você.....K-chan deixou sua chance passar.mas eu fiz essa fic justamente por isso, sabe eu sou meio que nem a Kagome ,na fic, burra, pois tive a oportunidade e deixei passar.e foi por isso que decidi escrever essa história,mas nunca estive em uma banda e nem fui a melhor amiga de nenhum cara que eu achei gostar, só que tinha minhas oportunidades e fugia com medo,que nem você vai descobrir que Kagome fez nessa fic.........isso no próximo capítulo:P

Jane e mande suas reviews não me abandone!!!!!:P Hina


	3. LeMBrAnÇaS!

**Capítulo III: Lembranças!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bem pessoal,esse capitulo não vai ter muito agito (nem os outros tiveram :P) ele vai mostrar algumas lembraças de iNu.**

**Hina**

A noite caia Inuyasha continuava no colégio, não achou Kikyou e por incrível que pareça preferiu assim, decidiu voltar para casa,seus passos eram lentos estava totalmente desligado do mundo,no caminho esbarrou com varias pessoas, e era nesse momento que ele acordava dizia desculpa e voltava pro seu mundinho,mas o que tanto ele pensava,não eram bem pensamentos,ele na verdade lembrava,porque lembrava daquelas coisas? Nem ele sabia...........

flashback

- Inuyasha não fica irritado – Mirok dizia já com um galo na cabeça.

-vê se fica quieto, ou eu te acerto de novo. - ele parecia cada vez mas irritado, se Mirok continuasse a falar estaria correndo um grande risco,mas mesmo assim Mirok não desiste de falar.

-simplesmente não entendo........-Mirok provocava o amigo

-o que não entende?- Inuyasha bufava,mas era curioso.

-o porquê de você sempre ficar morrendo de ciúmes da K-chan, quando a conheci foi a mesma coisa, só faltou você me matar, sorte que K-chan apareceu bem na hora, senão você teria me espancado. - ele sorri

- não vem não, o que você queria,você mal a conhecia e já foi colocando a mão onde não deve, pervertido.

-tá bom, ta bom, comigo você teve motivo, com o Kouga você também teve motivo, e agora porque está com tanta raiva daquele garoto que estava conversando com a K-chan?

-não fui com a cara dele.....- Inuyasha vira o rosto para se mostrar indiferente,a cara de censura de Mirok.

-ah, Inuyasha, deixa de ser cabeça dura, se você gosta dela porque não fala logo pra ela e resolve isso, assim você não vai precisar ficar com ciúmes de todo garoto que aparecer querendo dá em cima da K-chan, assim seria tudo mais simples..........- ele é interrompido por um Inuyasha nervoso e que gaguejava a cada palavra.

-de.....de..... on....de....vo....vo...você tirou isso? Eu...não gosto da Ka...gome

-não mesmo? Então porque está vermelho?- Mirok sorria triunfante, já Inu fechava acara e acertava um murro no rosto do amigo.

fim do flashback

- "isso foi na 7ª serie.....faz tempo....foi uma época boa, hum, naquele tempo eu achava que gostava da Kagome..."- ele sorri com seu pensamento e entra em sua casa, anunciando sua chegada.- "seu idiota querendo si enganar.......você sabe que você já achava gostar da Kagome,bem antes disso.........." Mãe vou pro quarto,não tou afim de jantar.

-não vem com isso Inuyasha, você vai comer sim....- a mãe gritava da cozinha irritada.

-então como mais tarde, vou tomar banho.- ele saiu da sala antes que sua mãe,chegasse hiper irritada com ele, por saber que ele ia terminar sem comer.

Já no chuveiro, decidira tomar um banho frio para afastar aquelas lembranças, eram um pouco dolorosas.....

-"porque?porque eu estou pensando nisso, será que é porque nós dois agora estamos tomando caminhos diferentes?.....provavelmente K-chan vai namorar o tal do Houjo,dá pra ver que ela gosta dele........e eu bem, estarei coma Kikyou.......,mas era para........hum, esquece isso Inuyasha"-ele não demonstrava felicidade nenhuma na conclusão que chegou,mas de uma coisa ele sabia ter certeza, gostava de Kikyou e gostava muito, e devia está pensando aquelas coisas,por saber que se afastaria da sua melhor amiga, ou assim ele pensava.....

flashback

Véspera do dia da festa da comemoração da entrada de novos alunos no colégio Kamedo (o colégio atual deles).

-ah, K-chan, porque você não vai com o Inuyasha?? Eu mesmo vou com o Mirok,mesmo correndo um grande risco.

-que é isso, Sangozinha, não vou fazer nada que você não queira......-ele sorri e vai passando a mão no traseiro dela, lógico que ele leva um belo e bom tapa.

- ora vocês dois, porque não vão juntos? Tem algum problema? Sabemos que nenhum dos dois tem par.- Rin falava tentando convencê-los.

-hei, Rin, estou sabendo que você vai com o Sensshoumaru,é verdade?- Kagome desconversa vermelha.

-é sim, mas você não vai mudar de assunto, Inuyasha o que acha de ir com a K-chan?

- tanto faz.....não vai fazer diferença- ele falava isso mas por dentro se ruía.

- sabe? Eu também penso assim, afinal de contas, só APENAS AMIGOS, APENAS BONS AMIGOS, já é diferente, entre vocês, Mirok e Sango,todos sabemos que se gostam,e já até assumiram isso, Rin e Sensshoumaru, é questão de tempo, sabe acho que nem tem graça ir com o Inu, acho que vou com o Nuki,ele me convidou essa manhã,está esperando minha resposta.........- Kagome falava irritada, com atitude de Inuyasha,sabia que ele não gostava dela, mas também não precisava,desprezar sua companhia.

-hum, pode ir, não queria ir para essa festa mesmo,e se dê na telha eu vou com a Yai,ela também me convidou essa manhã...........- Inuyasha estava vermelho de raiva,enquanto os outros presentes, balançavam a cabeça em desacordo com aquele casal tão cabeça dura.- "é assim né, Kagome........pois fique com aquele youkai-gato,eu não ligo.........não ligo mesmo......" – Inuyasha se sentiu triste,mas sabia que aquilo era só uma briguinha deles, logo estariam bem, e provavelmente iriam juntos para essa tal festa.

Semanas passaram,meses,e seus amigos nunca cansaram de fazer de tudo para que ficassem juntos,mas Kagome,por sempre achar que Inu nunca a vira com outros olhos,sempre se esquivava dizendo que eles eram amigos e tal,enquanto Inu levava uma facada a cada palavra que ela dizia, ele já havia percebido que os amigos tentavam juntar ele e Kagome,e até achou bom, pois tinha certeza que sozinho não conseguiria nada com a K-chan,mas quando via ela se negando a cada tentativa,ele ficava mais triste e foi assim, que decidiu partir pra outra,passou um ano,ele nem pensava mais nisso, e apareceu também Kikyou,essa roubo-lhe o coração.

fim do flashback

-"foi melhor assim.......agora o melhor pra mim é dormir"- tentando novamente apagar aquilo da memória, e pôr uma imagem de Kikyou na cabeça e foi que ele pegou no sono.

Continua.................

Ta esse capitulo foi pequenino ,mas serviu para mostrar um pouquinho do passado de Inu e K-chan e também para mostrar que Sango e Mirok, já estão juntos há um tempo...

Krol-chan- eu também acho hiper fofix Inu e K-chan juntos........e se eles vão acabar juntos? Hum, tenho que pensar no assunto,pois estou pensando seriamente em uma das minhas fics acabar com um final não muito esperado,mas não sei se vai ser essa.....ah e desculpe mas acho que vou enrolar um pouquinho, se decidir por os dois juntos......b-jokas e continua lendo.

E ate mais, para a krol e para quem mais estiver lendo!!!!!!!!!!!!:p


	4. festa no colégio!

**Capítulo IV: Festa no colégio!!!!!!!!!!!  
aí,aí, tou com uma preguiça,mas tou cheia de idéias TENHO QUE CONTINUARA DIGITAR..........MAS TOU COM SONINHO..........ANDA HINA NÃO RECLAMA E CONTINUA.........TÁ BOM, TA BOM, JÁ VOU INDO............**

**HINA**

-tá tudo pronto? - inuyasha ia de um lado para o outro da quadra onde se apresentariam, logo chegaria o pessoal e Kikyou também, tinha que ser uma apresentação perfeita.

-tá tudo certo,calma Inuyasha.- Sango dizia pela terceira vez,ele realmente tava uma pilha de nervos.

-ótimo, ótimo.......- ele repetia para si,como se quisesse se acalmar.- a não K-chan, o que você tem, não fica com essa cara não, você tem que sorri e cantar muito bem hoje, sabe que estou contando com vocês pra conquistar a Kikyou,então melhora essa cara.

-não se preocupe Inu, na hora certa você verá meu melhor sorriso. - Kagome forçava um sorriso para vê se deixava ele quieto,não agüentava mas esse nervosismo dele- "tudo por causa da Kikyou........." ela pensava ironicamente,adoraria falar isso pra ele, mas estava se controlando.

-bem, pessoal, tá na hora de abrir as portas e deixar a galera entrar, depois de passado uma hora,começamos a torcar. – Kouga saio para abrir as portas, também não agüentava mais o cara-de-cachorro, não sabia o que K-chan tinha visto nele,porque ele era muito insensível.- "será que ele não percebe, que é por causa dele, que ela está triste?..........otário"

Não demorou muito e o ginásio já estava lotado, não apenas dos alunos daquele colégio, mas também de muitos outros, Kikyou havia chegado e ficou bem a frente do pequeno palco, Inuyasha lhe sorrio assim que a viu, ela lhe respondeu com um meio sorriso, como se o dissesse "então, vamos ver se você merece me ter como sua namorada.....esse é o seu teste" (nossa ela falou tudo isso com um sorriso- tá comentário besta,já estou me retirando).

A tão esperada apresentação começou, tudo correu bem, Kagome cantava muito bem, e Inuyasha também, e sem tirar os olhos de Kikyou,a banda estava perfeita, Kagome já sabia no que aquele show ia terminar, e já havia tomado uma decisão, segundo ela, a única decisão possível, já estavam se preparando para tocar a última música da noite, quando.........

-é galera, infelizmente essa é a última música,mas eu gostaria de oferecer ela, para uma garota muito especial, tenho certeza que ela sabe que é ela, nem adianta insistirem não vou disser seu nome.....- Inuyasha dá língua pra o pessoal que gritava "quem é? Quem é?". Enquanto Kagome, tentava não demonstrar a pontada que levou no coração ao ouvir isso, o toque da música começou, era Inuyasha que começava a cantar, logo viria a sua parte e ela precisava se concentrar, não tinha outra saída, teria realmente que fazer aquilo..........

(broken-evanescence- por favor tentem ler essa parte escutando a música, tipo eu me sinto mais no clima quando escuto a música,bem e nessa fic vai ter algumas músicas,mas a principal avi ser essa,então prestem atenção nela:P)

INUYASHA  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Inuyasha e Kagome

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Inuyasha  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

Kagome  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
Theres's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Refrão  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Solo

Refrão 2X

Inuyasha

You've gone away  
Two don't feel me here, anymore

_**Despedaçado **_

Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e tomar sua dor  
Eu ainda tenho sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
Quero te abraçar bem e roubar sua dor

Porque eu fico fraco quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

Você se foi pra longe, e eu não me sinto mais

O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo  
Eu quero te abraçar bem, você toma minha dor  
Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e nada pelo que lutar  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

Porque eu fico fraco quando fico exposto  
E eu não me sinto forte o bastante  
Porque eu fico fraco quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

Porque eu fico frágil quando fico exposto  
E eu não me sinto forte o bastante  
Porque eu me sinto fraco quando estou só  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

Porque eu fico fraco quando fico solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

Você se foi, você não me sente mais.

A música acabou e com o fim dessa,o mundo de Kagome virou de cabeça pra baixo, Kikyou subiu no pequeno palco,e não disse nada,aproximou-se de Inu e o beijou, a platéia assobiava e batia palmas, para o mais novo casal.

-e aí filha, como foi à apresentação de hoje?- a mãe de Kagome perguntava alegre ao ver a filha chegar.

-foi perfeita,mamãe.......- tudo que sua voz transmitia naquele momento era tristeza.

-porque voltou tão cedo,ainda são 10 horas, porque não ficou para ver as outras apresentações? – a mãe notara a tristeza da filha e tentava arrancar o motivo.

-éramos a atração principal, acabou nosso show e eu quis voltar pra cá.- Kagome falava a ponto de chorar .

-entendo,então vá descansar querida.

-vou sim. – ela se arrastou até seu quarto chegando lá desabou na cama,pois o travesseiro na cabeça,e abafou os seus soluços, não agüentava mais, o melhor era liberar logo toda essa tristeza. – " acabou.............."

Amanheceu mais o céu estava nublado, assim como o coração de Kagome, flores chegaram em sua casa, eram de Houjo, falando que a apresentação do dia anterior tinha sido o máximo,ele não foi o único, sempre depois da primeiro show do ano, era assim, muitos garotos, na maioria metidos enviavam mensagens, querendo conhecê-la, sair com ela, entre outras coisas........... a mesma coisa aconteceu, com as outras bandas, que foram formadas naquele colégio, seu colégio era famoso, então era bem fácil fazer fama lá, com qualquer atividade que escolhesse, bastava ser bom naquilo que escolheu..............

Bem, ela passou a manhã inteira dentro do quarto, saiu apenas para comer, a tarde Sango e Rin, tentaram falar com ela mais ela se recusou,a mãe terminou sabendo o porquê pelas garotas,mas achou melhor deixar Kagome com a tristeza dela, sabia que quando fosse para sair daquele quarto, ela sairia..........

A segunda feira chegou, o caminho para a escola, ela fez calada e séria,mas assim que pôs os pés no colégio, sorriu, estava na hora de começar a fingir,foi cumprimentada por muitos, sorrio e agradeceu a todos,falou com Sango e Rin como se nada tivesse acontecido, estava tudo normal, até falara com Inuyasha, que disse animado que estava namorando a Kikyou, ela também sorrio e disse que estava feliz por ele,mas pediu que no final da aula tivessem uma reunião com toda a banda.

-hei, K-chan, que mistério é esse?- dizia Kouga impaciente

- calma, falta a Rin, ela já tá chegando.......- ela é interrompida pela porta que se abre, eles estavam na sala de aula da Kagome.

-já cheguei pode ir falando.

-bem,já que todos estão aqui, eu queria anunciar que eu quero sair da banda......- todos presentes ficaram assustados,e ela permaneceu a sorrir.

-você está maluca Kagome? Você não pode sair.- Inuyasha foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-que nada Inu, você canta muito bem, e podem ter certeza que vai ficar tudo bem com vocês, e a Rin também canta muito bem, ela pode ficar no meu lugar.

-a num vem não Kagome, eu não gosto de cantar em público.

-é, K-chan você não pode sair, se você sair, estou fora.- Kouga falou sério

-a não exagera Kouga, você fica, não vem não, sei que você adora está na banda.- ela continuava a sorrir.

-então, podemos ao menos saber o motivo? – era Sango quem fazia a pergunta, ela não havia se pronunciado até o momento e não parecia assustada com a decisão de Kagome.

-claro que podem.- Kagome não se deixou abalar pela pergunta de Sango e continuou - o motivo é simples, não estou me sentindo bem na banda, quero sair, além do que, passo todo o meu tempo vago ensaiando com vocês, sabe quero fazer outras coisas.E além do mais sei que vocês vão ficar bem sem mim, qualquer coisa que precisarem sabem onde me achar, OK? – Ela sorriu piscou o olho e saiu da sala, sem mas explicações.

Continua.................

Aí ta a solução de Kagome para os problemas dela.....mas será que isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa?

Bem, aqui está mais um capitulo e por favor quem puder leia os capítulos escutando as músicas que eu coloquei, sei lá fica mais ,mais, ah,não sei explicar simplesmente eu me sinto mais envolvida na história quando leio com a música... mas vocês que sabem.

**Kassie-chan:** qual seu nick novo? Ahhhh adorei porque você ta gostando!!!!!!!!! E bem se eu já passei por essa situação,infelizmente sim.......e muito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ah nunca tenho muita sorte:p mas como você falou fazer o que né?ahhhhhhhh não esqueça do e-mail que lhe mandei:p

Bjus e abraços e xaus.

**Loba**: juro que tou fazendo o possível para atualizar rápido, acho que tou conseguindo........espero que goste da continuação e não desista de mim....por favor...ah, li suas fics adorei!!!!! Principalmente........................hei tb num gosto nem um pouco da barro, e é bem difícil de matar, por mim ela derretia e pronto mas fazer o que né? Se Rumiko não quer:P ah e valeu por ter comentado em Usako também:P

**Nehurotika:**ah como falei a cima detesto a barro......mas acho que vou terminar colocado ela com Inu em outra fic minha, mas não é por livre e espontânea vontade, já que a história é baseada em fatos reais............bem vc perguntou se vai ter história com os outros casais? Agora que vc me lembrou:P até poderá ter,mas acho meio difícil eu **focalizar mesmo**, já que minha Idea inicial era só entre Inu e Kag e KIKYOU(ECA)...bem mas nunca se sabe, mas vai ter algumas coisinhas com os outros casais :P Ah boa viagem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)

**JuHh-chan: **que bom que você gosto e que bom que vc também não gosta de Kikyou!!!!!!!!!!!!ahhhhh tb acho que Inu e k-chan são muito fofix juntos......mas sou má e não vou deixá-los juntos.....ao menos por enquanto,mas sei lá tudo pode mudar na minha cabeça, tipo o final ta na minha cabeça.....mas pode mudar, cheguei a essa conclusão quando fiz o capitulo 6 dessa fic, pois mudei muito a idéia inicial.................bem bjus xaus.......e continue lendo......

**KgOmE-cHn**: bem pelo visto ninguém aqui gosta de Kikyou ou como todas falaram da BARRO, ta ela realmente é inconveniente..........hum e vou fazer o possível para eles não demorarem a descobrir que curtem um ao outro.......mas nunca se sabe.....por favor o.o'não desista da fic!!!!!!!!!!!:p xauzinho e adorei o comentário!!!!!:p

Bem gente vou ficando por aqui.....ate a próxima................

Hina

Bem gente o capitulo ta curtinho,mas vou compensar vocês, postando logo na segunda o outro e atualizando sensação,acho..........


	5. Primeira parte: Frio!

**Capitulo V : Frio......orelhas.....quente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,eu adorei o titulo desse capitulo, vocês vão entender direitinho o que eu quis dizer.....podem ter certeza, já minha irmã que viu quando eu coloquei o titulo num entendeu nada, também o capítulo ainda num tava escrito, é por que ela não tem paciência mesmo.............vou indo porque eu só falo besteiras :p**

**Hina**

**Primeira parte: Frio.......**

Não puderam evitar Kagome saiu da banda,Sango e Rin ocultaram,mas acharam melhor assim, quem sabe ela poderia esquecer Inuyasha se afastando dele,era uma possibilidade, pequena é verdade,mas existente. Sango e Rin estavam determinadas a ajudar Houjo no que ele precisasse queria que o garoto conquistasse a amiga logo, o quanto antes melhor.

Passara 2 dias desde a saída de Kagome do grupo e Houjo acabara de descobrir o que havia acontecido, estava curioso,achava que Kagome cantava muito bem, e parecia gostar do que fazia, não resistiu a curiosidade,eles dois estavam caminhando rumo a um parquinho, onde tomariam um sorvete, ele encarava a garota cheio de perguntas e ela percebendo seu olhar o retribuiu com um sorriso, era a chance do garoto, ela parecia de bom humor agora ele poderia perguntar.....

-eh......Kagome-chan?

-sim, Houjo-kun,o que quer saber? Percebo que está curioso, com algo.- ela sorriu docemente para o garoto.

-é que eu soube que você deixou a banda, é verdade?

-é sim....- novamente o sorriso

-mas porque? Você parecia gostar muito.

- é verdade eu gostava muito.........- pelo olhar da jovem passou um pouco de tristeza, mas logo ela recuperou o sorriso.

-falo sério, vi todas as suas apresentações o ano passado, você cantava com o coração, adorava cantar, sua voz...não sei nem explicar.......a apresentação passada, também foi maravilhosa,mas você.......-ele hesitou um pouco.

- eu o que? – ela realmente estava um pouco curiosa com o que o rapaz iria dizer, talvez não fosse nada de importante,mas queria saber.

-você estava diferente,não sei explicar direito,mas você não parecia feliz, e me transmitiu uma tristeza......-ele viu a expressão da garota mudar – ah, desculpe-me, não era bem assim que pretendia falar.

-tudo bem Houjo-kun, você está certo,e aí está o motivo da minha saída.

-entendo.

A conversa desagradável encerrou ali mesmo, passaram a falar do colégio, de algumas fofocas,falar mal de alguns professores elogiaram outros, e assim seguiu aquela tarde, Houjo respeitou a vontade de Kagome e não a questionou sobre várias coisas que desejava saber.

A semana passou rápido, Kagome se distanciara de Inuyasha, e se aproximara de Sango, Rin, Mirok e Houjo, MIrok, resolveu entrar no jogo das garotas de juntar Kagome e Houjo, ele sabia dos sentimentos de K-chan por Inuyasha e sabia que este estava namorando e era cabeça dura,não deixaria Kikyou por Kagome.

Bem, como estava dizendo a semana passou, chegou o sábado e Houjo resolveu visitar Kagome em casa, essa já o esperava ele queria falar algo para ela..........

-boa tarde Houjo-kun.- sorria a garota.

-boa tarde Kagome-chan

-vamos entre, aluguei um filme para vermos.

-legal.- assistiram ao filme Houjo nada falou, Kagome estava um pouco nervosa,e sempre fora curiosa não era agora que deixaria de ser.- filme legal.

-é....Houjo?

-sim.

-é que você disse que tinha algo para me falar, o que é?- estava nervosa, mas mantinha o sorriso.

- é que........- o garoto agora estava sério, eles estavam sentados no mesmo sofá, então ele aproveitou para se aproximar dela,e pegou suas mãos entre as suas.- Kagome ,eu queria te dizer que...........-Kagome apertou as mãos dele como se desse forças para que ele prosseguisse- bem, é que já faz algum tempo que eu venho te observando e eu.....eu percebi que.......é.... eu percebi que eu me apaixonei por você.- ele viu a garota abrir a boca para dizer algo,mas não deixou. – por favor ,não responda agora pensa um pouco.......-ele sorriu para K-chan e continuou- vamos para uma festa na próxima sexta?

-ah....eh....Houjo.....-ela sabia que ele gostava dela,mas não esperava que ele agisse daquela forma,ela tinha que dizer que não o correspondia,mas ele simplesmente não queria ouvi-la, Sentiu-se vencida- claro Houjo-kun,vamos sim, para essa festa............

-bem agora eu vou embora, até segunda.

-tá xau.- o garoto beijou-lhe a testa e foi embora,pediu para que ela não lhe acompanhasse a porta e ela assim fez, mas quando ouviu a porta da frente sendo fechada, correu para seu quarto se trancou e deslizou lentamente pela porta, já não agüentava mais fingir – "por quanto tempo eu terei que sorri, sem vontade?...."- e ela desatou a chorar,perdera Inuyasha mas agora ganhava um garoto maravilhoso o que fazer? Não queria magoá-lo........

segunda-feira, intervalo.....

-ah, K-chan, conta logo o que aconteceu no sábado........- Rin, falava animadíssima, pois vira Houjo aquela manhã e ele estava radiante o motivo deveria ser Kagome.

-eh....o houjo se declarou pra mim..........- ela falou um pouco corada.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- o grito das amigas ecoou na sala, fazendo todos os alunos presentes as olharem curiosos.

-e você o que disse? – Sango pulava de animação.

-não disse, nada, ele não me deixou.........- antes que pudesse continuar, Rin a interrompeu

-quer dizer que ele te calou com um beijo???- ela imaginava a cena radiante.

-claro que não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- K-chan estava violentamente vermelha.

-então porque ele não te deixou responder?- Sango questionara perdendo um pouco da animação.

-medo talvez.....bem, sei que ele me chamou para ir a uma festa sexta, e eu aceitei....

-quer dizer que está gostando um pouco dele K-chan? – Sango perdia AINDA MAIS A ANIMAÇÃO

-sabem que não vai ser assim tão fácil.

-bem a questão agora é saber, a que festa ele te convidou, pois a banda se apresentará em uma festa e...........- Sango agora estava completamente séria, pois tinha certeza que Kikyou estava lá e não sabia o que esperar da garota, não queria que Kagome visse mais uma vez a cena de Inuyasha beijando Kikyou.

-entendi Sango,mas mesmo que seja a mesma festa, eu irei não posso me esconder para sempre.........acreditem vou está preparada para tudo.............

-"hum, que saco.........bem ao menos essa semana teremos ensaios atrás de ensaios........hum,como será agora que não tenho mas a Kagome.......ora, e quando foi que teve? o que você quer dizer é : como será o show agora que você não tem a Kagome para lhe ajudar nas músicas. Não é isso? Claro que sim, ou porque eu reclamaria de perder a Kagome se nunca a "- ele virou e parou esperando a pessoa que tinha gritado seu nome chegar até ele.

-ah, Inuyasha eu estava te procurando por todo o lugar.- era Kikyou que mantinha a mesma expressão séria de sempre, estavam namorado, mas ela não mudava e nem o tratava com carinho, só fazia isso quando estavam na presença de alguém,ela só o deixava beijar-lhe quando havia alguém considerado popular por perto, mas isso parecia não incomodar Inuyasha, ela gostava dela como ela era,não era???

- o que quer? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e enlaçando a cintura dela,ela ia se afastar mas alguém passou por perto e ela terminou por beijá-lo de leve. ele ainda com os lábios dela sob os seus, pensou.....-"frio.........",então o que quer? –ele perguntou novamente,ao se separarem,ela se afastou dele e falou.

-nada de importante, só queria saber se na próxima apresentação você vai oferecer uma música pra mim.......você vai? - ele olhava pela janela do corredor, viu Kagome partir sorridente,com Houjo e sem voltar o olhar pra namorada,respondeu.

-se você quiser.....

- Kagome , desça logo filha, o Houjo já está aqui para apanhá-la.

-ah,não precisa apresá-la não Senhora Higurashi.-o garoto falou encabulado.

-ah,não querido,senão vocês podem se atrasar........-a senhora foi interrompida pela chegada da filha.

-não precisa se preocupar mãe, já estou aqui.-ela apareceu sorrindo,houjo não se conteve e terminou falando na frente da mãe dela mesmo.

-você está Linda........- ele ficou extremamente vermelho ao ouvir os risinhos da SEnhora Higurashi.

-obrigada, Houjo-kun.- ela estava um pouco corada, enlaçou seu braço no do garoto e partiram dali.

(como ela ta vestida? Ela está simples,uma calça jeans,um jeans nem claro nem escuro,dois bolsos atrás, um em forma de quadrado na frente,do lado esquerdo e outro na forma de um quadrado menor,fechado com um botão na frente da perna direita, nos pés uma sandálias pretas, com um salto baixo,não gostava de saltos altos, os cabelos estavam em um rabo de cavalo alto,e a franja estava de lado, a blusa era preta,extremamente,normal, sem nenhum decote,a diferença e que ela parava na cintura da garota e na parte de baixo continha um laço preto de cetim, que ajudava colar a blusa a cintura da garota.)

Não demoraram a chegar no local, era a mesma festa da apresentação da banda,como sempre seria a primeira atração,mas ainda não tinha começado a tocar, Inuyasha vira Kagome chegar e ia falar com ela, fazia tempo que não falava com ela,sentiu o braço de Kikyou lhe puxar com força, ela estava o puxando para conhecer mais um daqueles amigos dela, para ele eram todos uns metidos mais fazer o que, tudo por ela, olhou mais uma vez e achou Kagome conversando animadamente com Sango e Mirok,desistiu de falar com ela e foi lá conhecer um tal de Narak.

- K-chan, você tem certeza que vai ficar bem,mesmo se ver o que não quer?- Sango perguntava receosa,pela a amiga está lá,pressentia que aquela noite as coisas iam se complicar mais um pouco.

-está tudo bem Sango-chan, Relaxe um pouco,eu tenho certeza que agüento tudo...........-ela falava isso mas não tinha a menor idéia de como reagiria se visse Inuyasha e Kikyou mostrando toda a felicidade que lhes rodeava naquele momento, enquanto ela fingia está feliz.

O show foi mais calmo do que se esperava,Inuyasha estava se saindo bem sozinho,mas ele encarava Kagome o tempo todo,não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, já essa não percebia, quem percebeu foi Houjo,que como se quisesse mostrar a todos presentes que ela estava com ele,a abraçou por trás e não a soltou mais......Em fim chegou a tão esperada hora, para Kikyou a última música ela pedira para ele dedicar pra ela,queria ouvir seu nome sendo ouvido por todos,queriam que todos soubessem quem era ela.......

-bem gente, como na outra apresentação vou dedicar a última música a uma garota muito especial,mas novamente não vou lhe dizer o nome.......

-"o que ele pensa que está falando....porque não diz meu nome?....ora seu............"- ela pensava assim,mas mesmo assim sorria, pois os que sabiam do namoro deles, lhe lançaram olhares, as garotas olhares de inveja,já os garotos de cobiça..."bem,não importa todo o nosso colégio,pelo menos,vai ficar com inveja de mim, quando me vir da um beijo nele.....além do mais os que não souberem meu nome......tenho certeza que vão procurar saber........"

-"eu devia sair daqui agora.....mas não posso o Houjo pode desconfiar de algumas coisa......terei que enfrentar.........além do mais o Houjo parece está tão feliz,em está aqui não quero estragar....ora, pense em alguma coisa Kagome.........mais por que ele tinha que cantar logo uma das minhas músicas preferidas....porque???"- Kagome estava um tanto inquieta,mas não se desvencilhou do abraço de Houjo, Inuyasha cantava..........

**_Garotos! _**

_**(Leoni)**_

_Seus olhos e seus olhares milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres seus truques e confusões_

_Se espalham pelos pêlos, boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você me levam sempre onde querem_

-"ah,para Inu,por favor.....vou acabar chorando.......e não olha pra mim......."- Kagome suplica internamente para sair dali.

_Garotos_

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios _

_Garotos_

_**Nunca dizem não**_

_Garotos_

_Como eu **sempre tão espertos**_

_Perto de uma mulher são só garotos_

_Perto de uma mulher são só garotos_

-"simplesmente não consigo tirar os olhos de você........porque?......porque? porque?"-Inuyasha continuava,sem mostrar sinal do seu conflito.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo _

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_Eu já não me importo comigo_

_Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e seus laços_

_São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço _

_Aqui de palhaço seguindo seus passos_

-Kagome está tudo bem?- Houjo percebeu a inquietude da garota e resolveu perguntar,apenas recebeu um sorriso com resposta.acreditando que ela estava bem, voltou a curtir a música,estava adorando aquilo tudo, já K-chan, voltou seus olhos para o palco e continuou o jogo de olhares com Inuyasha, fazia tanto tempo que os dois não se falavam,ela sentia muito a falta dele,mas não poderia se aproximar dele agora,ainda não estava pronta,para saber da felicidade do garoto.

_Garotos _

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos_

_**Nunca dizem não**_

_Garotos_

_Como eu **sempre tão espertos **_

_Perto de uma mulher são só garotos_

_Perto de uma mulher são só garotos_

_Se espalham pelos pêlos, boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você me levam sempre onde querem_

_Garotos _

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios _

_Garotos _

_**Nunca dizem não**_

_Garotos _

_Como eu **sempre tão espertos** _

_Perto de uma mulher _

_São só ......_

_**(Repete refrão).**_

A música terminou,e logo subiu ao palco Kikyou,houve muito barulho,mas Houjo não ligava nem um pouco para o que se passava lá, ele se preocupava em beijar o pescoço de Kagome, sem prestar atenção a mais nada, já K-chan, olhava com olhos apavorados para a cena que via, Inyasha e Kikyou.......

-"ele deve gostar muito dela..............parece ter tanta ternura nesse beijo ao mesmo tempo que tem desejo......."- Kagome pensava com os olhos marejados.

Já no palco e ainda com os lábios de Kikyou sob os seus,ele pensava e queria entender...........

-"frio.........frios, estão sempre frios.......nenhum sentimento....porque toda vez que me beija eu não sinto nada, só frieza......é tudo tão mecânico.........." – se separaram ele olhou para ela sério, mas logo sorriu,acenou para a sua platéia e se retirou,já Kagome não agüentava mais, aquele sorriso dele, ele estava feliz,devia ficar feliz por ele, e estava só que não ia conseguir conter as lágrimas por mais tempo.

-Houjo, vamos embora daqui.....-ela puxou o garoto pelo braço, o tirando dos seus devaneios,pois esse continuava a beijá-la sem nem perceber nada.

Saíram rápido dali, o garoto nada entendia, mas não queria contrariá-la, seguiram boa parte do caminho em silêncio,quando estavam passando por um parquinho,bem pequeno,lá só tinha um escorrego,balanços,uma gangorra e uma caixa de areia,ficava perto da casa de Kagome, ela parou naquele parque e sentou em um dos balanços, Houjo ficou a sua frente sem entender nada,com um gesto ela pediu para que ele sentasse no balanço que ficava ao seu lado.......

- eu não te respondi até hoje.........-ela olhou pelo canto do olho para ver a reação do garoto,ele permanecia quieto e parecia um pouco assustado.

Continua..............

Bem, ai ta pessoal,tou mandando esse rapidinho...para compensar o capitulo anterior que foi uma droga...bem, agora acho que deu para entender um pouco o titulo do capitulo...espero que estejam gostando e mandem reviews.........

Até o próximo!!!!!!!!!HIna.

gente desculpa, eu queria responder as novas reviews,mas o meu e-mail ,não tá abrindo, então como tinha que atualizar hoje, já que amanha vou pra uma festa(arrastada mas vou) tá aí o capitulo e respondo as reviews no proximo...desculpa mesmo....espero que esse capitulo valha apena:P


	6. Segunda parte: Orelhas!

**Capitulo VI : Frio...orelhas...quente!**

**Segunda parte : Orelhas!**

- eu não te respondi até hoje...-ela olhou pelo canto do olho para ver a reação do garoto,ele permanecia quieto e parecia um pouco assustado- você disse que estava apaixonado por mim, e pelo que entendi quer namorar comigo...-o garoto concordou com a cabeça e ela continuou- pois eu aceito.- Houjo se levantou e voltou a ficar de frente a ela, hiper feliz e antes dele se abaixar para ficar na mesma altura dela, ela levantou.- mas antes eu preciso te explicar umas coisas...-ela não agüentou e lágrimas caíram pela sua face.

- Kagome...-ele limpou suas lagrimas, mas essas insistiam em cair

-Houjo, eu preciso te explicar essa minha decisão...eu na verdade sou apaixonada por outro garoto,mas ...-houjo continuou calado, iria esperar ela terminar.é impossível...então eu queria que você soubesse que se nós namorarmos ...eu estarei te usando para esquecer outro,essa é a verdade,e você é que decide se vai querer ir em frente com isso ou não.- as lagrimas agora caiam sem parar,Houjo sorrio,ela o encarou assustada- eu não quero te machucar...

-sei disso...e mesmo sabendo de tudo ainda te quero como namorada...vou fazer de tudo para você esquecer esse cara...basta você me dá uma chance...- ele limpou os últimos vestígios de lágrimas da garota,acariciou seu rosto e ainda sorrindo aproximou-se dela,sentiu a respiração dela compassada,enquanto a sua estava totalmente fora de controle,continuou e acabou com a distância que havia entre eles,ele a beijava com ternura e era retribuído,aprofundou o beijo e se sentiu nas nuvens.

-"sem sentimento...tudo muito mecânico...nem parece que essa sou eu...não me sinto dentro de mim, parece que estou sem alma..."- ela pensava ainda o beijando,o problema não estava com ele, ele estava passando todo o seu sentimento,através daquele beijo, o problema estava com ela que parecia não receber nada e nem transmitir nada,mas o garoto estava muito feliz para perceber isso.

O final de semana foi uma maravilha para Houjo,ele passou tanto o sábado como o domingo visitando Kagome,ela sorria e aparentava está bem, todos que os visem pesavam que eram um casal perfeito e feliz, no colégio a noticia não demorou a se espalhar, Rin e sango estavam adorando saber disso e Kagome se esforçava para demonstrar uma felicidade incrível,o que convencia em parte suas amigas...

Quanto a Inuyasha nem sinal dele,eles não se falaram passaram-se duas semanas,kagome saia sorridente pelos corredores,iria à sala de música, Rin havia lhe pedido para encontríla lá para pegar uma música que ela não estava encontrando a melodia certa, queria que Kagome a ajudasse, estava quase chegando lóó parou para tomar água no bebedouro e foi ainda lá que escutou uma voz bem conhecida...

-mas eu...tá bem eu vou levíla lá mas depois vou pra casa não gosto muito desse tipo de festa, agora se comporta.- K-chan não pode evitar sua curiosidade era grande e como da outra vez, ela se escondeu para ouvir a conversa de Inuyasha,ele estava falando com KiKyou.

-hum...não me importo se não quiser ficar lîa verdade esquece vou com Narak...

-ah, esse cara de novo,não já disse que não gosto dele...-ele parecia zangado mas a garota a frente dele,ninguém sabia dizer o que se passava na cabeça dela.

-bem, falando no Narak, ele tem uma coisa que pode te ajudar.

-como assim? Não preciso de ajuda.

-tem certeza-ela falou apontando para as orelhas dele.- você devia pensar no caso de sumir com essas orelhas...

-como- ele já não estava mais irritado, seus olhos agora transmitiam surpresa.

-ora, não quero namorar um meio-youkai, você bem que poderia decidir se quer virar um humano completo logo, ou até mesmo um youkai desde que ficasse com a aparência do Narak...

-você está louca- ele tinha tristeza no olhar,mas não fez nada a garota a sua frente.

-falo sério,não gosto dessa sua aparência,principalmente dessas orelhas de cachorro, você devia pensar no caso...Narak me disse que ele tem uma tal de jóia de quatro almas que é capaz disso e de muito mais coisas,mas que ele não precisa mais dela,pois já conseguiu tudo que queria e um pouco mais...acho que podia pedir a ele por você, o que acha- Inuyasha nada respondeu estava pasmo demais para falar algo e ela continuou.-ah,mas parece que falta um fragmento dessa jóia e só se pode fazer esse tipo de pedido com ela inteira...ah lembrei, ele falou que o único fragmento que falta está com aquela amiguinha sua...a aguada.-foi aquele comentário que fez ele acordar.

-a K-chan não é aguada.-ele falou totalmente irritado.

-tá eu sei, ela é bonita e tal, mas vem cá pensa direitinho no que eu te falei, sei que com isso as coisas vão melhorar muito entre nós...pensa bem, tenho certeza que você também não gosta dessa sua aparência...bem, xau.- ela se aproximou dele, já estava ficando acostumada a beijílo e foi isso que fez,lhe deu um selinho e foi embora, o deixando pensativo,ele entrou na sala de musica e se sentou no banquinho do piano.

-"ela tem razão odeio a minha aparência..."- ele não pode continuar com a sua tortura interior,pois naquele momento a porta do local se abriu revelando Kagome, que quando viu que o garoto lhe olhava sorriu.

-você viu a Rin?

-ah, ela já foi com o meu irmão.- ele continuava triste pelo que tinha ouvido,mas algo dentro dele estava feliz,em ver sua amiga sua primeira amiga.

-ela deixou a letra de uma música por aqui- a garota procurava sob o birô a letra, Inuyasha se levantou e foi ate ela com a expressão triste,lhe entregou um papel e Kagome ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que foi, sabia o que tinha acontecido,não queria mexer na ferida dele,mas ele parecia tão triste...mas não foi preciso ela falr nada.

-faz tempo que a gente não se fala...-ele começou e se sentou numa parte mais alta no chão,onde o professor normalmente ficava a aula toda.

-verdade,aconteceu tantas coisas...-Kagome sentou ao lado dele com a letra da música em mãos.

-K-chan?

-hum...-ela lhe sorriu era o melhor sorriso que ele via naquelas duas longas semanas.

-eh..você acha...-ele criava coragem para perguntar e ela não tirava o sorriso do rosto,aquilo dava uma vontade quase que incontrolável em Inuyasha, queria abraçíla,mas se conteve.-você acha as minhas orelhas horríveis? –ele perguntou de uma vez a garota sorrio mais ainda e soltou a letra da música de lado e rapidamente estava de joelhos atrás dele.

-ih, fala sério Inu, sabe que amo essas orelhinhas, são muito fofix-ela falava com as duas mãos atacando as orelhas dele.

-hei...pára com isso- ele tentava tirar as mãos dela de lá e tentava também não sorrir,mas não pode evitar,terminou tirando as mãos dela e se virou para encaríla quando a viu, sabia que ela estava pronta para dá outro bote nas orelhas dele, gargalhou segurando as mãos dela com força,não para machucíla e ainda rindo falou.- você é louca- ela revirou os olhos e mexeu a boca de forma engraçada, o que apenas provocou mais risos,por parte dele.

é ta bom, pode rir de mim,mas falei a verdade...vou indo,tenho que ir pra casa, ajeitar essa música e ainda fazer lição...-novamente ela fez aquela cara engraçada.

-certo pode ir...mas só porque eu deixo- ele brincou.

-ih, até parece que eu não iria se você dissesse que era para eu ficar...xau.- ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu, deixando um Inuyasha vermelho para trás.

Noite ou melhor comecinho de noite,tipo umas 7 horas. Inuyasha se encontrava no seu quarto, inquieto não conseguiu parar de pensar no que KiKyou falou,não sabia se queria ser humano ou youkai,nunca tivera pensado nessa possibilidade, sempre pensou que isso não fosse possível...Bem,mas o problema não era decidir em ser humano ou youkai, o problema estava no fato dela não gostar da aparência atual dele,já que com o passar do tempo ele havia se desencanado disso, pois quando era pequeno nunca fora aceito em nenhuma das raças, ate que cresceu e ganhou amigos ,além é claro, do apoio da família...

Porém o que Inuyasha pensava agora era um pouquinho diferente ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquela conversa com Kagome da cabeça e foi pensando nisso...

Kagome, estava em casa, estava em sua cama sem fazer nada além de pensar,decidiu tomar banho, um banho bem demorado já que queria afastar certos pensamentos da cabeça...

-"droga...como ele pode gostar tanto dela? Ah...respira fundo Kagome e esquece isso, amanhã é feriado e a sexta também vai ser, então você terá quatro dias de puro relaxamento...ora vamos... cá pra nós vão ser quatro dias de puro TÉDIO!"-ainda no chuveiro K-chan, ouviu o telefone tocar e depois que ele parou de tocar ela voltou aos seus pensamentos.- "aí alguém liga pra você nesse feriadão maravilhoso...e pergunta: K-chan o que você está fazendo nesse feriado? Aí você responde-tenho visitado muito um site...aí a pessoa: sério qual, você: ah, um bem interessante, chamado tedio alguma coisa (o site que eu quero colocar não sai,droga,hina:( )... ta exagerei,mas..."- os loucos pensamentos de Kagome são interrompidos por batidas na porta do banheiro.

-Kagome filha, telefone pra você...- era sua mãe batendo na porta incessantemente.

-ah mãeee, eu tou tomando banho...

-nada disso você já tá nesse chuveiro a meia hora, se enrola nessa toalha e vem atender.

-ah que coisa- mesmo contrariada ela desliga o chuveiro, enrola-se na toalha e sai com uma cara emburrada.- quem é?

-atenda.- a mãe dela estende o telefone para ela e sorri, sem escolha ela pega o fone e ainda emburada atende.

-alô?

-oi K, eu não queria te tirar do banho mas quando sua mãe disse que você já tava a meia hora debaixo do chuveiro, pedi para ela te tirar de lá...

-ah, Inuyasha como você é malvado...- a expressão dela já havia mudado estava uma expressão confusa, de quem não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz.

-ih, nem vem, o assunto que eu tenho pra falar pra você é importante.

- o que foi- ela arregalou os olhos e seu tom de voz mudou, percebendo isso Inu riu do outro lado.

- hei, calma, só quero te fazer uma pergunta.

-faz logo, tá me deixando curiosa.- ela ouviu outra risada dele.

- olha que você termina morrendo de tanta curiosidade...

-ah, não me enrola pergunta logo. -ela o interrompe

-tàa pergunta é a seguinte...você ficaria com raiva de mim se eu me tornasse humano?

-ah, Inu...

-responde.

-eu não ficaria com raiva não...mas também ficaria com saudades das suas orelhinhas.-ele sorriu do outro lado, só que é claro que ela nem imaginava que ele tava sorrindo.

-e se eu me tornasse um youkai completo?

-também não ficaria com raiva.

ótimo, era só isso que eu queria saber...xau.

-que? Xau.- ela ouviu o outro lado ser desligado, e sem querer entender muita coisa, foi para o seu quarto, levando o telefone pra base e foi pra làtrocou de roupa,colocou uma saia preta de tecido mole, e uma blusa folgadona,branca com um símbolo preto na frente e atrás uma frase em preto. Deitou em sua cama e começou a ouvir música.

Não muito longe dali Inuyasha,fazia o mesmo estava deitado em sua cama ouvindo música quando uma lembrança lhe veio a mente...

flashback

Férias de verão, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam com 9 e 8 anos,estavam na Goshinboku, K-chan brincava com algumas flores e Inu estava encostado, especificamente sentado e encostado na árvore...

- Inu porque você ta com essa cara, zangada- K-chan sorriu para o garotinho e colocou a cabeça no colo dele deitando-se.

-eu não tou zangado.-ele continuava com aquela carinha meiga de brabinho.

-então o que você tem- a menina insistiu e começou com seu ataque, levantando as mãos, para alcançar as orelhas dele,mas ele desviou.

-hum..é que não tem nada pra fazer...hei, solta.- ela tinha conseguido alcançar as orelhinhas,mas pra isso ele terminou ficando um pouco inclinado na direção dela.

-não solto não...elas são muito lindas!

-só você acha isso K-chan.- a garota sorria e continuava a alisar aquelas orelhas fofix.-agora solta elas.

-Inu- ela soltou e encarou o garoto, com aqueles olhinhos brilhando.

- que foi- ele se inclinou pra encaríla.

-você promete, que mesmo que você não deixe os outros pegarem na sua orelha...você sempre vai deixar eu pegar- ela tinha esperança nos olhos o que deixava ela tão meiguinha que Inu não resistiu.

-tá eu prometo...não vou deixar ninguém pegar nelas,mas você sempre vai poder, ta bom assim- ele voltou a posição normal e ficou vermelhinho.

-ah...que bom- ela levantou um pouco e novamente atacou as orelhinhas, só que bem mais rápido o que fez ele ficar cara a cara com ela.- Inu você ficou vermelhinho.-o garoto ficou mais vermelho ainda e se livrou das mãos dela voltando a posição normal, e com um movimento rápido,pôs ela sentada entre suas pernas, já ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

-nem vem K, não fiquei vermelho não.

-ah não claro que não.- ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.- tou com soninho...- ela bocejou e se aconchegou mais nele.

-então dorme.- ele nem ligou e apenas apoiou sua cabeça na dela e também decidiu dá um cochilo.

fim do flashback

-"'hum...isso foi a tanto tempo...ih, tou vendo que eu não vou conseguir ficar aqui parado."- Inu pensou ainda em sua cama, olhou para o seu criado-mudo e pegou o telefone que ainda estava lá.

-alô?

-alô.

-A Kagome está por favor.

-ah, oi Inuyasha.

-oi, Srª. Higurashi, a Kagome não saiu não é?

-não querido, quem vai sair sou eu, vou com o vovô para uma festa, Kagome não quis ir.

-a cara dela.

é verdade, mas sinceramente não queria deixíla sozinha, já que o Souta viajou com o amiguinho.E ainda eu e o vovô vamos viajar amanhã...não sei o que faço para tirar essa menina de casa.

-ah, não se preocupe Srª Higurashi, eu cuido dela.- eles conversaram mais um pouco e depois de uns minutinhos a mãe de K-chan, foi até o quarto dela e bateu na porta e abriu.

-oh, mãe você nem me deixa curtir a minha deprê...-era a segunda vez que a mãe dela entrava no quarto em poucos minutos.- e essa música é legal, me deixa na minha deprê vai?

-mas é claro que não deixo, e toma o telefone, pra você.

-aí mãe porque não me falou logo...fiquei falando um bocado de coisas aqui.

-ah claro, agora ta preocupada, atende logo.- sua mãe sorri e sai do quarto fechando a porta.

é quem é- K-chan perguntou vermelha,pelo que a pessoa pode ter ouvido, desejava internamente que fosse Sango ou Rin assim não teria nada pra explicar.

-hei, que História é essa de deprê?

-Inuyasha- ela ficou um pouquinho apavorada,mas só um pouquinho.

-hei, não fuja...que deprê é essa? Não vai me dizer que é por causa do tonto do seu namorado. - ele terminou de falar e se sentiu afetado pelo que o próprio disse, já que se lembrou quando viu Kagome com Houjo pela primeira vez, e ainda teve que agüentar ver aqueles dois se beijando,não sabia o porquê mais ficou muito incomodado com a cena.

-não não é...porque está me ligando de novo-ela tentou relaxar.

-ah, você vai fugir? Não vai não, liguei pra dizer que estou indo aí e em 10 minutos quero que me encontre na Goshinboku.

-como?

-ah, só vai làta bom? Xau,beijos.

é ...outros.- ela desligou o aparelho ainda mais confusa do que da outra vez, e ele agora estava indo pra lá.

Continua...

Oie!

Bem acho que vocês já devem te entendido o titulo desse capitulo...ou melhor acho que todos já entenderam aquele titulo Frio...orelhas...quente, acho que agora ta na cara...gente tou adorando fazer essa fic, nem imaginava que ela me animaria tanto, achava que gostaria mais de escrever Sensação, mas até agora eu só tenho dois capítulos de Sensação enquanto burraburraburra...estou no 6 ou 7 ah sei lá...só sei que não esperava mais que 3 capítulos.

Bem eu vou para os comentários agora...que não são muitos(atualizando o meu comentário, ate que tem muitas reviews...uhúúúú)...mas nem se preocupem quem está lendo, não vou desistir de nenhuma das minhas fics,por que não recebo muitas reviews, queria receber é verdade...mas não consigo desistir de uma história só porque a galera não comenta, tipo tou falando muito, xauzinho!

Ah,mas antes dos comentários, eu quero mandar um recadinho pra um conhecido meu, que se ainda não desistiu de ler...vai ler..:P dãhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bem, Tiago tudo bom? Vocês não me manda nenhuma review não é:P hei, tive que atualizar esse recado já que você terminou me descobrindo,ahhhhh pra quem não ta entendendo nadaé o seguinte: Tiago é filho da madrinha da minha irmã, acho, e ele descobriu que eu tava escrevendo e quis ler o que eu escrevia...só que tipo nenhum conhecido meu ler...então fiquei meio que envergonhada e não deixei ele ler, então ele descobriu quem eu era sozinho entenderam?...bem, se algum outro conhecido meu estiver lendo é bom me avisar, pois não gosto nada de vcs lerem o que eu escrevo:P (ficou encabulada)...mas, voltando...e aí Tiago já que vc me achou,manera nas críticas e se quiser desistir de ler, eu topo:P,ta brincadeirinha,hum...mas agora vou realmente aos comentários...

Sailor Nmesis: valeu!espero não ter demorado muito:p hei, estou lendo suas fics e tou amando...então ficou realmente muito feliz de saber que vc tb ta lendo uma fic minha,valeu mesmo!beijus e ate a próxima!

Vivica: que bom , que você decidiu comentar as fics, eu também, no começo, não comentava, gostava das fics,mas não comentava,mas era porque eu não sabia como se fazia e quando aprendi achava que não fazia diferença,mas hoje vejo o quanto faz diferença, a cada vez que eu olho os comentários mais vontade tenho de escrever,por isso agora eu tb comento...mas mudando de assunto valeu mesmo por ler minha fic, e continua lendo ta, e eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra K-chan ficar com o Inu...:Pbjus ate o próximo:O

juHh-chan: se vc pode matar KikYOU? Bem...se você conseguir eu topo:p porque tipo aquela mulher não morre com nada...mas sério se tem uma personagem que eu quero aniquilar de qualquer anime esse personagem é ela...meu irmão não gosto dela mesmo:p então se quiser matíla eu te ajudo, se quiser ajuda é claro...mas tou aqui é só falar o plano que agente dá um jeito e puf, já era uma kikyou:P XO bjkus ate a próxima

Kassie-chan: oie!hum...seja só mais um pouquinho paciente por favor :O e já dei uma bibilhotada lá na sua fic e adorei...se precisar de mim é só chamar!hihihihihi, tou feliz porque você comentou e pq tou recebendo mas revies uhuúúúúúu!b-jokas xaus!ahhhh e ta tudo ótimo comigo e com vc,como ta o carnaval?

**Samy higurashi: se vc estiver lendo essa fic, peço mil perdões por sensação, vou continuar a escreve-la mas vai demorar um pouco, pois essas fics que tou atualizando é porque já tenho escrito os capítulos, tipo essa mesmo eu já tenho ate o 8 capitulo..mas sensação só tenho ate metade do terceiro, vou tentar fazer ate o quarto, amanhã e quem sabe saia rápido,mas se não sair me desculpa,mas eu vou continuíla:( **

**Nehurotika**:oie!tudo bom? Desculpa não ter respondido seu comentário antes,mas valeu mesmo...é Kikyou só faz atrapalhar mas é a vida...:P

**Mai Kawasumi R**: brigadão!eu amo as música desse fic,principalmente Broken e Missing e ...ah todas,todas mesmo, ah desculpa por não ter respondendo a sua review antes só que meu pc é meio temperamental só pega direito quando quer, acho que muita gente entende o que é ter um pc temperamental...ah,vou lá ler suas fics, estou com folga hoje...é carnaval...e aparentemente vou ficar em casa o dia todo, então estou lendo muiiiiiito tudo que posso, vou dá uma passadinha no seu profile...e se eu gosto de Eva? Hum...gosto sim, mas eu só acompanhei o manga ate o 12,mas assisti o anime,uma amiga me emprestou,mas é muiiito confuso o "final",se é que aquilo que ela me emprestou era o final...vou indo xauzinho e divirta-se nesse carnaval:P

**Kagome Naegino**:ahhhhhh,desculpa,mas eu sou meio assim mesmo com títulos...é porque a história vem na minha mente e o titulo vem junto e eu boto logo,pode não ter nada aver mas eu boto mesmo assim, sei lî..vou te dá um exemplo de com saem esses títulos, tipo assim tou pensando muito em algo que fiz ai de repente tenho a idéia de por isso numa fic,aí vem o titulo e boto sem pensar, burraburraburra,surgiu assim, eu estava pensando muito numa burrice que fiz,pó agi como um idiota com um garoto,que é melhor eu nem falar que é, e de repente me vi falando sozinha dizendo: "você é uma burraburraburra..." e isso eu tava na mina cama pronta pra dormir, então pulei da cama,liguei o pc e comecei a escrever,viu é loucura,então desculpa mesmo se o titulo ta louco:P bem, mas não desisti da fic por causa disso ok? B-jokas xaus:)

**Kagome-chan**:desculpa aí,por não ter respondido antes,mas é verdade pouco sgostam da KikYOU, MAS EU NÃO A SUPORTO MESMO! Ah...mas calma aí respira direitinho e não foca nervosa, e se KiKYOU trair Inu não tem pro K-chan consola:P ahh...sabia que na verdade eu queria meso é não coloca a barro na história,mas oi preciso pois sem ela não teria fic, fazer o que né? Bem, estou muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito feliz em saber que mesmo eu demorando vc vai lê,porque eu vou demorar meso, pelo menos quando chegar o meio do ano vai dá mais trabalho e tal...mas tudo bem...estou aguardando seu próximo comentário, xauzinho bjus e abraços!ate mais!

Loba:valeuuuuuu, você é a segunda pessoa que disse que vai esperar pela continuação isso me deixa muiiiiiito,mas muiiiito mesmo, animada,pra escrever,assim que tiver tempo,agora por exemplo tou faazendoo possível para adiantar todas as minhas fics..quanto a KiKYOU É EU TENHO PENA DELA AS VEZES,MAS SÓ AS VEZES!bem, sei que ela lutou por Inu e tal,mas sei làa verdade é que eu me pareço um pouco co a k-chan, então quero a felicidade dela,entende? Bem, vou indo e suas fics são muiiiito legais!

Kassie-chan:oie!de novo, agora tou respondendo o comentário do cap.4 que bom que vc gostou espero que goste desse, e eu já estava pensando em um romance passageiro para a k-chan,mas acho que vai se bem, passageiro mesmo:P

Bem,pessoal eu agora vou de vez,ate o próximo, capitulo e não se esqueças das reviews!


	7. terceira parte: quente!

**Capítulo VII: Frio...orelhas...quente!**

**Terceira parte: Quente!**

**Estamos chegando ao fim desse mesmo titulo, a partir do próximo capítulo eu não tenho idéia do que vou escrever...Estou louquinha pois não sei mas como ...a esquece eu dou um jeito,agora vamos a fic!**

_-ah, você vai fugir? Não vai não, liguei pra dizer que estou indo aí e em 10 minutos quero que me encontre na Goshinboku._

Kagome muito contrariada desce as escadas devagar, olha para sala de Tv e vê que seu avô não estava mais lá, o que significava que ele e sua mãe já tinham ido para a tal festa,foi na cozinha bebeu água e saiu na direção para a Goshinboku.

-"droga...o que ele quer comigo a essa hora?"- antes de sair ela vira que já eram 10 da noite.-"não que eu esteja reclamando de estar com ele...é que eu simplesmente não posso ficar com ele...que droga...que droga..que droga..."

-hei você aí- Inuyasha interrompe os pensamentos da garota que quando o olha ele continua.- eu disse em dez minutos e não em 15.

-ih,vê se não enche.- ela estira a língua para ele e ele sorrir.

-tudo bem, eu já esperava.

-hei, porque você veio de mochila?

-ah, esqueci de te dizer.- ele se sentou e se escorou na árvore.- falei com sua mãe no telefone e soube que a senhorita vai passar esse feriadão sozinha nessa casa enorme.

-sim e o que tem isso- ela perguntou já desconfiada.

-eu vou ficar aqui com você, já trouxe minhas coisas, vou dormir aqui hoje.

-"beleza..era só o que me faltava.." aí não precisa Inuyasha.

-isso não importa.

-mas vem cá, porque você queria me encontrar aqui?

-porque me lembrei de algumas coisas hoje e queria te perguntar uma coisa e te contar uma coisa...e geralmente quando éramos pequenos sempre ficávamos conversando na Goshinboku.

-do que você se lembrou- ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-ora, vamos por parte...queria te falar de uma conversa que eu tive com a Kikyou hoje...o que foi- ele a viu fazer cara feia e revirar os olhos.

-tá vou te confessar uma coisa.

-fale.

-eu ouvi tudo que a Kikyou te falou.-ela continuava com cara feia.

-você...ah, melhor assim não vou ter que falar nada..mas você ouviu a parte que ela falou de você- ele perguntou um pouco receoso.

-sim. –ela fez cara feia de novo. –de qualquer forma obrigada por me defender.

-hei,não te defendi, bem ,defendi,mas a KiKyou está errada quanto a isso...desculpe.

-ah, você não precisa me pedir desculpas quem tinha que fazer isso é ela,mas esquece.- a garota lhe sorriu,a mente dele veio a imagem deles pequenos e lembrou que sempre que ela sorria assim, o deixava embaraçado e não foi diferente naquele momento.- sim,mas o que queria perguntar?

-ah...bem...-ele passou a mão nos cabelos para voltar ao normal e continuou- bem, é que eu me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos a uns 8 anos atrás...

-tá brincando...eu sinceramente não devo lembrar...- ela o interrompeu coçando a cabeça e com cara de pensativa.

-hum, posso tentar te ajudar a lembrar.- ele sorriu um tantinho malicioso.

-sério?como- ela perguntou ingênua.

-assim..- ela não teve nem tempo para uma reação,quando percebeu já se encontrava deitada no colo dele.- lembra de como ficávamos aqui?

-eh...lembro sim.-ela falou já se levantando,mas ele foi mais rápido e novamente quando ela percebeu já estava entre as pernas dele e escorada nele.- Inu,não somos mais crianças não podemos ficar assim... –a voz dela estava meio mole,por causa da proximidade dele,mas ele nem fez menção de que a deixaria sair dali.- se a Kikyou nos pegasse assim, ela ficaria com mais raiva de mim ainda...

-ah, se preocupe com seu namorado.- ele não a soltou.

-hum,não preciso...mas o que você queria perguntar?

-lembra de que uma vez te prometi que só ia deixar você mexer nas minhas orelhas,porque detestava que as pessoas mexessem?

-lembro,mas isso foi a muito tempo...se está aqui para me pedir permissão para quebrar a promessa nem precisava...imagino que Kikyou já deve...

-não ela nunca tocou nelas...e não é por isso.

-e é porque então? " é muito difícil ficar aqui...meu Deus, isso é uma tentação...que teste maluco você está me propondo...Inu é melhor você me soltar antes que eu enlouqueça!" –para ela estava sendo difícil continuar naquela posição, sem sentir os efeitos, provavelmente estava vermelhinha, suas mãos estavam geladas, e ele fazia questão de as envolver com as dele para esquentá-las e seu coração estava a mil.

- K, você...- ele tinha um pouco de medo de perguntar o que queria,tinha medo da resposta,principalmente porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele,já que não queria soltá-la .- "o que é isso? Quer párar de dá esses pulinhos esquisitos..."- ele reclamava com seu próprio coração.- "K quero sua resposta sincera,mas não sei se isso vai me fazer bem..."

-Inu?você está bem- ela perguntou ainda de costas pra ele.

-estou...eu quero saber se você algum...sabe ...ah, se algum dia você se sentiu incomodada com minha aparência? Se algum dia você não me quis como amigo por causa disso? Sabe um hanyou...eu sei que deve ter sido chato escutar todos da nossa escolinha zoando com você por andar com um hanyou e...

-sabe Inuyasha, não vou deixar você continuar com esse absurdo...- ela virou para encará-lo com o rosto zangado e se deparou com a surpresa no rosto dele- hum...- ela respirou fundo e falou séria- ah fala sério, Inu, sabe que eu nunca me incomodei com isso e aqueles que zoavam de nós sempre foram ,pra mim, uns babacas...ah, quando é que você vai entender que eu gosto de você como você é? – a última parte tinha saído sem querer, o que a fez corar e virar rapidamente as costas para ele, sem antes poder ver o sorriso que se formou na face dele.

-hei, olha pra mim...

-não.- ela resistiu,mas não conseguiu resistir quando sentiu a mão dele girando seu rosto na direção dele.

-obrigada,acho que você me ajudou a decidir...

-então vai ser humano ou youkai- ela perguntava com um rostinho inocente e ele sorria.

-o que acha de nenhum dos dois?

-acho perfeito. –ela sorriu daquele jeitinho especial, e é claro que mexeu com os pulinhos de Inu que se tornaram pulões, ele engoliu em seco.

-"eu não posso...não posso..." sua mente gritava,mas ele não resistiu ela estava perto demais ou era ele que estava perto, ele já não sabia só sabia que queria e pronto,se aproximou ainda mais da face da garota, que agora já estava séria.- "não que eu não possa, eu simplesmente não devo..."- esse foi o último pensamento dele antes de acabar com toda a distância que ainda existia entre eles. Ele a beijou suavemente,mas não era correspondido,mas pareceu não ligar e continuou.

-"aí ,aí o que faço?"- ela desistiu desse seu pensamento,quando sentiu que não podia mais resistir a ele, terminou por correspondê-lo, ele sorriu entre os lábios dela e prosseguiu a caricia.- "é tão diferente..."

-"quente..."- foi isso que os dois pensaram antes de Inu aprofundar o beijo,mas logo que fez isso, e se sentiu nas nuvens lembrou de algo, ou podemos dizer alguém, ele parou e se afastou dela.

-eh...bem...- ele tentou falar alguma coisa já que os dois estavam muito vermelhos e com certeza sem saber o que dizer.

-eu...eu – Kagome também tentou falar mas não saia nada além de Eu...eu...

-me desculpa? Eu não pensei direito, é que você estava perto e eu me senti bem com o que disse e terminei...ah, desculpa- ele falava mexendo muito as mãos e ela já se afastara dele.

-"me desculpa?"- a voz dele ecoava na mente dela, queria ouvir tudo algo como foi um impulso, ou foi o calor do momento ou sei lá o que , tudo menos desculpa, pois assim parecia que ele tinha se arrependido- "ora, mas ele deve ter se arrependido...mas é claro que sim,ele tem namorada e está feliz com ela..."

-K-chan está tudo bem com você- foi assim que encerrou sua viajem nos próprios pensamentos.

-claro, desculpa Inuyasha eu vou entrar, xau.- ela falou calma e pausadamente, se levantou e andou na direção da casa, segurando o choro,mas ele ao se lembrar novamente de algo, se levantou e a segurou pelo pulso.

-hei, não esqueça vou dormir aqui...- ele se segurava para não abraçá-la de novo,não tinha se arrependido do que fez,mas sabia que não era certo, poderia causar problemas para ela se Houjo descobrisse, apesar que não queria ele com ela,mas mesmo assim ela parecia gostar de Houjo, e ainda tinha Kikyou.

-certo, então vamos entrar.- ela tentava não chorar, não podia chorar na frente dele,não mesmo, entraram na casa, foram ate o quarto dela em silencio.- vai dormir no quarto de hospedes ou no do Souta- estava sendo difícil,mas tinha que agüentar,sua voz saia triste e descompassada.

-em nenhum dos dois..- apesar de saber que a situação estava difícil entre os dois,não queria ficar longe dela e aquela vontade de abraçá-la não cessava.- vou dormir no seu quarto,como antes.

-tá- não ia agüentar mais,então foi rápida.- você sabe, o colchão está embaixo da cama, vou ao banheiro quando voltar te dou o lençol e o travesseiro, licença.- ela correu para o banheiro deixando ele lá, parado olhando na direção que ela foi.

Chegado no banheiro, ela fechou a porta e escorregou pela mesma,as lágrimas já caindo pelo rosto...

-"porque?porque? eu sabia que era um teste,não pude resistir...e agora o que faço,4 dias com ele em minha casa, nos dois sozinhos e eu não posso tocá-lo não posso dizer o que sito,não posso nada..."- as lágrimas não paravam e ao olhar para a roupa que tinha deixado ali pela manhã chorou mais ainda, dormia com aquela roupa e a menos que quisesse ir buscar outra dormiria com aquela,ela passou um tempinho no banheiro, lavou o rosto trocou de roupa e esperou um pouco para que o vermelho de sua face diminuísse.

- você demorou...- ele olhou para a garota que entrava no quarto e viu que ela tinha chorado,mas resolveu não comentar.- e eu já peguei o lençol e o travesseiro.

-ótimo.- ela forçou um sorriso e se deitou em sua cama,não sem antes apagar a luz.

-k?

-hum..

-essa camisa que você está usando pra dormir, é minha não é- ele tentava manter uma conversa com ela, queria animá-la, ele estava deitado no colchão ao lado da cama dela.

-sim, você deixou aqui faz algum tempo, terminei pegando ela pra mim...se importa- ela ainda tinha tristeza na voz.

-não, não tem problema nenhum, fica melhor em você, apesar de folgada.- ele sorriu,pois ela ficava parecendo uma menininha na camisa, já que era o dobro dela.

-é...-a conversa não durou muito,mas cada um prendeu seu pensamento em uma lembrança.

flashback de Kagome(aconteceu na segunda-feira daquela semana em que estava,ela estava na quarta.)

-Kagome-chan- Houjo chamava pela garota pela 5 vez, ela estava realmente desligada.

-ah, o que foi Houjo- ela perguntava com um sorriso,não muito feliz no rosto.

- o que você tem? Está tão desligada, aconteceu alguma coisa- eles estavam no caminho para a casa, dela e aproveitando a deixa ele a abraçou por trás.

-não é nada.

-nada mesmo- ele sorrindo para ela, se aproximou para beijá-la,mas ela recuou como se tivesse medo.

-Ka...Kagome...- o garoto se assustou com a reação dela.

-aí me desculpa Houjo, eu tava desligada e quando vi...ah desculpa?

-tudo bem- o garoto deu um sorriso triste e se afastou dela, eles já estavam para subir as escadas do templo, então antes que fizessem isso, ele a parou e ficou de frente pra ela.

-Houjo que foi- Kagome estranhou a mudança de expressão dele.

-acho que eu estava enganado com relação a eu conseguir fazer você esquecer o tal cara que você gosta...

-o que?

-Kagome, eu quero ver você feliz..- ele acaricia o rosto dela- sério mesmo, você não está feliz com o nosso namoro, você não me quer como namorado, já consegui entender isso...

-Houjo,me desculpa...- ela pegou o rosto do garoto entre as mãos, ele estava triste mas ainda mantinha um sorriso.- eu realmente queria esquecê-lo mas parece que...

-entendo, você não precisa se explicar,nem me pedir desculpas, a gente não manda no coração não é?

-é...- vê-lo daquela forma fazia Kagome ter vontade de chorar e ela não lutou contra essa vontade.

-hei,não chora, acabamos esse compromisso e seremos amigos,mas se você não se declarar pra esse cara eu prometo que volto a dá em cima de você...e só saiu satisfeito quando for minha namorada e que esteja apaixonada realmente por mim...- ele agora sorria sinceramente enquanto enxugava suas lagrimas. – vamos prometa pra mim que ao menos vai tentar.

-não posso, não tenho chances.

-ah,não vem, se ele te der um fora eu te consolo.- ele a viu sorrir e ficou satisfeito, a abraçou e falou no seu ouvido.- agora eu tenho que ir, a gente se ver amanhã.- ele a soltou e saiu correndo dali, provavelmente se arrependeria do que tinha feito se continuasse na presença dela.

fim do flashback de Kagome

-"o Houjo foi muito legal fazendo aquilo...mas realmente não daríamos certo, sempre que me beijava eu sentia como se..não sei nem explicar...como se minha alma não quisesse permanecer no meu corpo...estranho...mas tão diferente do beijo do Inu..."

flashback de Inuyasha

-ah eu estou nas nuvens...- Mirok entra na sala e encontra os amigos e vai logo falando isso.

- o que você fez Mirok- Inuyasha revirava os olhos e Kouga esperava ansioso, já as meninas já desconfiavam do que tinha sido.

-caras, e senhoritas.- ele falou fazendo uma pequena reverencia de brincadeira.- vocês não imaginam como a Ayumi é boa...-ele falava com um brilho nos olhos.

-já imaginava.- falou Sango escondendo sua decepção.- você estava se agarrando com ela?

-ora, Sangozinha, você sabe que você é minha número um...- ele saia atrás de Sango enquanto essa revidava.

- sai dessa Mirok, prefiro o Myuji.

-inheca, aquele cara chato..- eles dois saiam discutindo, deixando os outros pra trás.

-ah,não sei quando o Mirok, vai se tocar que a Sango só fica como Myuji para provocar ciúmes nele...- Rin falou também já se retirando-vou falar como Yuri,até daqui a pouco.

-K-chan você ainda me rejeita- Kouga perguntou com carinha de inocente.

-ai Kouga, você ainda me pergunta,mas é claro né, já disse que não vou ficar com você, além do mais cadê a Eri hein- ela perguntou desafiando-o

-é bem...esquece K-chan, você não quer, eu respeito..- ele saiu de fininho.

-feh, esse lobo fedido,não cansa de dá em cima de você K-chan...

-pois é Inu..hum., não agüento mais esse pessoal, falando: a ficar é muito bom, porque não tenta- ela gesticulava e imitava a voz de alguém.

-tem razão,fazem o mesmo comigo..- falou Inuyasha sorrido da cara que ela fazia imitando os amigos.

-ah,mas você não tem que agüentar a Rin e ate mesmo a Sango, dizendo: Mas beijar é muiiiiiiiiiito bom!porque não tenta? É muito,muito,mas muito, bom mesmo- Inu ria ainda mais da cara que ela fez de Sango falando isso e de Rin,a de Rin era mais engraçada,mas logo ficou sério.

-hei, K, você acha que é bom mesmo- ele falou um pouquinho corado.

-que? você...nunca...- ela foi interrompida pelo gesto de cabeça dele,que dizia que nunca havia provado- mas eu pensei que...sei lá tem tantas garotas atrás de você e ...

-pesou que eu tinha sido influenciado pelo Mirok e ...- ele não pode terminar porque o sinal já havia tocado e o professor entrava na sala.

Fim das aulas do dia, com sempre o grupinho ficava mais um tempo no colégio,no corredor era um colégio imenso,pena que só ia até a oitava série.E lá estavam Mirok, Sango, Rin, Kouga ,Inuyasha e Kagome sentados no lugar de sempre só que estava tudo muito morgado.

-bem gente vou indo, tenho treino de futebol hoje.

-xau,Kouga- todos falaram ao mesmo tempo e viram o amigo ir e voltaram ao estado de morgação anterior.

-ih, não vou ficar aqui não, vamos embora Sango você não queria ir lá em casa pegar aquela minha blusa emprestada- dizia Rin

-era- Sango respondeu, vendo uma luz no fim do túnel, já que tinha uma esperança daquele dia não ser tão morgado.

-então vamos.- Rin se levantou juntamente com Sango.

-hei, esperem levo vocês, não quero ficar aqui nessa morgação.- Mirok deu o ar da graça.

-então vem logo.- disse Sango puxando ele pelo braço, deixando os outros dois sozinhos,naquele corredor que cada vez mais ficava mais vazio.

O silencio reinou por um tempo ate que Kagome decidiu perguntar.

-Inu você tava falando sério?

-hum...sobre o que- o garoto estava folheando seu caderno já com a intenção de chamá-la para ir embora,porém também estava se fazendo de desentendido.

-ora,não se faça de bobo, sei que sabe do que eu tou falando..- ela estava vermelhinha e evitava olhar pra ele, quando ele percebeu que não teria escapatória ficou com vergonha e ainda gaguejando um pouco falou.

-é verdade.

-mas como?eu pensei que pelo menos a Yuka...

-você não entende, aquelas garotas só querem um meio de chegar no Mirok e esse meio sou eu...

-ah, não é mesmo! sei que elas te acham bonito e tal...

-não é verdade- naquele momento passou uma idéia boba pela cabeça dele,mas ele resolveu arriscar.- K?

-fala...ih, que cara estranha é essa- ela já estava temerosa em perguntar.

-é que...sabe? eu tou com 13 anos e nunca ...eh, eu nunca provei e você ta com 12 e também não... e todos ficam falando isso e aquilo...

-e o que é que tem- ela estava mais vermelha e tremia um pouco, Inuyasha olhou ao redor viu que ainda tinha gente lá, e levantou e pegou seu material e o de K-chan e a puxou pelo braço.- pra onde estamos indo?

-espera.- não demorou muito e eles estavam num corredor, só que esse ficava na parte de trás do colégio e quase ninguém ia pra lá.

-vai fala Inu- ela estava ainda mais embaraçada.

-como eu tava falando...a gente nunca provou e eu queria saber...se por acaso..você queria saber como é- ele estava um pimentão,mas estava uma gracinha,ela sorria e tremia com a possibilidade.

-"ah...o que ele quer dizer com isso?" se ...eu..quero provar...é ...quero sim,mas...

-você toparia que fosse comigo- ele falou rápido para não desistir de falar, ela arregalou os olhos e sua respiração ficou descompassada.-não pense besteiras, também estou curioso...e o que..você acha?

-é...por mim...tá bom.- ela tremia mais que tudo agora e também estava um pimentão que nem ele, ele colocou uma de suas mãos, que estavam geladas, no rosto dela ,fazendo ela fiar toda arrepiada.

-desculpa.- ele percebeu o que sua mão gelada causou,mas logo viu ela sinalizar com a cabeça que não e sorrir, simplesmente não era problema algum ele lhe causar arrepios,e com o braço livre ele enlaçou a cintura dela fazendo seu coração disparar, inclinou a cabeça e se aproximou,sentiu ela tremer em seus braços e antes que perdesse a coragem tocou os lábios dela com os seus,ficaram assim por um tempo e quando se separaram ele não a soltou e ele falou.- não parece nada demais.- ele falava isso mais seu coração estava a mil.

-é ..- ela falou mais ainda tremia por tê-lo perto, porém para a surpresa dela ele falou.

-mas, eu acho que não é bem assim que se faz..acho que isso que fizemos foi só um selinho...o certo é assim...- ele não esperou permissão dela pra nada, voltou aos lábios da garota só que com bem mais vontade que antes,puxou o queixo dela pra baixo, com a mão que estava no rosto dela e ela entreabriu a boca aí ele pode aprofundar aquele beijo, que antes era bem inocente, e ela começou a correspondê-lo.

-"né... que esse negocio é bom mesmo..."- se separaram por falta de ar, se olharam agora mais vermelhos que nunca, ele a soltou e virando a cabeça para que ele não visse falou.- acho que elas têm razão.

-é parece que sim...- ele falou sorrindo de costas pra ela, estava nas nuvens,como falara Mirok,mas logo ele **tentou** tirar o sorriso bobo da cara e falou.- vamos pra casa?

-vamos...-ela sorria como nunca.

fim do flashback de Inuyasha

-"nunca mais tocamos naquele assunto..."-ele literalmente sonhava acordado e sonhava coma garota que estava na cama ao lado e provavelmente chorando por causa da besteira que ele tinha feito, ela devia está pensando no namorado e no que ele iria pensar,mas Inu decidiu não resistir mais a vontade que tinha de consolá-la e abraçá-la e perguntou.- K, você já ta dormindo?

-não..- ela tentou falar sem a voz chorosa.- o que quer?estava tentando dormir.-ela fala fingindo está zangada.

-ah, não seja chata- ele levanta do colchão dele, e pula na cama dela.

-vai dormir Inuyasha.- ela ainda fingia está zangada.

-seu desejo é uma ordem.-aí ele se deitou ao lado dela na cama.

-hei,não na minha cama...- ela ria pois ele fazia cosquinhas nela.

-não saio daqui.- ele parou de fazer cosquinhas e a abraçou por trás, ela aconchegou sua cabeça no ombro dele, ele beijou o cabelo dela e disse.- boa noite.

-tenho escolha- ela levantou a cabeça para o olhar pra ele que riu e respondeu.

-não.

-então boa noite, e durma com os anjos.- ela deu língua pra ele e voltou a se aconchegar no ombro dele.

-nem se preocupe terei bons sonhos.

Não demorou e eles caíram no sono, Kagome estava triste mas sem explicação alguma a tristeza dela foi embora no momento que ele a abraçou,então ela tranqüilizou e dormiu,já com ele o fato de não ter que ficar resistindo ao que queria fazer fez ele relaxar e dormir.

Mas amanhã seria um outro dia e ele teria que decidir o que danado estava acontecendo com seu coração e tinha que decidir logo... e quanto a K-chan,na cabeça dele ela teria alguns problemas com o namorado, os quais, não querendo desejar mal a ela, ele queria que terminasse no fim do namoro, quando pensou isso passou pela cabeça dele que ele poderia ter voltado a gostar de K-chan ou será que nunca deixou de gostar?

Continua...

Ah tou cansada por hoje, escrevi esse capitulo todo em umas 3 horas,meus dedinhos tão estralando e eu tou com preguiça,mas como ainda é de tarde quem sabe eu não escreva o próximo hoje a noite,só que como começar o próximo? não tenho idéia de como terminar,preciso dormir e pensar num final legal, mas é só o final do próximo capitulo, pois não pretendo acabar com a fic nem tão cedo...ah lembrei que vou sair hoje, tão me carregando por festival de verão que vai ter aqui em Recife, não tou muito afim de ir,mas gosto de jota quest..hum provavelmente quando vocês lerem essa nota já vai ter passado o show a um tempão,mas tudo bem...vou indo meus dedos pedem trégua...

HIna Ja ne

"**A arte é uma mentira**

**mas uma mentira que nos ajuda a compreender a verdade" (Pablo Picasso)**

Comentários(19/02/05)

Loba: aí ta uma cena bem esperada por você,mas ainda não foi dessa vez...quem sabe dá próxima...o próximo capitulo promete ser um tanto revelador,pelo menos o porque de eu ter colocado o titulo de burra,burra,burra, esse titulo é baseado em mim, e o próximo capitulo tem algo que aconteceu comigo...por isso decidi escrever:P bem, não parar de lê ta bom? B-joaks e respira direitinho que vc ainda vai ter que me agüentar...abraços:P

Star Angel Matsuyama:oie!tudo bom? Bem pode perguntar quantas vezes quiser,mas eu não sei te dizer mesmo, mas pode perguntar porque de repente eu saiba e te digo(sou loyca),mas acho que num vai demorar muito num, eu não tenho idéia porque isso depende mais das minhas mãos do que de mim...parece que elas têm vida própria :P bem, mas não desiste de ler viu? B-jokas espero seu próximo comentário...:P

Ayame-Kagome: vamos matá-la juntas? Podíamos fazer um esquadrão contra a barro,mas infelizmente ela não morre fácil...bem não enfarta vou fazer o possivel para postar rápido mas o terceiro ano não vai me permitir muitas folgas...só tou postando esse porque tinha escrito a algum tempo,mas não desiste de lê ta? Bjus e ate o proximo!


	8. Um jogo diferente!

**Capitulo VIII:Um jogo diferente!**

**Atualizando: bem, teminei sem fazer o capitulo do jeito que eu queria,pois voltei pro colégio e me lembrei de algo melhor pra por aqui,e gente agora é páscoa !uhú! **

**FELIZ PÁSCOA PRA VOCêS!**

O sol já estava alto e o céu estava claro, fazia calor e duas pessoas em especial ainda dormiam tranqüilos em um templo,mas nem tudo é um paraíso e mesmo que fosse sempre tem os intrusos...digo sempre tem aqueles que atrapalham a paz ou agitam...ah sei lá, sempre tem aqueles que atrapalham e pronto.

Ring...ring...- o silêncio seria total se não fosse o toque de um telefone que não foi atendido.

Tan..namnam..tan...namnam..namnam...- uma músiquinha irritante não parava ao lado da cama, no criado mudo, era o celular de Kagome, mas não esperem que ela atenda,mas alguém tem que atender? Inuyasha muito contrariado esticou seu braço por cima de K-chan e ainda com os olhos cerrados alcançou o aparelho com dificuldade.

-alô?- ele falou com voz mole,mas pelo que parece a pessoa nem ouviu,pois foi logo detonando.

-hei quer acordar sua dorminhoca!- Sango gritava do outro lado da linha.- já são uma da tarde e sua mãe já viajou faz séculos, e nós íamos sair ou melhor vamos sair, vem abrir logo a porta, eu, Mirok estamos aqui na frente e a Rin e Sesshoumaru estão esperando a gente na frente do cinema, ENTÃO ACORDA!

-Sango vê se não enche, K-chan ta dormindo e eu vou fazer o mesmo...

-Inuyasha!- a garota ficou surpresa por ser ele quem atendeu.

-é, agora deixa a gente dormir...-ele desligou o telefone e novamente se deitou, abraçando K-chan e fechando os olhos para dormir novamente.

-vê se pode Mirok, o Inuyasha atende o celular de Kagome e ainda diz que vai voltar a dormir...ah isso não vai ficar assim...- ela dava um sorrisinho malvado enquanto remexia em sua bolsa.

- e o que você vai fazer?- era incrível como sua namorada se transformava quando não conseguia o que queria.

-eu tenho a...CHAVE!- Sango sorria marota e Mirok bateu na cabeça no momento que ouviu isso.

- e porque você não entrou logo?

-ih...hum...não sei...acho que esqueci.- ela falou um pouco envergonhada- ah, esquece isso, vamos entrar e acordar aqueles dois.

Sango entrou correndo e Mirok não teve escolha além de segui-la correndo também, logo chegaram ao quarto da K-chan,Sango abriu a porta de supetão e com uma cara maligna, gritou, enquanto Mirok pensava.

-"ele não perde tempo..."- e sorria maliciosamente para Inuyasha que estava abraçado a K-chan.

-ACORDEMMMMMMMM!- Inuyasha deu um pulo da cama e Kagome se mexeu um pouco reclamando do barulho.- Kagome deixa de ser preguiçosa, levanta já daí.- Sango falava irritada.- os dois estão parecendo criancinhas, estão me lembrando aquele tempo que a gente teve que desacostumar vocês de dormirem juntos...falo no bom sentido Mirok. – ela lançou um olhar raivoso para o garoto em pé ao seu lado, vendo que os pensamentos dele estavam longe e um "pouco" impróprios.

-ahhhh, Sango, deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho.- Kagome falava se encolhendo e virando na direção de Inu e puxando a camisa dele.

-ah, não deixo mesmo...os dois em pé agora, temos que sair, vamos Inuyasha dê o exemplo levante, tome banho e vamos, antes que seu irmão se aborreça.

-meu meio-irmão você quer dizer...não ligo não vou sair...- ele só puxou Kagome mais contra si.

-concordo com ele, vamos dormir Inu.

-ah não.- Sango estava furiosa.- me ajuda aqui Mirok.

-aí ,aí- Mirok estava paciente e tinha que está mesmo, ele e Sango puxaram o lençol que cobria os dois e depois Mirok tentou levantar Inuyasha sem sucesso.

- abre as cortinas- ordenou Sango.

-tá, já vou.- Mirok desistiu de tentar levantar Inu e abriu as cortinas, fazendo o sol entrar,enquanto Sango, que havia saído do quarto, volta com uma bacia de água.

-não, não, ta eu levanto.- Inuyasha logo que viu o que Sango tinha em mente, levantou e trouxe junto a si uma Kagome ainda sonolenta.

-tá,ta, você venceu Sango,vou tomar banho.- Kagome se soltou de Inu e saiu do quarto,levando uma toalha.

- Mirok vamos dá uma geral nesse quarto, Inuyasha vá para o outro banheiro e logo.- Sango ordenava e eles só faziam obedecer.

Depois de um tempo, Inuyasha estava de volta ao quarto já arrumado, trajava uma calça jeans mais ou menos escura e uma blusa preta com uma bandeira de fórmula 1, aquelas branca e preta, na ponta direita da camisa e no ombro esquerdo, uma figura que parecia ter sido feita por um carimbo de cor vermelha (detalhe, essa camisa é do meu irmão e é bem fofix, apesar de na descrição ela ficar um tanto estranha.)

-cadê a K –chan?

- no banheiro, veio pegar uma roupa e voltou pra lá.- respondeu Mirok, remexendo nos livros de Kagome.

- vai mesmo com agente?- Sango perguntou fingindo está entretida com uma revista que estava lá no quarto.

-vou, algum problema.- ele se sentiu incomodado com a pergunta,mas também saiu como se ela não quisesse que ele fosse e será que era isso?

-não nenhum... "desde que não vá com KikYOU"- Sango concluiu sua resposta em pensamento.

-ah,me lembrei vou ligar pra Kikyou para ver se ela que ir com agente.

-"ele lembrou dela...droga!"- Sango se desesperava, não queria estragar o feriado de Kagome e o que diabos Inuyasha estava fazendo ali? Ele estava saindo do quarto,quando...

-o telefone está aqui...- Mirok que estava sentado na escrivaninha de kagome, lhe estendeu o aparelho, Inuyasha não demorou e discou logo, deram dois toques e ela tendeu.

-alo?

-alô ,Kikyou por favor?

-é ela..quem fala?- ta ela não reconhece nem a voz do próprio namorado.

-é o Inuyasha estava te ligando pra saber se você não quer sair comigo hoje... eu e meus amigos estamos indo pro cinema não quer ir?- ele falava animado.

-que? Eu ,você, e aquela cambadinha, nem morta...mas pode ir eu deixo.Agora vai logo que eu tou esperando uma ligação, até segunda, xaU.- ela não deixou ele falar nada e desligou na cara dele.

-"droga..porque continuo com ela?..essa metida a besta ela acha mesmo que eu não iria se ela dissesse que eu não podia ir...feh, ela vai ver só..." Bem, pessoal ela não vai.- Inuyasha falou e sentou na cama de Kagome.

-"ainda bem..."- Sango e Mirok pensaram a mesma coisa, não teriam que agüentar aquela mocreia (bem, é mocreia mesmo, não achei palavra melhor então vai essa mesmo)- então Kagome entrou no quarto e falou.

-vamos!-com uma careta no rosto.

-que cara feia é essa?- Inuyasha falou já esquecendo que estava aborrecido e sorriu.

-essa blusa que fica subindo..hum...- ela estava puxando a blusa pra baixo, ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans, com umas listras e desenhos verdes, a calça não era do estilo apertado,colocou um salto,coisa rara pra ela, e uma blusa de mangas curtas e verde escura, com um decote em v na frente, e um emblema branco, onde dentro tinha um desenho de cogumelo, parecia um emblema de time de futebol(si não fosse um cogumelo)e atrás estava escrito em prateado 01,logo abaixo do número tinha,SPORTS GREEN, (a blusa é bonita acreditem.)

-pra mim ta perfeita.- Inu se levantou foi ate ela e a enlaçou por trás.- vamos?

-ah claro vamos - Sango olhava a cena desconfiada,tinha acontecido algo,disso tinha certeza.

- ah...- Inu falou lembrando de algo que pelo seu rosto não parecia lhe agradar.- vocês não vão ligar pro Houjo e chamá-lo?- nisso ele já tinha se desvencilhado de K-chan que estava viajando no abraço dele.

-mas é claro que não.- quem respondeu foi SANGO.

-Você não está sabendo?- Mirok perguntou um pouco confuso.

-sabendo de que?- ele realmente não entendia o porque dessa reação nos amigos.

-ah...é que..- Kagome pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos- eu e o Houjo terminamos faz três dias...e acho que ele precisa de um tempo para que nos tornemos amigos.O próprio me pediu, disse que só por essa semana..e além do mas ele está viajando.- ela desconversou e saiu do quarto sendo acompanhada por Sango.

-feliz?- Mirok passou por Inuyasha que estava parado na frente da porta e seguiu adiante.

-hã? não, claro que não.- Inuyasha se esforçava para não rir, se estava feliz? Lógico que estava, e também estava decidido havia voltado a gostar de Kagome,mas como ficaria agora, e KiKYOU? E como conquistaria K-chan? Seu sorriso se foi ao lembra da noite anterior...Kagome estava chorando, se não era por Houjo...era porque não queria ter beijado ele? Varias perguntas invadiram sua mente,mas precisava se manter calmo,agora ele teria que conquistá-la custe o que custasse e para isso teria que se livrar da esnobe...-"ihhhhh, isso vai dá problema...mas não quero pensar nisso, só quero curtir o dia com a K..."- ele viu que o grupo se encontrava mais a frente dele e apreçou o passo pra alcançá-los.

-nossa,vocês demoraram muiiito!- Rin dizia um pouco impaciente.

-porque demorou tanto irmãozinho...teve problemas com a namoradinha?- Sesshoumaru sorria malicioso.

- não enche, Sesshy...- Inuyasha devolveu o sorriso.

-mas é claro Inu-kun...- Inuyasha já estava pronto pra revidar,mas kagome entrou no meio dos dois irmão e falou.

- parem os dois, eu não vim aqui pra escutar as brigas de vocês,vamos logo assistir ao filme.

-isso mesmo k-chan, Sesshoumaru se comporte,Vasco logo.- Rin também tinha ficado zangada.

-ah e Sesshoumaru e Rin, me desculpem, eu fui quem atrasei...- Kagome voltara a sorrir e eles se dirigiram para a bilheteria, como os dois irmãos lançando um para o outro olhares mortais.

O filme transcorreu sem nenhuma novidade,mas o filme na verdade tava um saco e bote saco nisso, tava dando vontade de dormir, e a seção estava praticamente vazia, como eles tinha 15 pessoas, e como o filme tava um saco os casais aproveitaram o tempo fazendo outra coisa...enquanto Inu e Kagome tinham que se entreter com o filme ou simplesmente teriam que se queimarem, com as velas que estavam segurando(eu sou má:P)

Saíram do filme e andaram um pouco pelo shopping nada de interessante pra fazer, e por meia hora os garotos se separaram das garotas,já que elas queriam ver algo em uma loja aí, então eles ficaram numa livraria bem perto do cinema e onde dava pra ver grande parte do movimento do shopping, Inuyasha estava vendo um livro quando ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar...

-hei, me espera!-Inuyasha olhou pela vitrine da livraria e viu Kikyou ela andava apressada na direção de um rapaz, ele conhecia aquele rapaz só não se lembrava o nome dele, só sabia que não gostava muito dele,mas esquecendo esse detalhe ele saiu da loja e foi falar com ela, logo a alcançou e a virou em sua direção segurando-a pelo braço.

- KiKYOU?- Ele perguntou calmo nada daquilo o afetava, KiKYOU SAINDO COM UM CARA NÃO ERA NADA.

- Inuyasha?hã?- ela parecia um pouco surpresa,mas logo lembrou- ah,você ia pro cinema com seus amigos, tinha me esquecido...

-e você o que faz aqui? Saindo com seu primo?-calmo, muito calmo,não demonstrava nervosismo nenhum.

-hã? Ah...- ela ficou um pouco nervosa,mas logo recuperou a pose- não, ele não é meu primo, ele é o Narak e estou saindo com ele sim,mas não se preocupe não vou acabar o namoro da gente.- ela sorria cinicamente como se o que ela tivesse dito não tivesse sido nada.

-ah não claro que você não vai acabar...eu vou.- ele a soltou e se virou na direção da livraria.

-hei não- ela o alcançou e o segurou pelo pulso- eu posso ficar com os dois, apesar do NARAK SER MAIS popular que você e bem, você sabe ele faz sucesso na faculdade e tal,mas você faz sucesso no colégio, então...

-então nada...- Inuyasha a interrompeu com um pouco de raiva na voz, como aquela garota poderia ser tão...ele nem sabia dizer o que ela era- está acabado, vai logo com ele, antes que perca o seu outro namorado popular.- ele se soltou dela e nem olhou pra trás, foi para a livraria, encontrou as garotas depois, se despediu de Rin e do seu irmão e não falou nada pra ninguém.

11 horas da noite...

- gente vocês tão realmente assistindo esse filme?- Sango perguntava entediada.

-hã? O que aconteceu?- Mirok acorda assustado.

-nada Mirok, isso aqui ta a maior morgação...- Inuyasha falou enquanto alisava Buyo.

- e o pior é que eu não tou com o menor sono.- K-chan se aleitava no sofá e desligava a Tv

- NOVIDADE ! vocês dois dormiram pra caramba!- Sango gritou acabando com qualquer vestígio de sono que havia naquela sala.

-mas eai o que vamos fazer? Vocês dois vão dormir aqui?- Inu não saia de perto de Buyo.

-vamos sim...ai sangozinha a gente podia aproveitar e...

-não me venha com essas idéias pervertidas Mirok...

-mas, fora as sugestões do Mirok o que podemos fazer? – Kagome se senta no sofá, onde estava deitada e começa a pensar, Inu deixa de brincar com Buyo e começa a pensar,mas os dois nem precisaram passar muito tempo nisso já que Sango logo se manifestou.

-hei gente, vocês lembram daqueles diários que a gente escreveu no começo da oitava série?

-aqueles que você nos obrigou a escrever, dizendo que já que não nos expressávamos bem, passaríamos nossos sentimentos para o papel?- Inuyasha perguntou irônico.

-sim eles mesmos...

- e o que é que tem? A gente não os enterrou lá embaixo da Goshinboku?- Kagome voltou a se deitar.

- eu tive uma idéia...- Sango falava feliz.

-ihhhhhh não gosto quando as Sango faz essa cara...

-ah, não é nada demais Mirok, só estava pensando porque não os desenterramos?

-tá louca, prometemos desenterrá-los daqui a dez anos e não se passaram dez anos... – Kagome ignorou a idéia da amiga.

-ah, não faz diferença se fizéssemos isso agora teríamos algo pra fazer nessa noite chata.

- ler nossos diários?- Inu voltava a brincar com o gato.

-é só que de uma forma diferente...

- eu disse que não iria gostar nada disso..- Mirok balançava a cabeça.

-ora, alguém tem uma idéia melhor?- SANGO se levantava da cadeira onde estava ,muiiito irritada- alguém aqui tem outra idéia?

Nenhum deles se atreveu a dizer nada os olhos da garota estavam faiscando e se a contrariassem estavam fritos, e quando viram estavam no quarto da K-chan com os seus velhos diários nas mãos, as paginas estavam amareladas, mas a caixa em que estavam os conservaram intactos de bichos...

-bem agora começamos.

- começamos a ler sangozinha? – Mirok perguntava com medo.

-dãh não assim, assim a noite vai ficar chata de novo.

- e o que vamos fazer com isso?- Kagome perguntava um pouco desconfiada.

- que tal um tipo de jogo, como um verdade ou desafio, só que ao invés de fazermos perguntas nós dizemos uma data e a pessoa ler o que escreveu naquele dia, e se por acaso não tiver nada no dia escolhido se diz outro dia e assim por diante, o que acham?

- tou fora.- Inu e K-chan falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas ao encararem Sango com seus olhos maliginos voltaram atrás.- ta tudo bem.

-vamos começar, K-chan passa esse seu marca texto que ta perto de você.- Kagome jogou o marca texto pra Sango e todos sentaram no chão.- vamos ver, vamos ver...oh eu...

-hum...temnho que dizer um dia não é?- Mirok perguntava enquanto pensava em que data- hum..que tal17 de junho...

-xó ver...ah é um dia legal..ah esqueci de dizer que alguém tem que ficar supervisionando a leitura senão alguém pode querer mentir não sei...

-aí Sango como você é desconfiada...eu supervisiono a sua...- Kagome sai do seu lugar e senta ao lado de SANGO.

-bem..." HOJE FOI UM DIA HORRÍVEL...pra variar o pervertido do MIROK conseguiu uma garota que caísse na sua lábia o peguei no maior dos amassos com a garota e o que a idiota aqui fez? Saiu correndo e agora está escrevendo e pra completar chorando por aquele completo idiota, otário e tudo de ruim...quero mais é que ele se dane...será que ele não percebe que gosto dele? Será que não dá pra só ter uma garota? E essa garota ser eu?...idiota não devia gastar uma folha sequer com ele, por isso vou parar por aqui.Sango"

- nossa você realmente me ama, idiota, otário, pervertido...

-ah você não pode me culpar , eu tenho razão,mas admito que você melhorou muito.

- obrigada.- ele sorriu e girou o lápis.

-hum, parece que hoje esse lápis virá muito na minha direção.- parou entre SANGO E kagome, só que dessa vez quem escolhia a data era SANGO.- HUM, deixe-me pensar...um dia bom...ahhhhhhhhhh que tal 05/09?

-hum tanto faz- KAGOME ABRIU O DIÁRIO crente que não tinha escrito nada naquele dia,pois lembrava que só escreverá até julho depois não quis mais, só que ela estava completamente enganada.

-que cara é essa?- MIROK PERGUNTOU CURIOSO AO VER KAGOME com uma expressão assustada.

-er...SANGO não dá pra escolher outro dia?- temerosa ela olhou para a amiga que lhe sorrio maliciosamente e respondeu.

-não, vou supervisionar sua leitura.

CONTINUA...

Desculpe-me todos pela demora e eu sei que é maldade deixar vocês esperando pelo próximo capitulo o problema é que eu ainda não o escrevi, senão o postaria, na verdade o escrevi falta passar pro pc,mas prometo que o quanto antes(1 mês ) vou fazer isso me desculpem mesmo...

Ju Higurashi: uhú! Você gostou mesmo do capítulo anterior não foi? Tb acho muiiito fofix aqueles dois juntos por isso faço o possível para deixar cheio de detalhes...sinto muiiiito por esse capítulo não foi muiiito bom, não saiu como eu esperava ,bjus ate a próxima.

taty w: valeu!er..não é só você que é feito a k-chan, nessa fic, eu tb sou muiiito parecida com ela...tipo tb sempre me ferro no final, temos coisas em comum:P continua lendo ta?

Kassie Matsuyama: vou continuar com os quatro dias sim, ou pelo menos tenho isso em mente agora, desculpa ai a demora,mas não desiste de mim, viu? B-jokas e vejo que ta se dedicando a uma nova fic que legal!abraços e ja ne!

Houshi kawai: que bom que você gostou, do final do capitulo anterior e realemnte não sei porque Kikyou não gosta das orelhas de Inu, são muiiito lindas...bjus ate mais!

Star Angel Matsuyama: lhe aturo quanto tempo for preciso, porque na verdade quem ta me aturando é você...mas vamos a sua pergunta: vai ter hentai? Tipo no momento eu não penso em por não,mas muiita coisa pode mudar no espaço de tempo que eu estou escrevendo, só penso em por algum hentai na minha outra fic...qualquer coisa vai lá e ler ta:P e você não é taraaaaaada só é uma pessoa normal!eu acho:P

Bjus e bonjour!

Loba:oie!tudo bom? Desculpa demora e desculpa de frustar quando pensou que eles iam se acertar...e tb não sei o que o INU tava esperando, ele já tinha tido algo com a K-CHAN acho que ele tb é um tanto burro,burro,burro, pelo menos em relação a amor,hhihihihih, bjokas ate mais!

JuHh-Chan: valeu,valeu, valeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, amo quando vcs gostam do capitulo!desculpa a demora aí,mas por favor você não vai desistir da fic né?

Bjus xauzinho!

Hina.


	9. ReVeLaNdO CoIsAs dO PAsSadO!

Tá, tá,tá...sei que prometi escrever esse capitulo a muiiiiiito tempo atrás...mas eu não pude e pra completar perdi todas as minhas anotações sobre essa fic.

Sinto muito, mesmo, não ter atualizado antes...tive que estudar...e devo dizer que não passei na federalllll...mas passei em outra faculdade que eu queria...mas acho que vou continuar sem tempo para muitas fics...então quero **tentar **terminar essa,aindanessas férias...(mas não tem ninguém aqui interessado na minha vida,então lá vai a fic...)(detalhe as férias acabaram!)

"ahuaahau"- entre aspas pensamento

Capítulo IX: RevElAnDo CoiSas dO PaSsAdO

hei, K-chan...tá demorando muito – Mirok reclamava da demora da amiga que continuava como a expressão apavorada, enquanto isso Sango tinha no rosto um grande sorriso malicioso.

- bora meninas, que mistério é esse? – Inuyasha perguntava curioso - será que é algum podre seu Kagome-chan? O qual eu, Mirok e Sango não temos conhecimento? – era engraçado ver a mudança na expressão de K-chan. A cada palavra de Inu ela fazia cara de quem dizia: "até parece que é um podre".

-vamos Kagome coragem...Comece a ler - incentivava Sango ainda com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios- "quero ver como vai se sair depois dessa...K-chan, sempre torci por você,mas já que você nunca teve coragem de se declarar...terá de ser dessa forma...boa sorte amiga...mas pensando bem, talvez ele não entenda bem..aiai,agora quero mudar o dia"

-eu tenho que ler MESMO ESSE dia?- Kagome pedia, suplicava pela troca de dia, podia ser qualquer um, ou melhor, qualquer um não, um que não fosse nove de outubro, sete de setembro, três de julho...Entre muitos outros...Mas mesmo que esses dias fossem escolhidos, nenhum seria pior do que 05 de setembro.

-pensando bem, acho que vou pedir outro dia - dizia Sango, deixando Inu e Mirok, mais desconfiados ainda, fazendo-os se manifestar.

-nada disso - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

ok...ok...fui vencida - K-chan falava com a voz tremula

pode começar - Sango falou com o sorriso nos lábios.

-tudo bem lá vai...

"_eu resisti bravamente para não escrever nada sobre esse dia, mas não resistir o bastante... então lá vai..._

_dia 05/09 esse dia foi uma loucura, estava marcado, para eu e Sango e a Rin sairmos, nenhum dos meninos iria com a gente...porque? ora muito simples Mirok fez besteira de novo, tipo ele não se declarou para a Sango, pelo contrario, acabou com um rolo deles que já tava durando a pelo menos uns 6 meses..._

_então claro que a Rin teve a brilhante idéia de levar a Sango para a farra e é claro eu também estava intimada para a festa...tudo pronto, pelo menos fomos para a festa do templo que fica quase no final da cidade, uma festa conhecida nossa e não era no templo em que moro...graças a DEUS! Porque? simples aquelas loucas ficaram bêbadas e eu não bebo!mas beleza, eu também não tava muito bem,não sei bem o porquê ,mas não me sentia feliz,talvez porque minha amiga não tava bem...sem mais enrolação vou dizer o motivo que me fez escrever hoje..._

_o negocio é o seguinte estava a maior das confusões, Sango estava chorando e por incrível que pareça Mirok também chorava, Rin e eu ia de um lado pro outro sem saber o quê fazer(o Mirok tava com outra garota nessa festa, além de também ta bêbado), só que numa dessas voltas malucas atrás dos dois e tentando consolar Sango...eu me perdi das meninas ,quando de repente senti alguém segurando meu pulso, era o Inu..."_

Kagome parou um pouco levantando a cabeça, precisava ver o rosto de Inuyasha, será que ela teria coragem de continuar? Teria que ter, Sango não desistiria daquela brincadeira. Olhou para Inu não conseguia saber o que se passava na mente do garoto, este estava de cabeça baixa olhando fixamente para seu "caderno de anotações" como Sango chamou a agenda dos garotos, Kagome teria de continuar e Sango já a cutucava para que a leitura prosseguisse, K-chan respirou fundo e continuou.

"_... era o Inu e ele estava extremamente lindo"- _foi nesta parte em que Kagome começou a ler rápido, e a cada palavra que lia seu coração acelerava e ela corava, estava vermelha, tinha certeza,além de sua voz está um pouco tremula.

_sei que ele detesta a forma humana dele(eu sinceramente não sei em qual das formas ele fica mais lindo), o cabelo preto dele se perdia na blusa preta e aqueles olhos violetas me encaravam de um jeito engraçado e foi aí que percebi..._

_Ele estava bêbado, tentei argumentar com relação a isso, ele sabe que detesto bebida,mas ele estava tão doce comigo,pegou na minha mão com força e entrelaçou na sua ,meu coração estava a mil e a única coisa em que pensava...ou ao menos tentava pensar era:_

"_ele está bêbado não sabe o que está fazendo...",só que ele não parou por ai ele começou a falar coisa do tipo: "você é linda K...como não tem alguém?...um bando de otários!...já te disseram que você é perfeita né?"_

_Eu tentava, eu juro que tentava sair dali : "não fala besteiras, Inu, sei que você tá bêbado,prometo que nem vou ligar para o quê você tá falando,agora eu vou atrás da Sango viu?_

_Ele devia ter me deixado ir,devia mesmo, assim eu não me sentiria tão burra ,burra,burra,como agora, sabe o que ele disse?_

_Não dá nem para imaginar o que ele disse,mas ele tava bêbado e além do mais humano(toda vez que ta nessa forma age um pouco diferente) e é claro que ele esqueceria aquilo que me disse...o quê ele disse?_

"_-K-chan, eu te gosto tanto mais do que devia..." – foi aí que eu fui uma otária completa , o suficiente para dizer que eu esqueceria tudo que ele falara que eu sabia que ele tava bêbado..._

_Soltei a mão dele e andei me afastando dele, só que antes que eu conseguisse me afastar o bastante ele me puxou pelo pulso fui de encontro ao corpo dele...Ele estava me abraçando por trás...Aí ele deu um beijo na minha cabeça e se foi...Depois sumiu, tão rápido..._

_Fiquei apenas olhando para o lugar onde ele estava...E comecei a pensar enquanto eu era burra, não posso dizer que chorei depois daquilo, mas também não posso negar que deixei uma lágrima cair... Eu tinha uma certa esperança do que ele disse fosse verdade._

_Sou uma burra,burra mesmo! Podia ter aproveitado a situação, ter passado aquela noite totalmente feliz, curtindo com ele, mesmo que depois ele se arrependesse ou esquecesse do que havia me dito naquela noite...fui burra. Por que não disse : "Inu eu que gosto mais do que devia...porque te amo!"?_

Assim que acabou a leitura Kagome fechou o diário olha em volta e vê Sango sorrindo e Mirok fazendo o sinal de paz e amor, bem ao lado de Sango...e ele?...e Inuyasha? Teria que encara-lo..não poderia fugir ...o que estaria ele a pensar, era tudo que passava na cabeça de K-chan...Relutantemente o olhou , ele estava estranho,apertava,aparentemente com força o pequeno caderno em suas mãos.

Oie! Foi curtinho ,mas vou postar dois capítulos juntos ou mais,ou vou postar até o final logo de um vez para vcs não ficarem com tanta raiva de mim.Eu não entendi muito bem a nova regra do site...não pode agradecer pelas reviews? Bem, não sei se pode ou não ,mas eu agradeço a todos que estavam lendo minha fic e ainda olham sempre que podem se atualizei ou não...não vou por o "nome" do pessoal que me mandou as reviews porque faz um tempão...mas fico muito agradecida a todos e foram as reviews que me fizeram continuar porque por mais que eu quisesse continuar a preguiça não me permitia...precisava de um estimulo, por isso, fui ler as reviews de vcs!bjusssssss ate o próximo capítulo!

_**IA SER ASSIM ESSE CAPÍTULO,ATE EU PERDER O RESTO DO CAPÍTULO!**_

Capitulo 9- K-chan ...fala logo!

-bora, logo K-chan, deixa de enrolada- Sango se agitava ao lado da amiga.

-vocês têm certeza?

-K-chan começa agora!- o olhar demoníaco de Sango fez Kagome engolir em seco,começando a leitura.

-hoje foi o dia do festival mais famoso da cidade, aquele que acontece no Templo principal de Tóquio e que sempre vão as melhores bandas, se apresentarem...Ta, ta, vou deixar de enrolada e vou logo ao ponto...

-você fala com seu diário?

-Mirok não atrapalha a K-chan se não vai se ver comigo.- o olhar gelado de Sango calou Mirok.

-claro Sangozinha.- mesmo temendo os frios olhos ele ainda se atreveu a falar.

**_- estava lá eu, vestindo o meu melhor quimono,mas totalmente feia,eu não devia ter ido de quimono preto e amarelo, o quimono da Sango era tão lindo, um verde água perfeiito. Ta,ta,ta, eu tou enrolando de novo, mas o que e que eu posso fazer se eu mesma não acredito no que ouvi...Vou explicar , eu estava consolando a Sango,por causa de mais uma das trapalhadas do Mirok_**...

-minhas trapalhadas?

-grrrrrrrrrrrrr...gggggrrrrrrrrrr...

-eu vou ficar quieto sangozinha, eu prometo!- Mirok tremia no canto do quarto ao olhar para a namorada.

- so que dessa vez a trapalhada foi tão tão que ate o Mirok chorou


	10. Agora é minha vez!

Capítulo X: Agora é minha vez!

- " e agora?...ai meu deus o que ele ta pensando. Eu preciso falar alguma coisa"- Kagome pensava e olhava aflita para seus amigos, Inuyasha parecia se concentrar para alguma coisa.Era agora ou nunca precisava falar alguma coisa – Inu eu...- nessa hora K-chan percebeu que Inuyasha estava com seu caderno aberto e ignorando seu começo de frase ele começou a ler o quê havia ali.

_05/09... "o que fiz hoje? Uma grande besteira, uma grande burrada. Não agüentava mais a minha situação com a K-chan,precisava admitir que gosto dela mais do que como amigo..._

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram com essa frase.

- "então era verdade o que ele disse naquele dia, mas..." - seus pensamentos estavam confusos,mas ela tinha que ouvir o resto.

_-"por isso, para criar coragem fui para a maldita festa que Rin nos arranjou e decidi que falaria para a K-chan o que sinto por ela, naquela festa...não ia conseguir sem ajuda,mas eu também não podia pedir ajuda para nenhum de meus amigos, estava tudo a maior confusão. Decidi beber, não bebo,mas hoje eu bebi...mas não pense ,droga de caderno, que eu bebi pra valer,não foram apenas quatro goles,porque já não agüentava o gosto horroroso daquela cerveja. Foi aí que a encontrei, ela parecia perdida naquela confusão que o Mirok arrumou , decidi que naquele momento o que mais me daria coragem para me declarar seria estar bêbado e foi assim que eu fingir está quando falei com ela._

_Falei muitas coisas que tinha vontade de dizer, mas o principal...disse que gostava dela(menti porque não podia dizer o que realmente sinto, pois sinto mais que um simples gostar,mas isso poderia assustá-la e isso eu não queria)..ela disse o que esqueceria tudo o quê eu havia lhe falado,me senti péssimo,mas não poderia sair da pose de bêbado que não sabia o que estava falando, já que agora ela havia me rejeitado. Ela estava indo embora, não resisti e a abracei...Foi como uma despedida depois daquilo não poderia nem cogitar a idéia de que pudéssemos ser mais que bons,melhores amigos...droga K-chan por que você não sai da minha cabeça?"._

A conversa não reinava naquele quarto, nem ao menos Sango e Mirok tinham coragem para emitir qualquer tipo de som. Inyasha e Kagome se encaravam os olhos de K-chan pareciam tristes e os de Inu não dava para definir, parecia raiva o que ele transmitia. K-chan realmente estava triste,mas precisava falar,não podia ficar calada, teria que acertar aquela história.

"ele ainda está com a Kikyou, não posso mais me declarar...minha chance se foi naquele dia há dois anos atrás agora preciso que ele pense que tudo aquilo que escrevi foi uma criancice...que tudo aquilo que eu sentia e sinto são apenas ilusões...mesmo que não seja nada disso...ele precisa ser feliz."- enquanto pensava percebeu que o rádio ainda estava ligado, havia se esquecido completamente dele,ligaram assim que chegaram ao quarto e agora tocava uma de suas músicas preferidas. Ela ouvia aquela música toda vez que pensava que o Inuyasha poderia está com outra garota...estava sendo difícil pensar no que falar e ainda mais ouvindo aquela música e parecia que o som do rádio aumentava cada vez mais, ela tinha vontade de chorar, mas não poderia não na frente dele. Ele tinha uma namorada agora, tarde demais para declarações, ao menos que o esperasse o quanto fosse necessário, mas isso era saudável? Não seria melhor seguir em frente?

**"Everything"-Lifehouse**

_find me here_

_speak to me_

_i want to feel you_

_i need to hear you_

_you are the light_

_that is leading me_

_to the place where_

_i find peace again_

_you are the strength_

_that keeps me walking_

_you are the hope_

_that keeps me trusting_

_you are the life to my soul_

_you are my purpose_

_you are everything_

-ah.. Inu..é não liga... "os olhos dele...não me olha assim...preciso de você..." para o que escrevi afinal já faz mais de dois anos...hihi "eu ainda preciso fingir rir..isso doi" somos amigos agora e é isso que importa,na verdade sempre fomos amigos e sempre foi só isso que importou né? – o sorriso não era sincero,mas ela sorria não deixaria nem ao menos uma lágrima escorrer, os olhos dele a matava por dentro e para piorar ele não dizia nada..nada continuava em silêncio.

_and how can i_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

_yeah!_

_you calm the storms_

_you give me rest_

_you hold me in your hands_

_you won't let me fall_

_you still my heart_

_and you take my breath away_

_would you take me in_

_would you take me deeper now_

Neste momento Kagome percebeu que não agüentaria mais aquele silêncio. Tinha que sair dali e iria sair, já estava de pijama não poderia ir muito longe, teria que ficar no templo, mas não precisaria está na presença dele e sozinha poderia chorar, pelo que aconteceu a mais de dois anos atrás...Sua chance perdida. Levantou-se, passou pelos amigos e caminhou em direção a porta.

_and how can i_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

_and how can i_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

onde você pensa que vai?- era ele,ela não tinha percebi quando, mas agora ele estava parado na frente da porta impedindo-a de sair dali e não era raiva que tinha nos olhos parecia mais está magoado.

Eu...

Você não vai para parte alguma, nós vamos dormir- ele não permitiu que ela falasse ,agora era sua vez de falar.

_'cause you're all i want_

_you are all i need_

_you are everything_

_everything_

_you're all i want_

_you are all i need_

_you are everything_

_everything_

_you're all i want_

_you are all i need_

_you are everything_

_everything_

-agora vocês dois saiam daqui.- Inuyasha se dirigia a Sango e Mirok.

agora deu..eu não vou sair daqui, quem vai sair é você Inuyasha e o Mirok, porque é claro que eu vou dormir no quarto da Kagome e vocês podem dormir no quarto de Souta, no de hospedes qualquer um menos nesse. – Sango falava tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que estava pela amiga.

Não, Sango você não tem escolha sai logo daqui, não vê que a K-chan que sair correndo daqui, que ela não quer mais falar comigo. Vai ! Antes que eu não consiga mais impedi-la.

Inuyasha..eu- Sango olhou para a amiga que realmente parecia querer fugir a todo custo, estava tentando passar pela porta. Nem Mirok, nem Sango poderia permitir que ela fugisse daquela conversa, estava na hora de enfrentar os problemas, os dois correram, Sango pegou a chave do quarto que estava em cima da mesa de estudos de K-chan e enquanto Inuyasha a segurava pelo pulso saíram do quarto e rapidamente Sango fechou a porta.

Inu...vou ficar com a chave, quando vocês quiserem sair é só você pular a janela ta?

Ta perfeito Sango.

Vocês estão loucos? eu não ia fugir!- Kagome gritava com raiva da amiga.

Ia nada!- os outros três gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Então xau aí pra vocês dois...vou aproveitar a oportunidade para ficar sozinho com a Sangozinha..aiai, que sonho!

Mirok!nem sonhe em me tocar- Sango gritava se afastando do quarto de K-chan.

Ah! Deixa só um pouquinho vai Sangozinha? – finalmente os dois se afastaram da porta do quarto.

aqueles dois não tem jeito...- Kagome sorria sinceramente, esquecendo-se da situação.

É...mas eles se amam e se divertem com essas brincadeiras do Mirok. – Inuyasha agora parecia muito triste Kagome não entendia...ou entendia, o que se passava com ele, ela não sabia ao certo se ele também estava se sentindo tão frustrado quanto ela.

Bem...acho que é melhor ir dormirmos...não entendo porque nos prender no quarto,não vou fugir.- ela disse isso, mas a maior vontade dela era sair correndo e chorando. Mas já que tava ali terminou por se deitar em sua cama e viu quando ele puxou o colchão que estava debaixo da cama e se deitou.

Agora você não vai fugir porque não tem nem como...porque sei muito bem que por você , você já teria corrido daqui...está com medo do que eu estou pensando...eu sei que ta.

Se sabe porque não me deixou correr?- ela se deitou de costas para o lado do chão que ele estava e não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, a primeira lágrima rolou e não parou ,apenas, nela, outras caíram seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Porque também estou com medo do que você está pensando e não posso deixar você se afastar de mim...- o radio já não tocava mais, o cd havia acabado e com o silêncio era possível ouvir o barulho do choro de K-chan...Inuyasha não resistiu, ela estava chorando e ficar longe dela nesses momentos era uma tortura...ele se sentia mais triste ainda por está fazendo-a chorar detestava aquilo, por isso, desistiu de ficar naquele maldito colchão...Deitou-se na cama e ainda não era o suficiente...não resistindo a mais nada a puxou para si e pois a cabeça dela em seu peitoral e a abraçou, como se por algum acaso a soltasse nunca mais fosse vê-la...e assim não poderia falar com ela, rir com ela, fazer brincadeiras bobas com ela, cantar com ela...simplesmente estar com ela.

Inu você não pode ficar na minha cama...- ela falou entre lágrimas. Ele nada respondeu apenas lhe deu um meio sorriso e começou a limpar suas lágrimas.

Sabe K-chan? Hoje eu encontrei a Kikyou- ele sentiu ela lhe apertar um pouco,não entendeu o porquê, mas prosseguiu- ela estava com outro.

O que?- Kagome não acreditava como aquela,aquela...poderia trocar o Inu por outro.

É ela tava com outro..acabei o namoro, mas...isso não importa.

"ele ainda gosta dela, só está aqui comigo porque está com medo de perder minha amizade"

K-chan.. eu..eu..não sei bem o que está se passando na minha cabeça nesse momento mas eu queria muito uma coisa.

O que você quer Inu? "está com a KiKyou?"- a tristeza lhe invadia novamente apenas por pensar que nele em e kikyou.

Quero estar com você.- olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, tentou falar algo,mas Inu colocou o dedo indicador na sua boca e continuou- não fala nada...por favor passe esses três dias que nos restam de feriado comigo e não fala nada,nem sobre Houjo nem sobre Kikyou, sobre nada...por favor finja ser minha namorada só por três dias...é só o que te peço não fale nada sobre nós ou nada..só quero saber como teria sido se a dois anos atrás eu tivesse me declarado direito- a dedo dele continuava impedindo-a de falar - é um acordo está certo? No termino desses três dias nós voltamos a ser amigos e nos preocupamos com Houjo, Kikyou e qualquer outra pessoa..nesses três dias vamos ser só eu e você está certo? Por favor!- os olhos dele transmitiam insegurança, ela não entendia o porquê daquele acordo, será que ele estava confuso e não sabia o que queria?

Ela balançou a cabeça sinalizando que concordara com a idéia,ele sorriu.

"é como se tudo fosse perfeito quando você sorrir..."- ela sorriu de volta.

hei, acho melhor nós dormimos daqui a pouco o sol vai nascer-ele sorria mais que nunca- e amanha temos o dia cheio.

Temos é?não sabia.- ela já não esta preocupada,conversava normal com ele.

Mas é claro que temos, quero te levar para passear sem rumo... sem destino...a gente pode até se perder...agora dorme!

Se perder não! E não vou conseguir dormir agora.- era tão bom conversar com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido e que agora eles estavam juntos e pronto.

Hei, porque você na vai conseguir dormir agora hein? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ohu não é nada disso que você ta pensando não...- ela estava vermelhinha.

Claro eu sei ,K-chan, que você não conseguiria dormir aqui comigo do seu lado, você não está resistindo não é? Tudo que você quer agora é me beijar não é?- ele gargalhava, porque ela ficou muito,muito vermelha.

Não é nada disso!- ela se ajoelhou na cama pegou o travesseiro e começou a bater na cabeça dele com o travesseiro, enquanto ele gargalhava.- já disse que não é nada disso!- ele pegou os pulsos dele e num rápido movimento a pôs deitada novamente.

Boba, eu só falei, na verdade, o que eu quero fazer.- Kagome estava vermelha, enquanto ele, que se encontrava deitado ao lado dela, se inclinou em sua direção acabando com a distância que havia entres suas bocas. O beijo começou suave,calmo,os dois queriam,apenas sentir o calor um do outro...Inu com sua mão puxou levemente o queixo de K-chan para baixo,fazendo a boca da garota se entreabrir e assim ele pode aprofundar aquele beijo,que ele desejava a muito,muito tempo, ela acariciava os longos cabelos dele e ele havia passado sua mão para a nuca dela, mas tiveram que se separar para respirarem,apesar de desejarem profundamente que não precisassem de ar naquele momento...se olharam K-chan sorriu e disse...

Agora é que eu não consigo dormir mesmo!- depois que percebeu o que disse sentiu-se encabulada, Inu deitara ao seu lado novamente e a puxara para que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça em seu tronco.

Eu sabia, eu sou demais!- ele sorria

Hei,pára com isso não foi isso que eu disse,ahuahauauhu, pára de fazer cosquinhas!-ele brincava com ela quando de repente parou, pôs ela na posição anterior, deu um beijo em sua testa e disse:

Eu te faço dormir ta?

Duvido que consiga- ela falou brincalhona.

Ah é?

Hei tira a mão daí!-ela falou a sentir a mão dele por dentro de sua blusa, ele estava alisando as costas dela.

Não vou fazer nada,prometo...-sorriu malicioso

Com esse sorriso?

É sério..só vou te ajudar a dormir...já dormi no mesmo quarto que você várias vezes e nunca fiz nada.

Humhum...sei...mas isso é bom...-ela se acomodou melhor no peitoral dele, fechou os olhos e em pouco tempo começou a dormir...estava dormindo com um sorriso bobo na face.

Tandandandan! E agora pessoal o que vai acontecer nesses trÊs ias? Será que ela vai deixar de ser besta e se declarar? Ou será que ele vai deixar de ser inseguro e vai falar tudo o que sente ate mesmo suas dúvidas?

Bem, acho que agora só terá mais um capitulo ou dois e terminarei essa história...por favor leiam escutando a música e peguem a tradução...é linda...não me a risco a traduzir e sair tudo errado...mas eu não tenho a tradução dessa musica...mas minha irmã traduziu pra mim e eu achei linda! Bjussssss e CONTINUA!

Usako(hina-gol, essa mudaça de nick foi por que tinha um "primo" meu que tava lendo e não quero mais que ele leia)


	11. apenas olhem

Olhem eu não sei mais como se respondem as reviews pelo fanfiction,então vou colocar como se fosse um novo capitulo,mas num é...

Bem...obrigada!

Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz de saber que vcs ainda estavam esperando...e dessa vez o novo capitulo nem demorou né?

**JuHh-Chan Satuki**: hihi,adorei sua reação...eu também tenho esse tipo de reação quando tou lendo ou vendo algo que eu nuca conseguiria fazer...ou algo que me dá vergonha...só que eu começo a gritar e dizer: não faz isso não!

E bem...essa parte do diário é um pouco baseado na minha agenda da oitava serie...então...é eu tb passei por uma coisa parecida não igual...eu não teria a coragem de k-chan...fugiria!bbjussssss e continua lendo.

**Srta. Kinomoto: **o primeiro ,o segundo...é desculpa estou um pouco perdida no site,faz um tempão que eu não mexo...foi mal se te confundi...mas o capitulo nove que vale é o grandão ...o outro que coloquei por ultimo foi só tipo como ia ser e não foi...ahhhhhhh acho que compliquei de novo...sinto muito! Bem..bjussss,espero que vc entenda e eu sou atrapalhada mesmo, mas não desiste de mim!

**bruna-yasha:** hihi é eu demorei mesmo!mas digamos que foi por uma boa causa...obrigada por esperar...e fala eu agora não te torturei não né? Foi bem rapidinho.ate o próximo...xauzinho!

**manu higurashi: **foi mal...foi mal..foi mal..sei que é chato esperar por um novo capitulo..eu tb já sofri muito com isso...a espera de um novo cap. É uma tortura! Tou tentando ser bem rapidinha espero que consiga...valeu mesmo por ler e quem bom que gostou..isso me dá ânimos pra continuar.bjusss...nem vou deixar vcs tão curiosossss...snifffff

**Sango-Web:**ueba levei bronca por ter demorado mas tou feliz por vc ter gostado...e dessa vez eu vou tentar não demorar tantoooooooooooo...bjussss adorei sua review,mesmo,mesmo,mesmo!hihihi

**Megami-san:**nada de curiosidade ta ai a reação do inu...espero que goste! Hei eu adoro que vc adora a fic,porque é isso que eu gosto em escrever..as pessoas gostarem e me estimularem a continuar...hum..isso ficou confuso? Não acho que não bjusssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssa te o próximo.

**Tata Black:** hei obrigada vc que teve paciência e leu...e snif..snif..ninguém acreditava que eu ia continuar a fic...buáááá...e por favor não tenha trecos..eu vou postar o resto sim...acredite ta? Eu vou continuar..bjusss

**Gente eu tou fazendo japonês,né legal?**

**Mariana**:ahuahauahauha(eu tou rindo pq vc nem imagina quanto tempo demorei...tipo mais ou menos um ano...mas agora eu acabo pode ter certeza). Bem vc teve sorte ou azar num sei...sorte pq não me pegou na fazer do vestibular e vou poder postar mais rápido...e azar pq vai ter que me agüentar...eu e minhas besteiras(fics) bjus,obriga mesmo por ler,até!

E para vcs que tão lendo e não deixam review...continua a ler ta?ate pessoal!


	12. Aí tEm CoisA!

DEMOREI NUM FOI? Não me matem tinha que me acostumar com a universidade e agora que acabaram as provas... tou de FÉRIAS!... Posso voltar a escrever.

Então vamos lá...

Capítulo XI: Aí Tem cOiSa!

- Sango você tem certeza? Eles podem...

-Deixa de ser besta Mirok. Eu vou abrir o quarto da K-chan só pra ver como ficou a situação dos dois - ela já ia por a chave para abrir, mas Mirok segurou sua mão a impedindo.

- Sango você está correndo o risco de vê-los... Você sabe como.

-hihi, ai Mirok como você é besta é claro que eles não fizeram isso que você tá pensando. - Sango falou enquanto rodava a chave, mas antes que conseguisse colocar a mão na maçaneta Mirok a impede novamente.

- e se fizeram? - ele parecia está um pouco angustiado com o que podia ver.

- se fizeram não tem nada, simplesmente eu vou ver como eles estão e me retiro. - ela respondera sem problemas e nem ao menos ficou vermelha com a possível cena que poderia presenciar.

- eu...eu...eu não vou permitir que você veja o Inuyasha como veio ao mundo e depois...Ah! Eu simplesmente não deixo!- Mirok estava exaltado e vermelho de raiva e segurava Sango pelos braços, quando esta teve uma reação digamos diferente.

-hihihihi! - então ela deu um leve beijo na bochecha do surpreso e estático Mirok (só por um momento estático).

Os olhos azuis do rapaz brilharam e ele logo mudou para seu "modo" cafajeste, conquistador, mas por incrível que pareça não fez as suas velhas "brincadeiras" pervertidas, apenas abriu a porta para a namorada adentrar no quarto.

A cena que viram era inocente e pode-se dizer romântica. Na cama estava Inuyasha e Kagome, o garoto estava sem as cobertas e de pijama com seu braço direito envolto à pequena figura encolhida, que estava com todos os lençóis. Era muito fofo ver aqueles dois juntos foi o que pensava Sango.

- viu Mirok? Eu disse que não tinha nada - ela falou baixinho.

-como você pode ter certeza? - ele falou no tom de voz normal.

-xiiii, fala baixo, agora vamos sair daqui - eles começaram a sair do quarto de ponta de pés quando sentiram a mão de alguém sob seus devidos ombros.

- Inyasha!- os dois falaram um pouco alto, e nem sentiram quando foram empurrados para fora do quarto.

- vocês querem acordar a K-chan?

Os dois sinalizaram com a cabeça que não, com um pouquinho de medo da cara de raiva do Inu.

- então vamos descer? Que tal um café da manhã? – Sango ofereceu com um enorme sorriso e foi ai que começou a coisa estranha.

- que horas são?-Inuyasha perguntou sonolento.

-onze horas, mas a gente não vai almoçar né Sangozinha?- Mirok ia abraçar Sango por traz, mas ela disfarçadamente se afastou e começou a descer as escadas. Contudo, Mirok percebeu o afastamento de Sango estranhou, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto.

Sango continuava a descer as escadas e os dois rapazes a seguiam em silêncio.

- " Será que a Sango realmente se afastou de mim? Ou foi impressão? Não, não Mirok, pare de pensar besteiras, está tudo bem entre vocês,afinal ela acabou de sorrir e de te dá um beijo na bochecha! Peraí ela me deu um beijo na bochecha! Mas sempre quando ela tem essas atitudes ela me dá um selinho. O que tá acontecendo? não ,não, o que é que tem a pessoa mudar de reação as vezes...ou será que foi..." – Os pensamentos de Mirok foram interrompidos por um Inuyasha curioso.

- Hei, Mirok, você vai ficar aí parado na porta da cozinha? – Inu estranhou a atitude do amigo que sem dizer nada voltou a pôr a expressão habitual no rosto, seu sorriso cafajeste, e depois se sentou ao lado de Inu, vendo Sango cozinhar.

- Inuyasha? – Sango chamou-lhe a atenção.

- que é Sango?

- hihihi, como foi que ficou a situação de vocês dois? Tou morta de curiosidade.

- é eu também – Mirok falou sorrindo na direção da namorada e viu essa mudar de feição para uma que demonstrava um pouco de medo. Ele ficou triste por dentro, mas não queria estragar o momento do seu amigo, por isso, manteve o sorriso.

- bando de curiosos!- Inu tentou demonstrar aborrecimento, mas foi inútil estava muito feliz para fingir – Bem, nós fizemos um acordo que...

Nesse momento Inuyasha foi interrompido pela entrada de uma cambaleante e sonolenta K-chan, que nem ao menos abria os olhos direito. Ela passou pelos garotos e se sentou no baquinho que estava perto de onde Sango cozinhava. Despencou a cabeça no balcão e desatou a falar.

- Sango você não sabe o que sonhei.

- o que K-chan? - os dois rapazes não atrapalharam, porque parecei a que Kagome não havia percebido a presença deles e isso poderia ser divertido. Quando ela descobrisse que eles estavam ali ou ficaria com raiva ou envergonhada.

- eu sonhei com o Inu-kun – Inuyasha ficou vermelhinho com o apelido e com o enorme sorriso que seu amigo lhe dava - foi perfeito Sango-chan! Ele me beijava depois de termos feito um acordo de ficar 3 dias juntos, sem falar de Kikyou - ela mesmo sonolenta fez careta- ou sobre nossa situação juntos.

Inuyasha sorriu quando viu a careta dela e se levantou para ir ao encontro de K-chan. Quando essa terminou de falar sentiu um par de braços firmes a lhe envolver pela cintura e antes que conseguisse virar a cabeça para saber quem era, a pessoa falou em seu ouvido, mas em um tom alto suficiente para que todos os presentes escutassem.

- você esqueceu a parte que não devemos falar do Houjo e também que somos namorados durantes esses três dias e não, apenas, estaremos juntos.

- INUYASHA VOCÊ TAVA AÍ? – Ela acordou pra valer e ele começou a rir, enquanto ela batia levemente no braço dele.

Mirok e Sango sorriram da cena, estavam felizes pelos seus amigos. Mirok olhou para Sango ainda sorrindo, ela quando percebeu deu um sorriso sem graça e virou as costas para ele.

- " Sango o que está acontecendo? Será que... melhor não pensar nisso agora." – o sorriso de Mirok era triste,mas ninguém parecia perceber - e agora pessoal o que vamos fazer hoje?

- como assim! O que VAMOS fazer hoje!- Inuyasha parou de fazer cosquinhas em K-chan e virou para Mirok com uma carinha brava e logo abraçando Kagome por trás. – você quis dizer o que eu e a K-chan, sozinhos, vamos fazer hoje, né?

- Não, não, o Mirok quis dizer o que eu, ele, você, Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru vamos fazer hoje? – Sango se intrometeu – e por sinal eu tenho até uma idéia...

- até o Sesshoumaru!- Inuyasha estava indignado.

- Como eu tava dizendo eu tenho uma idéia... Que tal irmos para o parque? Vamos? Vamos? Vamos? – os olhinhos de Sango estavam brilhando e o de Kagome também , até que as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-ALGODÃO DOCE!- os garotos se entreolharam, sorriram e fizeram sinal de tudo bem, fazer o que né?

- eu vou ligar para Rin - K-chan falou animada- e quem sabe ela também pode dormir aqui com a gente!

- boa idéia K-chan. Meninos vocês terminam o lanchinho tá? Daqui a pouco eu e a K-chan voltamos para fazer os lanches do parque, mas... Mas... Vamos querer ALGODÃO DOCE!

- ok, Sango - Inu sorriu da carinha de criança que Sango fazia, enquanto sua "namorada" corria para o telefone.

-Tudo bem, Sangozinha! – Mirok sorriu, mas Sango ficou séria e, apenas, saiu da cozinha. Dessa vez até o Inu percebeu, esse olhou para o amigo que lhe sorria sem graça.

-aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não sei ao certo.

- entendo, qualquer coisa pode contar comigo e nem pense que vai está me atrapalhando, ok?

-certo amigo - Mirok estava com um sorriso triste no rosto, mas tratou logo de mudar a expressão - Bem, acho melhor tomarmos banho e trocar de roupa... Eta ainda temos que acabar logo esses sanduíches.

- tá bora logo!

As meninas falaram com Rin e esta adorou a idéia de ela e Sesshhy dormirem na casa de K-chan, depois do parque. Combinaram de Rin e Sesshoumaru irem para a casa de Kagome para deixarem suas coisas e depois irem para o adorado parque.

Todos comeram bem rapidinho e se revezaram na hora de fazer os lanches. Rin chegou enquanto as meninas ainda se aprontavam e Sesshoumaru e Inu tiveram seus cumprimentos usuais, muiiiitttooo carinhosos, e finalmente partiram andando na direção da estação de trem.

- AH! Que sorte! Não tem muita gente. - K-chan fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

- é ainda bem que nesse feriado o pessoal costuma viajar. Sorte nossa!- Sango completou.

Mais atrás das três garotas estava um grupinho de rapazes conversando algo diferente, alias fazia um bom tempo que não se via essa separação entre garotos e garotas com aquela turma, com certeza está acontecendo algo diferente.

-hei, vamos à montanha russa? Vamos! Vamos? Vamos! – Rin saltitava na frente das amigas que sorriram e concordaram os meninos mais atrás não tiveram muita escolha e também aceitaram.

-olhem nem tem fila!- Rin continuou animada, toda vez que decidiam ir para o parque ela e as amigas se tornavam verdadeiras crianças. - Vamos logo!

-Vamos Sagozinha- Mirok sorriu para a namorada e lhe ofereceu o braço.

-ah...eh...Mirok você não se importa se eu for coma K-chan, né? – Kagome espantou-se com a reação de Sango. Inuyasha lançou um olhar tristonho para o amigo, agora tinha certeza que seu amigo estava com problemas. Mirok olhava para Sango estático.

Gente desculpa a demora mesmo...foi preguiça minha,mas não se preocupem com certeza irei terminar essa fic...na verdade terminei a história dentro da minha cabeça e é por isso que tou com preguiça...mas depois que falei ontem com uma garota que esta lendo(jalineb) fiquei com vontade de postar de novo e tive ainda mais vontade quando fui ver as reviews de novo..percebi o quanto tou sendo malvada e que eu fico hiper curiosa tb com outras fics.

Bem taí pessoal mais um capitulo..acho que amanha posto o outro só falta digitar..ou ainda hoje...

Pessoal tou totalmente perdida com as reviews pq faz muito tempo que algumas foram mandadas...ahhhh como tou confusa não vou por nomes especificos ok?

Gente eu li todas as reviews pelo site e mei! Sériu mesmo vcs é que me dão motivos para continuar e vcs direm que a fic tá legal me deixa mais feliz ainda(pq eu vou seguir a carreira de escrever para o resto da vida- uma pessoa perguntou se eu já tinha passado no vestibular- bem passei, mas foi numa universidade particular que tem aqui em Recife- tou fazendo jornalismo e vou começar direito em agosto o que vai me deixar sem tempo! )

Gente eu tou me sentindo a maior malvada ...pq ter demorado tanto..acho que agora tb vou ficar mandando reviews para as fics que eu gosto e estam paradas quem sabe assim a autora ou autor num se anima! Bem é isso vou-me, mas volto em pouco tempo..apesar que eu acho que vcs não acreditam nissso hihihi

bjussss


	13. Eu SOU uM iDiOta e NÃo AgUeNtO maIs iSSo

Capítulo 12: Eu sOu uM OTÁrIo e Não agüento mAiS IsSo!!!

- ah... eh Mirok você não se importa se eu for com a K-chan né?

- Não, claro que não – ele finalmente conseguiu responder, mas não conseguiu sorrir nem falsamente.

Em todos os outros brinquedos foi assim... Ora Sango queria ir com Kagome ora queria com Rin, Às vezes, dava uma desculpa do tipo: "é por que gosto de ver a cara de medo da K-chan." E muitas vezes não dizia nada. Comeram seus algodões doces e já estavam caminhando para casa de Kagome, naquele esquema menino separado de menina.

- MIrok?

- fala Inuyasha - Mirok andava cabisbaixo, sem falar nada, vez ou outra olhava para Sango de relance – "Como eu sou um otário... Sango eu prometo me comportar, volta a ficar normal comigo." – os apelos de Mirok foram interrompidos por um Inuyasha um tanto irritado.

-hei! Até quando você vai ficar viajando aí? Vê se me escuta .. Tou preocupado com você, cara. – a irritação de Inu deu lugar a uma expressão triste, seu amigo estava mesmo ficando muito, muito, melancólico.

- agora estou te escutando, pode falar...- o sorriso falso surgiu, mas esse não durou muito não agüentava fingir mais.

- você e Sango... O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru foi quem falou antes. Por incrível que pareça, os irmãos não começaram uma briga, por causa da intromissão.

- acredito que sei o que fiz para ela ficar assim

- tem concerto? Podemos ajudar? – Inu questionou recebendo um sorriso sincero do amigo.

- espero que tenha. Agradeço a preocupação Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, mas isso eu acho que só posso resolver sozinho.

- mIrok! Você é um cabeça dura que não quer ajuda!! – Inuyasha se zangou, ou melhor, fingiu que se zangou e fizeram o resto do caminho calados. – "espero que esses dois façam as pazes logo, fica tudo muito triste quando estão brigados."

Logo chegaram à casa de Kagome, era oito da noite, ainda estava muito cedo para dormirem. Jantaram e depois de comerem as meninas começaram a discutir onde todos iam dormir. Por insistência de Sango as três garotas dormiriam no quarto da dona da casa. Inu e MirOk no quarto de hóspedes, Sesshoumaru recusou-se a dormir com os dois e dormiria num quarto menor que também poderia ser chamado de quarto de hóspedes.

O quarto de Inu e Mirok ficava no começo de um longo corredor e o de Sesshoumaru no final desse.

Já era por volta das dez da noite quando as garotas se encontraram no quarto de K-chan. Estavam as três deitadas a olharem para o teto sem falar nada K-chan na cama, Rin em um colchão no lado direito e Sango em outro do lado esquerdo.

- Sango! – Kagome chamou atenção dela, queria saber se a amiga estava dormindo, olhou para Rin, que também a olhava.

-hum?

-quando você vai falar para mim e para Rin o que aconteceu entre você e o Mirok? Por que você está agindo assim? – Kagome foi direta, já estava impaciente de ver a amiga fingindo estar feliz. Ela simplesmente sabia que a amiga estava triste.

- não aconteceu nada – Sango falou baixinho- "não posso dizer...não posso, ou será que posso?"

-hei - Rin e Kagome já se encontravam sentadas no colchão de Sango, esta também estava sentada e lágrimas ameaçavam rolar por sua face – você sabe que pode contar comigo e com a K-chan, não é? – Rin a abraçou.

-pode confiar na gente.

Enquanto isso no quarto do Inu...

- ahh!!! Fala sério!!! Pelo amor de Kami-sama faz logo as pazes com a Sango!! Eu não agüento mais ouvir essas músicas dor de cotovelo – Inuyasha revirava na cama e Mirok com o rádio do seu lado não mudou de estação.

- DEIXA PRA LÁ AS MÚSICAS, ELAS ESTÃO ME TRANQUILIZANDO... "Mentira...Elas só estão me deixando mais triste. Sango por quê? Será que você pensa que... eu não agüento mais Sango! Não sei o que fazer, não sei se me desculpo...mas eu não me arrependo. Sango..."

Depois de chorar um pouco nos ombros das amigas, Sango se acalmou e preparava-se para falar o que tanto a incomodava.

-vamos pode falar – Kagome encorajou-a mais uma vez.

- é que eu... e o Mirok... nós...- Sango começava a ficar vermelha, muito vermelha.

- vocês o que? – perguntaram Rin e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

- nós .. é

- ah!! Eu jah sei!! – Rin disse animada - mas isso é muito bom! Por que está triste?

- oi! Eu ainda não sei, fala Sango. Também quero ajudar.

- pode falar Sango. Senão a K-chan não vai entender.

- é que...- ela estava completamente vermelha – eu e o MIrok... nós dormimos juntos. Eu quero dizer dormir, não só dormir, entende?

-sei – K-chan sorriu compreendendo – então por que você está triste? Ele te forçou? Não acho que o Mirok faria isso.

- não, não...não foi nada disso. – ela estava muito vermelha – é que eu fiquei com medo de ele pensar que eu sou uma vadia - ela deixou uma lágrima cair, esta foi aparada por K-chan.

- olha eu ainda não entendo esse sentimento, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza ele nunca vai pensar isso de você. Ele te ama, Sango – K-chan sorria para amiga tentando acalmá-la.

-mas... Mas... Vocês não sabem como aconteceu. E a gente nem ta há tanto tempo juntos** ( ok, sango definitivamente é doida!!!! Comentário infame da autora).**

- não importa. Eu conheço esse seu sentimento, eu passei por ele – Rin ficou vermelhinha – sabe, vocês já deviam imaginar que eu e o Sesshy já fizemos... bem , Sango você namora o Mirok há mais de dois anos não é? – Sango confirmou com a cabeça – pois eu me entreguei ao Sesshy com uns três meses de namoro e nunca me arrependi. Isso não tem um tempo certo não. Ele foi super carinhoso e deixei acontecer, porque tinha certeza do meu amor por ele. Minha primeira vez foi mágica, pois foi com ele. Contudo, por mais cuidadoso que ele tenha sido, doeu, e isso não foi culpa minha, nem dele. No outro dia estava com medo de duas coisas: dele me achar uma vadia e de que na segunda vez doesse tanto quanto ficou doendo depois, na hora não doeu tanto, mas depois sim. Sabe o que fiz?

Sango e Kagome escutavam Rin atentamente e, apenas, sinalizaram negativamente. Rin sorriu continuando a história.

- eu saí com ele no segundo dia depois do ocorrido. Falei tudo que estava sentindo. Meu medo de ter se tornado uma qualquer para ele e o medo da segunda vez. E ele olhou para mim, sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, beijo-me levemente, ficou olhando nos meus olhos e disse: " eu te amo Rin, nunca mais pense uma bobagem dessas. Quanto a dor é normal, algumas mulheres sofrem mais que outras, mas peço desculpas poderia ter sido mais cuidadoso, sinto muito." E foi isso, depois tivemos uma longa conversa sobre o assunto. Ele se sentia culpado, mas depois quando minha confiança voltou dei uma escapada dos olhos do meu pai, com ajuda da minha mãe e digamos que a segunda vez foi maravilhosa e sem culpas.

- nossa Rin!! Você foi direto falar com ele. – Sango se sentia encabulada por ter estado tão insegura.

-que estória mais linda Rin!!! Sango agora é a sua vez, você tem que ir falar com ele e agora!! – K-chan incentivava a amiga que começava a ficar nervosa.

-mas...mas

-k-chan tem razão, vamos deixar você pensar por cinco minutos, ok? Pense no que vai dizer a ele. – Rin e Kagome se levantaram e foram ao banheiro. Saindo do quarto, mas já decidida. Kagome iria levar Sango até o quarto de Mirok, nem que tivesse que arrastá-la, eles precisavam conversar, e no caminho Rin ia para o quarto de Sesshy, escolha da própria.

-"mas...mas meninas fui em quem tomou a iniciativa..."

- "sango... eu não entendo... era para eu ter parado, não era amor? Mas você parecia tão feliz.".

Flashback

Sango não resistiu a vontade, estavam se despedindo para dormirem uma boa noite de sono separados, o sorriso dele a encantava e foi aí que ela pegou a face do namorado e trouxe para si. Ela o beijou, aproveitando a textura daqueles lábios. Mirok sentiu-se esquentar com a atitude da namorada, envolveu-lhe a cintura apertando o corpo dela contra si e sem pensar muito aprofundou aquele beijo. A língua dele brincava com a dela, ele mordiscava os lábios de Sango e toda vez que pareciam que iam se afastar voltavam a se beijarem, ficando cada vez mais próximos.

Os corpos estavam colados um no outro, Sango envolvia o pescoço de Mirok e este havia se encostado na porta, apertando-a de forma a não sentir dor, beijavam-se ardentemente e os beijos ameaçavam escapar para outras partes do corpo. Sango como se tivesse tido um surto de consciência pensava em sair daquela posição, mas isso se tornava praticamente uma coisa impossível, já que Mirok havia passado seus beijos para a nuca dela, percorrendo o pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer, foi para seu queixo e retornou a quente boca de Sango.

- Boa noite – Sango sussurrou ofegante entre um beijo e outro, apesar de estar tentando se despedir, não conseguia se afastar. Seu coração batia rápido e para ela tão alto que tinha certeza que Mirok podia ouvir.

- Boa... Noite... Amor - Mirok também sussurrou em resposta e depois de beija-la mais uma vez, foi soltando a cintura dela e se afastando. Quando ainda estavam muito próximos, mas não colados, segurando um a mão do outro, encararam-se e não resistiram ao desejo. Era impossível se separarem naquele momento, parecia ter algo que os impediam de se separarem - Sango...- Mirok falou ofegante na orelha da namorada, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixinho e arrepios – será que não poderíamos ficar desejando boa noite um para o outro a noite inteira? – o que havia na voz dele para deixá-la louca, ela não sabia, só sabia que o queria o mais perto possível.

- não...- ela também ofegava, enquanto os dois caminhavam com os corpos unidos por um abraço, para dentro do quarto – sei se isso será possível... – Mirok notou que a porta estava aberta e logo quando Sango envolve-lhe a nuca e lhe puxou lhe beijando com desejo, ele fechou a porta com um chute.

Fim do flashback

- não sei o que deu em mim.- Sango estava deitada olhando para o teto.

-hei, Sango-chan?! O que você está cochichando aí? – K-chan perguntou animada, entrando no quarto com Rin.

- vem Sango. Está mais que na hora de você ir lá embaixo conversar com o Mirok. – Rin pegou o braço da amiga e com a ajuda de K-chan conseguiu levantar Sango começando a arrastá-la pela casa. Ela resistiu durante todo caminho.

- mas...esperem...vocês não sabem como aconteceu... é serio!!! Meninas, por favor!!!

Estavam, agora, paradas na frente do quarto no qual Mirok estava.

- Inuyasha? – Mirok estava aguniado, rolava na cama e pensava várias besteiras.

- que é? Decidiu desligar esse rádio, com essas músicas melosas? Ou ao menos mudar de estação? Por que se for isso eu vou ficar bem feliz.

- não, não é isso não.- Mirok desligou o rádio – mas já que você insistiu tanto. É que eu tava pensando na Sango e no que ela tá pensando. E eu tenho certeza que ela quer acabar comigo e que não agüento mais isso.

-hei, clama ai cara. Por que ela acabaria com vocÊ? – Inu perguntou espantado, sabia que o amigo estava com problemas, mas não imaginava que chegaria a esse ponto.

- eu não sei, cara...mas tou com medo e não posso deixar que isso aconteça...por isso...por isso eu vou lá agora falar com ela.

- hei, clama Mirok - Inu não pôde falar mais nada, pois quando Mirok estava prestes a abrir a porta, ela foi aberta revelando uma K-chan e Rin sorridentes e Sango encolhida e assustada, vermelhinha.

- oi Mirok! Sango precisa falar com você, ok? – Rin sorriu e empurrou Sango na direção de Mirok. Ela quase cai, mas ele a segura, deixando-a, ainda, mais vermelhinha, até por que ela acabou caindo no peitoral desnudo dele. - Bem, vou lá pessoal, boa noite. - e ela foi em direção do quarto de Sesshy.

- inuyasha vem comigo e logo antes que Sango desista. – Inuyasha ainda não entendia nada, mas levantou-se rápido e foi puxado para fora por Kagome. – Mirok não deixa ela fugir.- Kagome falou no final do corredor ainda puxando Inu.

Mirok ainda tinha Sango em seus braços, fechou a porta levemente, soltando a namorada. Mirok andou pelo quarto ficando há certa distância de Sango, virando-se de costas para ela pegou uma camisa azul marinho e vestiu.

- eh.. Sango eu também tenho algo para lhe falar. - ele começou ainda de costas para ela – na verdade estava a caminho do quarto de Kagome para falar com você... não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu não me arrependo de nada e não posso pedir desculpas por ontem, Sango - ela não falava nada, só encarava o namorado, que agora estava de frente para si, com os olhos marejados- eu não vou pedir desculpas e esquecer o que houve entre nós ...mas eu pensei muito e se você está assim por que não gostou, porque te machuquei, aí sim eu peço desculpas, não queria te machucar...mas , por favor, não me deixa- ele se aproximou dela, ela chorava, então, ele levou suas mãos para o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas - por favor, meu amor, eu te amo e prometo que não faço mais nada que você não queira- ele a abraçou , mas seu abraço não era correspondido, teve medo.

- não é isso... não é... – Sango finalmente correspondeu o abraço, deixando Mirok um pouco aliviado, ela apertava a camisa de Mirok chorando cada vez mais – eu que tava com medo de você me deixar...de...de você me achar uma garota fácil...uma...uma você sabe o quê, por que fui eu quem tive a iniciativa e também porque eu queria muito. – ela se soltou do abraço e estava pronta para sair daquele quarto, ainda tinha medo, mas foi impedida, antes mesmo de conseguir por a mão da maçaneta. Mirok a abraçou por trás e agora sorria, mas ela não podia ver.

-Sango – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido causando-lhe arrepios, ela tremeu um pouco, mas ele não pareceu perceber.

- hum? – lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto dela, mas se sentia, mas calma por tê-lo perto de si.

- eu te amo de verdade e nunca pensaria isso de você. O que aconteceu, ontem, entre a gente foi maravilhoso para mim, fiquei mais feliz ainda por ter sido com você. Hei, para de chorar.- ele a virou para si e novamente limpara o rosto dela, quando um sorriso começou a surgi na face dela. Sango o abraço pelo pescoço.

- Mirok!! – ele sorriu mais ainda e a apertou contra si.

- agora estamos entendidos, não estamos?

- um-hum, desculpa Mirok? Eu te deixei preocupado e... – ela foi interrompida, Mirok, pois um dedo na boca dela. Ela tinha uma carinha de criança preocupada, porque fez alguma coisa errada.

- nada de pedir desculpas por uma coisa que nem eu, nem você temos culpa, ta? – ela sinalizou que concordava com ele - agora, você vai dormir comigo, não vai? – ela ficou muito vermelha e ele percebeu o duplo sentido de sua frase – hei não, calma... não era isso que eu queria dizer...era só que você vai ficar aqui no quarto comigo na cama, né? Ai Meu Deus eu tou piorando as coisas!!!

- hihii...bobo- ela deu um beijinho nele- eu vou dormir aqui sim, afinal, não quero atrapalhar os outros, ok? Mas é só por esse motivo.

- certo, certo – sem ela esperar ele a pegou no braço e a levou para cama na qual se encontrava antes. Deitaram-se sorrindo, mas com os corações acelerados por estarem naquela mesma cama, sozinhos novamente.

- posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Sango estava muito vermelhinha, aí vinha coisa. – Mirok, ontem, foi sua primeira vez?

- ahhh... eu sabia que você ia perguntar isso...- ele sorriu a abraçando.

- será que aqueles dois vão se entender?- Inuyasha estava sentado no baquinho da cozinha. Ele e K-chan tinham resolvido fazer um lanchinho antes de dormirem.

- claro que vão, eles se amam. – K-chan sorria, tinha certeza que tudo sairia bem – você vai querer que eu faça sanduíche para você?

- hum... Kagome Higurashi oferecendo fazer alguma coisa para mim! Isso é algo para entrar para história. – ele gargalhava e Kagome o encarava emburrada.

- Se não quer tudo bem. Não precisa falar como se eu nunca oferecesse nada para você. – ela virou o rosto evitando encarar a face risonha dele. Mas, logo se surpreendeu ao sentir braços fortes lhe envolverem a cintura.

- hei, hei... Você não ficou com raiva, ficou? É claro que eu quero...- ele sorria calmamente para ela, K-chan se sentiu hipnotizada por aquele sorriso, tinha a sensação de que estavam ficando mais próximos, chegou a sentir a respiração dele em sua face. – ah! Espero que eu não morra depois que provar esse seu sanduíche!!!

- Inuyasha!!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ FRITO!! POR QUE VOCÊ PEGOU O MEU SANDUICHE, EU TAVA FAZENDO O SEU??!?

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... não grita assim... é melhor não atrapalhar nenhum dos outros casais, certo? – ele não percebera o que tinha feito, no momento que Kagome começou a gritar com ele, ele gargalhava, mas um segundo depois percebeu que era tarde e que os outros na casa estavam resolvendo coisas que eram melhor não serem atrapalhadas. – ah desculpa. – ele se percebeu sussurrando com a mão na boca de K-chan e abraçado a ela, com seus rostos praticamente colados. – "não posso..." – sua cabeça, meio que por instinto, ia se inclinando na direção da boca dela. – "não devo..." – parou, largou Kagome perto do balcão e voltou para onde o "seu" sanduíche estava.

- "não faz isso comigo Inuyasha, já pela segunda vez, você quer que meu coração saia pela boca?!?... eu achei que...achei que o Inu iria me beijar, por que ele não..." Tive uma idéia! – ela falou feliz e ele a olhou com desconfiança – por que a gente não divide esse sanduíche, ele tá até grandinho? Aí a gente sobe para dormir, que tal?

- eu sabia que você não iria fazer um para mim. Por isso fui esperto e peguei o seu.

- Inuyasha!! Ah dá um desconto, tá tarde e eu tou com sono.

- Preguiçosa!

- hei, você não pode dize isso!!! Tá tá sou preguiçosa mesmo, vai encarar?- ela fazia uma cara engraçada, ele não resistiu e gargalhou com vontade.

- tudo bem. Vamos andando. O colchão já está lá.

- Sim, mas... Quer dizer, sim, está. – ela procurou pelos olhos dele, mas não os encontrou a encarando e sim perdido nos degraus da escada. Não tinha entendido, sempre dormiram juntos, pelo menos, quando podiam e sem problemas, por que, agora, ele queria dormir no chão?

CONTINUA...

Eu sei que eu demoro muito, mas... mas... me perdoem!!!!!!????

Bjus pessoal, vou tentar escrever o próximo capitulo rápido...nas minhas aulas de produção(aula da facu que eu não consigo assistir, pq o prof. É muito ruim)!!!

Até mais!!!:P

**Gabi Guimarães (Saori Higurashi) : **eu não desistir não...é só que eu sou lerda mesmo, na verdade eu escrevo em papel primeiro, para depois digitar...ai eu sou preguiçosa e fico adiando, adiando, até dá coragem... Desculpa!!! Mas é que eu sempre boto, livros e provas na frente das minhas fics... desculpa mesmo, por fazer você esperar tanto. Vou tentar terminar a história em mais dois capítulos!!! Desculpa mesmo!!!! Eu sou uma menina má 

**Uchiha Sakura :** demorei muito!!!! Foi mau!!!!! Muito obrigada por estar lendo e estar gostando.. ehhhhhhh!!!!!!

**Anielly Karise : **eu não esqueci de você, asm você deve ter se esquecido de mim!!! Aiai você disse que minha fic tava linda...que bom!!!!! Desculpa mesmo!!1 eu sei que sou demorada e que deixo vocês chateadas...por isso me desculpe, ai está o final dos dois capítulos dedicados ao casal Mirok e sango, espero que goste. Obrigada por ler minha fic!!!! Bjussss

**manu higurashi**: que bom que você tava gostando, mas agora acho que você num vai ler mais buaaaa!!!! Desculpa mesmo pela demora!!! Bjusss

**Megami-san : hihi **demorei de novo!! Eu sou um caso perdido. Você pensa em fazer vestibular para que curso? Eu tb morria de medo do vest., mas como na federal eu tava fazendo para um curso que eu não queria...eu não fiquei triste quando não passei...tou estudando na católica, agora... eu nada de direito na cabeça...só Jornalismo que é massa!!!! A gente faz de tudo e escreve muito e é muito bom!!!! Bjussss , desculpa aí falar tanto sobre besteiras do meu curso :P

**Nana-PaesLeme :** agora quem tá estranho é o Inu...mas espero ,t ambém que ele se beijem mais!!! Ahuahauah:P (eu sou besta, era só eu querer que eles se beijassem, que ele se beijavam ,mas não boto personalidade nos personagens e ele não podem fugir dela...ah tou falando muito...desculpa!!!!) bjusss, valeu por ler a fic!! Ou melhor por ter lido até um bom tempo atrás!!!:P

**Jessica Higurashi : desculpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deza-chan : **eu demorei  EU SOU TERRIVEL!!!!!

**Nanda Yukimura: **oie!!! Você começou a ler minha fic e deve ter se decpecionado com minha demora...eu sei, eu devia ser menos preguiçosa e postar muiiiito mais rápido, desculpa, mas valeu por ter lido a fic, valeu mesmo!!! E o primeiro beijo deles foi basiado em fatos reais...ahuahuahau que ´timo que você gostou!!!:P ah mudei de nick de novo, eu mudo sempre que alguém da minha família está prestes a me achar ihihih:P

**Erika: **SE INU E K-CHAN vão ficar juntos??? Isso eu um mistério que nem eu sei, por um bom tempo eu pensei em não deixar que eles terminassem juntos, mas, agora, não sei...acho que vão , ou não, ainda não sei...desculpa a demora bjusss!!!

**Jéssica:** você falou que eram poucas as fics que vc gostava? Que massa que vc tava gostando da minha!!! É um elogio e tanto, valeu!!! Pena que agora você já deve ter esquecido de burra burra burra!!! Buaaaaaaaaa, memso assim, bjussss!!!!!

**Lori Nakamura : **acho que agora você jah deve ter voltado a ler fics pra valer!!!! Eu te entendo, eu adoro ler fics, mas passo muito tempo sem poder ler nenhuma, aí eu vou perdendo o interesse. Mas, quando alguém me diz que tem uma boa e vou ler..não cpnsigo mais parar...é simplesmente viciante, eu adoro fics!!!! Adorei que você tenha amado a minha fic!!! E peço desculpas pela demora para postar e espero, mesmo, que você possa ler a minha até o final, por mais que eu demore para postar :P e é sempre legal ter reviews, então eu espero que vc continue a manter contato com as autoras (ores)!!! E não foi uma enciclopédia não...enciclopédias são chatas e sua review me deixou muito feliz tá:P bjusss

**Jalineb**: valeu pela review .. eu demorei muito foi mau!!!1 bjussssss


	14. Um rÁDiO nA CoZiNhA!

Capítulo 14: uM RÁdIo na cOzInHa!!

**Shania Twain - From This Moment on**** música para esse capitulo!!!!!**

Kagome encarava o teto branco de seu quarto, já devia ser mais de dez da manhã, e ela ainda estava lá deitada. Queria arriscar olhar para o lado, mas inexplicavelmente estava com medo. Ele realmente dormira no chão. Inuyasha estava estranho, não tinha falado nada desde o momento que começaram a subir as escadas na noite anterior. Tinha medo, era verdade, mas precisava saber se ele estava acordado. Devagarzinho foi virando até ter a visão do colchão que ele dormira na noite passada, ele não estava mais lá.

Despencou na cama suspirando. Teria que se levantar.

– "o que ele tem? Eu pensei que... eu não posso reclamar ele não é meu namorado de verdade...".

Ela andava devagar para a cozinha estava desanimada tinha pensado que o acordo entre ela e Inu seria maravilhoso, mas até, agora, não tinham ficado muito tempo sozinhos juntos e quando ficaram ele tinha agido estranho. Na cozinha K-chan viu uma sorridente Sango conversar com uma radiante Rin, talvez aquele não fosse o seu dia, e nem sinal de Inuyasha.

- Bom dia!!

- pelo visto a conversa de ontem foi boa. – K-chan sorriu para a amiga

- foi sim! Estamos bem agora, então você e o Inuyasha, a Rin e o Sensshoumaru não terão que ficar nos agüentando.

-ah...é talvez... – Kagome foi interrompida

- o que foi que aconteceu dessa vez? – Rin questionou já prevendo problemas. Mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa o telefone tocou.

- eu atendo. Eu atendo – a morena saiu apressada, não queria responder aquela pergunta, pois nem ao menos sabia a resposta. – alo? Ah oi Ayame.

- k-chan!! Ainda bem que você não viajou.

- o que foi? Você ta muito feliz.

- ah... não foi nada não, é que hoje eu tou fazendo uma festinha para reunir um pessoal. Só para comemorar o meu aniversário.

- eta é!! Seu aniversário é daqui há dois dias!!!

- é, aí eu vou fazer uma festinha hoje, porque não vai dá para fazer quando voltarmos as aulas.

- tudo bem! Pode contar comigo, mas o seu presente só no dia do niver viu?- a morena ouviu a ruiva rir pelo telefone.

- hei, você sabe por onde a Sango , a Rin e os meninos andam? Tipo, sei que você e o Inuyasha não tão muito bem, mas você sabe por onde ele anda?

- sei sim! Ta todo mundo aqui em casa, vinheram todos me fazer companhia enquanto minha família viaja.

-serio????? Até o Inuyasha? Mas vocês não...

- ih...é uma longa história. Provavelmente vamos todos.

- então você me conta essa história hoje a noite. Espero vocês lá em casa as nove, ok?

- até mais tarde Ayame.

-xauzinho:P

- PESSOAL!!!!! – Kagome, agora, sorria de verdade, afinal, tinha uma festa para ir. E nada melhor do que uma festa para esquecer as esquisitices de Inu. Todos apareceram na sala da TV querendo saber o porquê do grito de K-chan.

- que foi? Para que tanta animação? – Rin sorriu, então, a amiga não estava com tanto problema assim.

- FESTA!!! Nós temos uma festa para ir. A Ayame ligou e nos chamou para o aniversário dela.

- mas eu pensei que ela só fazia aniversário daqui a dois dias. Não era? Era? – Sango se questionou.

- é, mas a festa vai ser hoje!!!- K-chan sorria e pulava feito criança.

- você realmente quer ir. – Mirok sorriu e abraçou a namorada por trás. – K-chan está feliz com a festa.

- eu não vou. – todos olharam para Inuyasha que estava mais atrás perto da saída da sala de Tv.

- por quê? – foi Mirok quem perguntou abismado.

- porque não oras. Vou lá para cima. Kagome ficarei no quarto do seu irmão hoje. Alguém de vocês se importa de me chamar quando forem comer alguma coisa?

- cara o que há de errado com você?

- não tem nada errado comigo Mirok. Vou indo.

- ok, alguém entendeu o que deu nele? – Mirok olhou para todos e viu que K-chan deixara de sorrir.

- K-chan, agora você pode explicar o que aconteceu? Sem enrolar – Rin encarou a amiga com severidade.

- eu também queria saber Rin, eu também queria saber.

- como assim você não sabe? – Sango ficou surpresa e foi para perto de Kagome.

- não sabendo. Eu não sei, desde ontem que ele tá estranho e não aconteceu nada entre a gente. Ele nem conversou comigo.

- isso é muito estranho... o que você acha Sesshy? – Rin olhou para o namorado que mantinha a mesma pose séria e calma de sempre.

- ele não vai para festa hoje, porque é lua nova, esqueceram?- a voz grave de Sensshoumaru ecoou pelo aposento esclarecendo uma das estranhezas de Inu.

- ahhhhhh ééé! Mas, se ele tava estranho desde ontem, tem outra coisa o incomodando, não acha? – Rin continuava a conversar com o namorado, enquanto os outros tinham medo de ter esse tipo de conversa com Sesshy, ela agia naturalmente, deixando os outros presentes admirados pela sua "coragem".

- não sei. Ele deve estar pensando nele e na Kagome.

- é pode ser, mas o quê? – a admiração por Rin crescia cada vez mais entre os presentes, nunca imaginaram ver tal cena, Sesshoumaru **conversando** e até fazendo frases completas, não estava tão monossilábico.

- eu vou subir. Sango você podia pedir o almoço? Tem dinheiro lá no ponte da cozinha.

- hei, k-chan? – sango fez com que kagome parasse de subir a escada.- não pensa besteiras ta? – a amiga sinalizou que se com a cabeça e subiu.

- "por que será que você tá tão estranho Inu? Será que você percebeu que aquele acordo louco não vale a pena...você viu que não gosta de mim, é isso? Você não gosta de mim...nunca gostou de mim...QUE DROGA!!!" – Kagome jogava os travesseiros para todos os lados do quarto, ficando tudo a maior bagunça, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face, deixando-a vermelha.

- pode entrar Mirok. – Inuyasha se espreguiçou na cama de Souta, enquanto o amigo ia adentrando no quarto.

- vejo que seu faro ainda ta bom.

- e eu vejo que você lembrou que dia é hoje. – Inu disse emburrado, deitado, virando as costas para o amigo.

- ixi! Que mau humor.

- você sabe como eu fico quando é lua nova, isso não me agrada.

- ta ta, mas a questão não é essa. A pergunta que não quer calar é: Por que você está evitando a K-chan? Porque você pode achar que eu sou otário, mas eu sei que você é louco por ela, então não teria motivo nenhum para ficar trancado nesse quarto e ainda mais sem jogar vídeo game. Cara... Pensei que pelo menos isso você tava fazendo.

- tou sem cabeça para games. E eu não sou doido por ela, você é que é louco.

- ok, a coisa é grave. Negando games e ainda por cima mentindo. Fala logo aí... O que te aflige?

- se não parar de fazer essa cara de psicólogo eu não vou falar nada. (nada contra psicólogos, até por que tenho amigos que vão trabalhar nisso, soh não sabia que cara botar :p)

- beleza, parou a brincadeira. Diz aí o que ta te deixando tão preocupado?

- eu tou com medo de fazer certas coisas e depois magoar a Kagome, ou deixá-la com problemas.

- o que você ta pensando em fazer?- Mirok franziu o cenho, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- não é nada disso que você tá pensando. Veja, se eu sou o namorado dela por três dias, logo eu não sou o namorado dela de verdade. Então se eu fico por aí beijando e abraçando ela e depois, amanhã a noite, eu paro de fazer isso e ela volta para o Houjo...você acha que ele vai gostar disso?

- ok... você tá viajando.

- tou falando sério! Eu não quero deixá-la em uma situação ruim com o Houjo, até agora não consegui entender por que ela topou esse meu acordo idiota.

- você não entende, mesmo?

- Mirok presta atenção... Todas as vezes que fiquei perto dela, depois desse acordo, eu meio que perco o controle... tou sempre pensando em abraçá-la... E quando estamos sozinhos minha vontade e de beijar a K-chan até ela me expulsar de perto dela, o que, provavelmente, seria rápido, já que ela gosta do Houjo.

- eu tou te dizendo... você tá viajando. Ela não gosta do Houjo, nunca gostou.

- você quer parar de dizer que eu estou viajando e, é claro, que ela gosta do Houjo, ou melhor, deve amá-lo, não sei por que aquele idiota a deixou, mas com certeza ele vai se arrepender e vai vir atrás dela. Eu quero que a Kagome seja feliz e não tenha eu de obstáculo.

- Inuyasha, você ama a K-chan, não é?

- até quando você vai ficar encolhida nessa cama de pijama, hein dona Kagome? – Sango tentava puxar o lençol

- eu não quero sair daqui.

- você ta esquecida que temos uma festa para ir hoje. – Rin tentava desesperadamente animar K-chan.

- não. Eu sei que tem festa. Só vou sair daqui quando tiver na hora e ainda falta muito.

- não falta não, seu bebê. Sai logo daí, você passou o dia na cama. Tive até que trazer sua comida aqui. Para você que não sabe a Ayame ligou de novo e pediu a nossa ajuda para arrumar as coisas lá na casa dela e já são cinco da tarde.

- eu não quero sair daqui!

- vai K-chan eu sei que tá complicado e que você está triste. O Inuyasha passou o dia no quarto do Souta também... Eu tive uma idéia! – Rin gritou triunfante.

- eu não quero saber de idéias. – Kagome puxou o lençol com força e se embrulhou todinha nele.

- mas é uma muito boa. Você não vai para festa.

- que??? Eu vou sim!!!- ela colocou a cabeça para fora do lençol.

- ah quer parar com essa criancice. – Sango retirou o lençol acabando com a besteira de K-chan.

- ta tudo bem, eu paro com isso, mas vocês não podem me dizer para não ir à festa.

- mas você não vai. Você vai ficar com o Inuyasha.

- boa idéia Rin. –sango captou a mensagem e foi logo puxando Kagome da cama. - vem você vai tomar banho e nós vamos dá um trato em você.

- eu não concordei com isso!!!

Já eram onze da noite e Kagome continuava no seu quarto a encarar o teto. Estava toda arrumada, ou quase, Sango e Rin a deixaram toda "produzida", com sua melhor roupa de casa. Ela não tivera coragem de ir falar com Inu, ele ficou trancado o tempo todo, só Mirok entrou no quarto para levar comida e agora que ele devia já está transformado, não iria falar com ela de forma alguma.

Sua barriga a incomodava precisava comer, não tinha jantado, e não teria risco nenhum já que Inuyasha não sairia do quarto enquanto não tivesse voltado a ser um hanyou. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho estava tudo escuro na casa e ela não se atreveu a ascender as luzes. Foi até a cozinha, ascendeu uma vela e começou a fazer ramen, ligou o rádinho mais ou menos baixo e começou a cantar baixinho.

- o que você esta fazendo? – Kagome virou rápido derrubando macarrão cru no chão. – Por que não foi para festa? É ramen? – Inuyasha entrava devagar, os cabelos dele estavam escuros, K-chan não conseguiu ver os olhos dele, estava escuro e a vela não iluminava toda cozinha.

- eu... eu... Sango e Rin não me deixaram ir. - ela desviou seu rosto do dele e voltou a sua tarefa de fazer ramen.

-hum...você vai fazer ramen ?

- vou ...tou com um pouquinho de fome.

- eu tou morrendo de fome. Você se importaria de fazer um pouco para mim.

- nammmmmmm... por que você ta todo formal comigo? – K-chan voltou a encará-lo, mas agora foi ele que desviou o olhar. - desistiu daquele acordo foi? Você ao menos poderia falar comigo. Achei que seriam dias bem legais. Aí droga! – a panela já estava quente e ela terminou queimando uma parte da mão, pois bateu enquanto gesticulava.

- deixa eu ver. – ele se aproximou dela aparentemente esquecendo do que ela tinha falado a poucos estantes. – como você pode ser tão desastrada? – Kagome viu os olhos violeta dele e não conseguiu desviar daquele olhar. Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou embaixo da água. – deixa que eu faço o jantar, você eh muito desastrada. – ela ainda estava encantada por aqueles olhos e percebeu que ele ficou vermelhinho de tanto que ela olhava.- por que não senta e espera?

- ah não... eu vou ajudar tah? – ela sorriu e ele pareceu ficar ainda mais vermelhinho.

-tah...

- não acredito!- K-chan exclamou ao ouvir o locutor no rádio.

- que foi? – Inuyasha se espantou um pouco com a alegria repentina da "namorada".

- faz séculos que eu não ouço essa música!!! Eu simplesmente adoro essa música. – ela olhava para o rádio ansiosa como se pudesse ver algo ao fazer isso, deveria realmente gostar da tal música. Inuyasha não sabia muito bem o que estava para fazer, mas sentiu uma vontade repentina de participar daquela pequena felicidade espontânea dela. (eu sei, eu sei que vcs vão dizer que eu tou falando a mesma coisa duas vezes, felicidade eh espontânea, mas esse nome eh soh uma brincadeirinha eu minhas amigas fazem comigo quando eu saio por ai pulando e sorrido, ai botei o mesmo nome:P).

-dança comigo? – ele sorria para ela. Kagome virou seu rosto na direção do dele com os olhos arregalados, o sorriso dele a fez estremecer, a mão dele esperava a resposta estendida. Ela hesitou um pouco, até ouvir o toque da música, estendeu a mão encontrando a dele, calmamente, ele a fez envolver seu pescoço e rodeou a cintura dela.

(I do swear that I´ll always be there.

I´d give anything and everything and I will always

care.

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,

for better for worse, I will love you with every

breath of my heart.)

Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado. Eu daria tudo,

qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei. Através da fraqueza

e fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior,

te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração

Kagome olhou ao redor não conseguia acreditar que estava nos braços do garoto que sempre amou, no meio de uma cozinha quase totalmente escura, a dançar uma música lenta.

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

A partir deste momento a vida começa

A partir deste momento você será o único

Vou estar ao seu lado aonde você estiver

A partir deste momento

Sentiu a mão dele deslizando por suas costas, fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- "quando ele vira humano ele age diferente". – ela pensou acomodando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

A partir deste momento eu me sinto abençoada

Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade

Inu se sentia confortável, mas seu coração não estava calmo, as batidas eram aceleradas. Ele não entendia nada do que estava fazendo, só sabia que queria continuar ali e não podia deixar suas mãos paradas. Sentiu K-chan alisar seu braço esquerdo, desejou nunca mais sair daquela posição, abraçou-a com força.

And for your love I´d give my last breath

From this moment on

E pelo seu amor darei meu último suspiro

A partir deste momento

Os rostos deslizaram um no outro fazendo as pontinhas dos narizes se encontrarem... Inu respirou fundo, era tentação demais... E a conversa que teve com Mirok? Que ele disse que não faria nada para não prejudicar Kagome... Para onde todo aquele papo tinha ido? Ele não sabia e também não queria saber.

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can´t wait to live my life with you, can´t wait to

start

Eu entrego meu coração nas suas mãos

Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você

Foi se aproximando lentamente a sentiu estremecer nos seus braços, assim que os lábios se tocaram... Kagome não pensava em nada, só queria corresponder àquele beijo...

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

Eu e Você ficaremos juntos para sempre

Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

Inu não tinha mais controle sobre si... Queria curtir o momento e não pensar em nada. Segurava o rosto de Kagome com as duas mãos e ela ficava se apoiando nele, de pontas de pé. O beijo cessou e eles se encaravam, Inuyasha foi quem agiu primeiro...ele não disse nada, nem ela reclamou, simplesmente, continuou o que tinha começado...era como se tivessem chegado a um acordo silencioso de se sentirem, sem preocupações, enquanto estivessem dançando. Os passos eram lentos, quase inexistentes...

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn´t give

From this moment on

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver

Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo

Não existe nada que eu não daria

A partir deste momento

Inu deslizava sua mão pelos braços de K-chan e esta brincava com o cabelo negro da nuca dele, os dois não desviavam os olhos um do outro parecia que havia algo prendendo os violetas nos castanhos.

You´re the reason I believe in love

And you´re the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because to you

Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,

Você é a resposta das minhas preces

Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre

Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

Ele foi se inclinando, aproximou-se da boca dela e afastou-se provocando um suspiro da parte dela, ele sorriu e voltou com tudo a beijá-la. Ela sorriu entre o beijo e quando esse cessou viu os olhos dele ainda mais próximos, ele descansava a testa na sua.

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn´t give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver

Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo

Não existe nada que eu não daria

A partir deste momento

Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver

A partir deste momento...

Estavam sorrindo um para o outro. E agora era a vez dela brincar com ele... Aproximou sua boca da orelha dele e mordeu de leve...pode ver a pele do pescoço dele arrepiada...

Voltou a encará-lo com um sorriso maroto de vitoriosa. A música tinha acabado, mas eles não percebiam nada ao redor, só tinham olhos um para o outro. Ele sorriu de lado como que diz: "você vai ver só sua trelosa". Mas, ela não fugiu ao senti-lo beijá-la levemente e esse beijo ir passado devagar pelo seu queixo... seu pescoço e lentamente indo para sua nuca...querendo voltar para sua boca...

-AH!- Rin gritou, fazendo Inu e K-chan se afastarem rapidamente.

- eu...eu...eu acho que nós atrapalhamos alguma coisa. – Sango estava com o dedo no interruptor, sem saber se apagava a luz de novo e saia dali com o resto do pessoal. Kagome estava extremamente vermelha e Inu estava vermelhinho.

-hã...é...vocês voltaram cedo – Kagome falou encabulada.

- é que estávamos cansados, por causa das coisas que a Ayame fez a gente fazer.- MIrok respondia com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e o olhar em um ponto especifico, entre Inu e Kagome – e também pensamos que os dois se sentiriam sozinhos, sabe como é? Vocês estavam meio estranhos um com o outro, mas pelo visto nos enganamos. – Mirok estava com a maior cara de safado e continuava a olhar para um único local, foi aí que K-chan seguindo o olhar dele percebeu o que tanto o fazia ficar com aquela cara. Os dois haviam se separado rapidamente, mas Inuyasha não soltara sua mão, teve vontade de pular de alegria, mas só conseguiu ficar mais vermelhinha. Tentou encará-lo, mas ele evitou... estava encabulado.

- é melhor a gente ir dormir neh Sesshy? – Rin sorria sem graça e puxava Sesshoumaru, que parecia estar se divertindo com o desconcerto do irmão, para fora da cozinha.

- nós vamos também neh Mirok? – Sango teve que puxar com força o namorado, que agora encarava Inuyasha como se quisesse dizer: "viu que você tava viajando, naquela hora, cara?".

- tudo bem amor, vamos dormir e deixar esse cabeça dura aí...

- Mirok cala boca...- Ela puxou ele de vez – xauzinho e boa noite pessoal – e sem querer apagou a luz, deixando Inu e K-chan ainda mais encabulados – ah desculpa – ela voltou vermelhinha e ascendeu a luz.

Silêncio... As mãos continuavam juntas, mas eles não conseguiam dizer, nem fazer nada...alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

- eh... eu acho melhor a gente ir dormir também – Inu se pronunciou puxando ela pela mão que os ligava.

-hei, pêra.

- o que foi? – ele finalmente voltou a encará-la

- o ramen..hihi tou com fome. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- é verdade, tinha esquecido da minha fome... também depois daquilo não tinha como pensar em comi- - ele voltou a ficar vermelho e olhou para a mão que segurava a dela – ah desculpa – ele ia soltar a mão dela, mas ela segurou de volta.

-não... não pede desculpas...eu...eu...eu gostei. – ela evitou os olhos violeta. Ele ficou vermelho.

-hum...tá...vamos acabar logo com esse ramen, também tenho fome. Você faz ou eu faço? – ele tentava sem sucesso parar de pensar no que estavam fazendo há minutos atrás.

- eu faço, já tinha começado mesmo. – ele ficou observando ela tirar o macarrão da panela que estava borbulhando.

-deixa eu ficar assim. – ela tinha os olhos arregalados e quase deixou cair um dos pratos que segurava, ele tinha a abraçado por trás e, agora, colocava os cabelos dela de lado, dando um beijo na nuca dela. Ele estava ousado. De onde vinha toda aquela ousadia? Não importava.

- Inuyasha! Fique quieto eu quero comer! – ela ria e quatro cabecinhas espiavam a cena aproveitando que o faro de Inu era de humano naquele dia, isso mesmo, **QUATRO** cabecinhas. Sesshoumaru estava entre eles estranhamente **espiando o irmão**.

Depois do lanchinho jantar eles foram brincando um com o outro por todo o caminho até o quarto de K-chan. Ele ia levar Kagome no colo, mas aí desistiu antes mesmo de tentar, gargalhando.

- na minha forma humana não sou capaz de levar você no braço. - e gargalhava mais ainda – K-chan você ta muito pesada, já pensou em fazer regime. – ele tava tirando uma com a cara dela, que logo ficou emburrada, mas em um lampejo de idéia, ela voltou a sorrir.

- isso é por que você é fraco – ela falou séria – qualquer garoto poderia me levar no colo, mas você não tem força.

-como? – ele virou encontrando uma risonha Kagome- sua...sua... – ele a pegou no colo e foi rápido para o quatro, chegando lá e a pondo na cama.

- preciso mesmo de regime? – ela perguntou trelosa, ele virou o rosto como quem não quisesse responder.

- é melhor eu dormir no colchão - ele puxou o colchão debaixo da cama dela e deitou-se. – "já fiz muita coisa... não devo...".

-ah...tudo bem...- ela virou as costas para o lado que ele estava deitado, tinha perdido um pouco do animo. Quando sentiu o braço dele a abraçando.

- não consigo. Desculpa, eu já não dormir ontem, foi uma das piores noites que já tive. Você me deixa dormir na cama com você, hoje? – ela sorriu e virou para ficar de frente a ele, deu um selinho nele e voltou a posição anterior.

- boa noite! – ela disse e ele sorriu, acomodando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

-boa noite...

Continua...

OIe! Oie! Provavelmente o próximo capítulo será o último, no máximo terá mais um depois do próximo. Espero que tenham gostado e eu atualizei logo!!! Eh!!!!

Aproveitei que tou gripada e sem vontade de estudar e vim escrever!!! Quase perdi todo o um texto, porque meu irmão foi mexer e depois o treco não queria mais reconhecer o arquivo... Quase tive um treco!!!!!:P

Bjusss até o próximo capitulo...reviews


End file.
